Solstice
by DangerCW
Summary: A solstice is when the sun stands still before moving again. That's what Bella Swan felt when she saw Alice Cullen. She was the sun and Alice was the Earth that stopped her. More summary inside.
1. Prologue

Summery- I've seen a few different takes on Bella coming to Forks and it being Alice whom she falls in love with. This is merely my version taken through both Bella and Alice's point of view. It's a bit like the book but also vastly different, or at least it will be. I've got this entire story planned out in my head, so I guess we'll just see where it goes

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.

**Prologue**

She was going to die. I was sure of this and it would be all my fault, all my stupid fault. I had been warned since the beginning to keep her away, to not drag her into this world but I did. I brought her, my sweet perfect Bella, into a world of vampires, into a world of terror.

I could feel my legs pumping under me as I ran through the wilderness, rushing to get to Bella before something awful to her. Why did I leave her? What part of me actually thought that was a wise idea, to part with my Bella when there was a maniac after her? When I got to her, I'd spend forever and an eternity making up for my foolish mistake. I could hear Edward trying to comfort me as brothers did but his words were drowned out by the earth shattering scream of Bella's as we neared the factory. "Bella!" I yelled as I leapt from the ground and crashed through the window.


	2. Use Somebody

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.

**Use Somebody**

Forks, Washington wasn't a place I'd willing pick to live for myself. I wouldn't of come to this place is I wasn't doing for my mother Rene and I just reminded myself of that each time I looked out the windows of Charlie's cruiser at the surrounding trees. She had given 17 years of her life for me, moving to Forks so she could be with Phil, her new husband, was just a little price to pay. Besides, I knew Charlie was thrilled for me to be here and I was glad to get to be around him more too I guess. As we rolled along the wet streets of Forks I sighed to myself, knowing that I needed to get use to the rain and the cold since it seemed to be the only type of weather that the place had. Pulling into the driveway of the house, I couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep across my lips, this place looked nothing like my Phoenix home, and it had character and history to it. I pulled on the handle, letting myself out to take in a full view of the house and all of its surroundings. I could hear Charlie clearing his throat behind me, forcing me to turn my attention to him.

"I know it ain't much," He started as he unloaded my bags, "But the town's nice, people are good and if you want, Rene's only a flight away I guess." He mumbled the last part but I still heard him, fearful I might do what my mother once did to him.

"No Char- Dad, it's great. I love it." I said to him in the most reassuring tone I could muster, "Really." I also managed a weak smile, which he returned before carrying my stuff into the house. "Let's get you settled before our company arrives." I heard Charlie say as he walked towards the house. I groaned under my breath, not wanting to offend Charlie but also I wasn't really in the mood to entertain guests as Chief Swan's lost daughter.

I had just gotten settled into my new purple room when I heard Charlie call for me. He informed that his friend Billy Black was coming up from the Reservation with his son Jacob. I dimly remember the boy, mostly playing in the mud but it was still something. Hurrying down the stairs, I stepped outside with Charlie, smiling politely as I stayed behind him, taking the pair into view. Jacob had grown quite a bit since my last visit but he had those small features, his long hair, his slightly smashed nose and large forehead. Most of those attributes would look awful but for Jacob, he made it work.

"Well what do you think?" Charlie questioned looking at me with a proud smile as he moved next to the truck the two came in. I chuckled lightly, uncomfortable about answering what I thought of his friends, "About what?" I looked at Charlie as he kept his smile, looking briefly at the truck before turning back to me. He nodded his head as I stared still lost and laughing while I cast a look to Jacob for help. Finally giving up Charlie patted the truck, "What do you think about the truck Bells?"

For the first time, I turned my attention full to the truck. An old Chevy that looked to have its own long past. I liked it but why Charlie cared I had no clue. "Oh," I said slowly as my cheeks tinted a light pink, "It's, uh, great." Charlie chuckled again and turned to Billy shaking his head, like they were in on some joke and I was the butt of it. "Well Bells," Charlie said turning back to me, "I hope that you're happy with great because it's yours. Just bought it off Billy here."

I smiled and looked from the face of my dad to Jacob and then the truck and back to the truck, "Really?" I questioned stepping forward towards the truck.

"Really, really." He said stepping away and behind Billy, grabbing the handles to his wheelchair and pushing him up. "Jake here will teach you about it."

All I could do was smile as I heard Jacob fall into step behind me. "Thank you so much Charlie." I called after him as I pulled out the cab door, accidently hitting Jacob.

"Oh." He groaned as the door caught his knee cap. I turned suddenly and gasped before groaning at my own stupidity. "Jacob I'm so sorry." I tried to explain but he caught me off with a wave of his hand, surprised I remembered his name. "It's alright. Just, uh, get in without killing me this time." He told me with a deep hearty chuckle. It was nice; it fit his personality I thought. Carefully getting in, Jacob gimped over to the passenger side, me offering him an apologetic smile as he did. Getting inside the truck, Jacob started pointing things out and where what was and so on. His company was pleasantly surprising, despite the puppy dog look across his face but what more did I expect. He was basically a kid and Charlie had forewarned me that Billy said Jacob didn't shut up about me. As he wrapped up his run through of my new truck, I leaned back and smiled at him, "Do you go to school at Forks?" I asked genuinely interested if I would have a friend my first day there. He gave off another one of those deep chuckles and shook his head, "Nah, I got to school on the Res. I help keep the place beautiful."

I laughed as his joke and just messed around with my hands, "Yeah, no that's cool. Just seeing if I had a chance of knowing someone there you know?"

Jacob nodded his head, "You'll be fine though. Chief Swan's daughter? You'll have your hands full on new found friends trying to avoid speeding tickets." I couldn't help but laugh and I would have been more than happy to just sit there in the truck but I heard Charlie calling out to us to come inside.

It was hours after that Jacob and Billy left, leaving me and Charlie alone. We cleaned in a comfortable silence, our first day together a success I felt. As I prepared to go to bed, Charlie mumbled something about school and what to expect and how he'd threaten anyone who didn't like me. It was sweet to see him be so fatherly, not required of him but sweet. I smiled as I wandered upstairs to my new room and stood in it for a minute. The purple wasn't too bad, it wasn't huge but it was mine. I sighed a little, dreading tomorrow in my mind while I changed into something for bed that night before finally climbing under the covers, unsure if sleep would ever come.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm buzzing right next to me. I groaned as I turned to hit it off, completely unhappy yet satisfied with its awakening of me. I kicked the covers off of my body and shivered, I really wasn't going to get use to that ever. It didn't take me too long to figure out something to wear since I've never been one to focus solely on my looks. Demeaning myself decent, I gathered the last of my belongings and stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Chair was sitting at the table, paper in hand and sipping on coffee and at my appearance, he looked up, "Ready Bells?" I chuckled uncomfortably and shook my head; words slow to me today as I prepared myself. I grumbled a goodbye to Charlie as I stepped out into the cold air. Getting my truck started was a slight adventure but it wasn't long till I was on the road to Forks High School and in the parking lot. Truthfully, the place looked like any other small town USA high school, just a lot wetter. Sighing and composing myself for all the surefire stares, I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed in. As I opened them and looked ahead, I caught sight of a group of people who I couldn't look away from. None of them saw me and that was fine but they all looked so beautiful. More beautiful than I thought possible and I was sitting away from them at a distance and they were still that beautiful. Jarring myself from those thoughts before I got caught by any of them, I took hold of my bag and fumbled out the truck. Slamming the heavy door shut, I set on my way minding my own business before I felt the presence of someone next to me. Turning I jumped a little at the smiling boy, who just seemed to be nodding his head like he knew something I didn't. "Isabella Swan, how you doing? I'm Eric." He stuck his hand out and I laughed nervously grabbing it. "Listen, everyone needs someone to guide them on their first day and since I am the most fly here, I want the honor."

"Uh thanks?" I responded shaking his hand while I shook my head, "Call me Bella though. I really just need to find the office."

"Well I got your back Bell, a." He added on after I gave him a look. I sighed, knowing that I needed to make friends at some point and this was the point. Nodding my head, I followed where Eric took me and picked up my schedule. I had it in my hands for all of two seconds before Eric took it and started mumbling. "Oh good you got Calculus with my girl Angela. She's tight. She's show you were lunch is. No questions asked though, you are sitting with us at lunch." Eric offered me one of those friendly smiles, the kind that said no, I really just want to be your friend. I smiled back as real as I could before setting off for my morning. My English class flew by in a blur followed some history class and an elective I had no idea why I was taking. As I made my way into the Calculus room I scanned the room for the mysterious group from this morning. Forks wasn't that big but I had yet to see a single one in the hallways or in any of my classes. I found the first empty seat I could and slide right into it.

"Bella right?" I heard a female say as I turned and was greeted by one of those big friendly smiles. Angela, Eric's, err, girl. I nodded my head, forgetting where I was and smiled back, holding out my hand, "Yeah Angela right?" Her smile grew and I took that as a sign. She sat down and pulled out her book.

"Eric said to find you in Calc, to make sure you weren't total alone. He's sweet, a little overwhelming but sweet." She said nodding reassuringly. I was picking up on a crush there but I wasn't going to push it.

"Yeah, no, he was, uh really nice and helpful earlier." I responded as I also nodded in agreement.

"Not your type then?" There was an odd spark of hope in her eye. I chuckled and pursed my lips, "Nope, he's all yours."

"Oh, no, Eric and I, we aren't, we're not like, and wow I'm not normally the one who bumbles my words. That's Jess. It's just Eric is well Eric." She said rolling her eyes, as if that was her reason why.

"Well I say go for it." I encouraged her, "He's a catch I guess." It didn't take long for me to blush at my own words and laugh at myself. Angela laughed along as well and we continued to joke around until class started. Maybe Angela wasn't so bad, maybe none of the people here were as bad as I had painted them to be. Typical Bella.

Class eventually ended and I gathered my things to follow after Angela. She had given me a rundown of Forks High School so far and I had concluded that her group, which include Eric, Jess something and a boy named Mike Newton, they were the ones who just seemed to fit in wherever. Together we grabbed our lunch and sat at the table. I smiled politely and shook hands with Jess as the boy I assumed to be Mike sat. He had those typical jock features, some muscles and that shaggy blonde hair girls like. I was never one to jump on the band wagon though and to me, well he was just some guy.

"So Bella Swan, how you like the rain Arizona?" He asked.

I puzzled over what he had just said, not entirely sure I heard it right. Shaking my head, I shrugged, "Yeah its good. Different I guess." I laughed again and shook my head, taking a chance to look around as the conversation sifted somewhere else. From the corner, I could see the group come in the doors. It felt like time slowed as I looked at them. Each pale with perfect features and hair. They had to be related. I nudged Angela lightly, "Hey who are they?" I asked in a whisper, my eyes never leaving them.

Angela looked up and instantly knew who I was speaking about. "That's the Cullen's," She said smiling a little bit as she leaned in closer, "They're Dr. Cullen's foster kids or something. The tall blonde beauty, that's Rosalie and the huge guy next to her is Emmett, her boyfriend. The two behind them, the guy with that rock star, I'm a badass cause I don't have to do my hair to get it to look this good is Edward and the girl on his arm is Jaclyn."

I could hear her but I still couldn't tear my eyes from them to meet hers. Rosalie. Emmett. Edward. Jaclyn. Their names even sounded scary perfect like them and I couldn't help but stare. I saw her then, trailing in after them. Her short spiky black hair was her most defining difference from the rest, besides her height. She was pixie like but the biggest then I noticed was she was smiling. I couldn't move my eyes until she caught me staring. In the typical embarrassed move, I ducked my head quickly and looked back down on my boring food. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and glanced over at Angela. "Who was that?" I asked as I took a quick look over my shoulder again. She had now joined the rest of her family at the table and was sitting with that smile on her face again.

"That's Alice. She can be a little weird but good weird I think." Angela said as she turned back to the rest of the table. I couldn't focus the rest of lunch, my mind was racing with thoughts of her, thoughts of Alice Cullen. The bell rang pulling me from my thoughts and telling me to go to my last two classes of the day. The first was economics but even then I had no idea what the teacher was saying as she stayed etched into my mind. It was frustrating me that I couldn't get her out of there and had consumed me so wholly that I didn't hear the bell ring and was jarred by the teacher informing me so. I shook my head, like I was trying to shake Alice out of it, as I walked to my last class of the day, chemistry. I walked in and smiled weakly at the teacher. "Bella Swan. Welcome. Everyone has already been paired up with the exception of Ms. Cullen so please have a seat and we'll begin."

I could feel the heat rise through me when he said Cullen. I lifted my head and scanned the room, spotting the pixie in the back of the room. Of course it was my luck that it was Alice Cullen and not one of the other two like I had hope. My mouth was dry as I sulked to the back quickly, taking my seat next to her, avoiding looking at her at all cost. When I managed a peak, she was sitting there with an amused little smirk on her face, the corners of her mouth curved so perfectly.

"I'm Alice." She said to me, her voice high and soft. It rattled me to the core for reasons I didn't know. I turned my head completely and managed a weak smile, "I'm Bella." My words were shaky, lacking the confidence that I lacked around her. "Sorry you're stuck with me." I didn't know why I was apologizing, I just felt compelled too, feeling like Alice would have never spoken to me had I not been, well assigned to her. Her smirk changed a little, one side hooking up while the other stayed flat. She was questioning me with her smile. I shook my head quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice as I tore my eyes from her lips. She didn't say another word. In fact she didn't say another word the entire class period. I want her to though, I wanted to hear her voice again, I wanted something and I also wanted to know why. The bell rang and as I turned to say something, Alice had disappeared and I caught sight of her breezing out the door. Maybe Angela was right, no one was friends with the Cullen's.

* * *

School had ended and I found my way home. Charlie's cruiser wasn't outside so I figured I'd have a couple hours to myself. I unload my homework onto the coffee table and began scribbling away here and there, pushing my chemistry homework off to the side, for fear it would bring Alice to me mind. Damn it. Fail on that one, might as well do it now. I sighed as I grabbed the paper and stared at it. I had to force myself to read the problems and at least try a little bit but my mind wandered to the strange girl. I didn't know how long my thoughts stayed on Alice until I checked my watch and saw the time. It was almost six and I wanted to put something on for Charlie. Getting off the couch, I headed into the kitchen and checked around the pantry and fridge, trying to find something. I settled on chicken and rice and set myself to work on my new project. I was surprised I didn't think of Alice until I was finished and Charlie was walking in. "Dinner's in here." I called out to him.

Charlie walked in, a surprised smile on his lips as he did. Clearly he didn't cook for himself all that often. "Gee Bells, this smells great." I couldn't help but grin a little, both at Charlie's compliment and the way he pulled the chair out for me. I set a plate in front of him and picked up my own fork.

"So how was school?" He asked. I was dreading that question but I knew he'd ask it.

"Good." I said as I slowly nibbled on a piece of chicken, "Yes I made friends. No, classes weren't that bad. I did get homework but it's already finished up." I paused for a moment and looked at him, "Did I forget anything?"

He chuckled, amused at me. I was like him in so many ways that we were a perfect fit for living together. We weren't big on small talk, or talk in general but he was making an effort lately and that I could appreciate, "Which kids did you befriend?" he asked me raising his eyebrows at me.

I laughed, I couldn't help it really. "Uh, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley? Does those sound like real people?" I had to tease him back, he clearly had no faith in me making friend. I paused for a second and thought about my decision, "I met Alice Cullen too. We're lab partners." Not even I could ignore the fact Charlie raised his eyebrows at that, "Dr. Cullen's kid? He's a good guy, probably raised a good kid." I merely nodded and finished dinner in silence. Afterwards I cleared the dishes and washed them. I paced around the kitchen, unsure as to what I should be doing.

Finally deciding, I made my way to the living room and mustered up a goodnight for Charlie. Slowly I trudged upwards to my room and inside the confines of it. Groaning, I ran my hands through my hair and sat on my bed. I was not infuriated that Alice was still on my mind. She was so short with me, saying a few words and we were supposed to be lab partners. Why did I even care though? I had friends in Angela and Eric and the rest, I didn't need Alice or any of the other Cullen's. At least I thought I didn't. Groaning against, I quickly changed myself and climbed into bed, laying under the covers and staring into the dark, "Alice Cullen, what are you doing to me?" I grumbled to myself as my eyes fell heavy with sleep. Two days in and Forks already had me hooked.


	3. Bruised

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.

**Bruised**

Forks, Washington was a boring place by most accounts and no one in the town could believe in anything exciting happening. That was probably why when my adoptive father Carlisle moved us back into this town everyone was excited and buzzing about the arrival of the good looking doctor and his equally good looking family. Personally I didn't want the attention yet I knew my sister Rosalie was basking in it. She loved everyone's eyes on her and Emmett and their beauty. I never saw the appeal of having humans lust after me, it would be far too hard to deal with in my opinion. Although living in a town full of them, acting as if we were them was difficult on it's on account. I longed for the companionship my brothers and sisters had, with someone, anyone really. They were always so happy, although that could have been Jaclyn's doing sometimes, but they were happy and in love. Rosalie tried to comfort me all the time, saying you couldn't force love to come and that one day I would be as happy as her. I just wanted that day to be today. I had spent years frozen in time, created after Carlisle saved me from an asylum I lived in. It was the only human memory I had left, lying in that dark cold room on the floor. The door creaked open and the man introduced himself as a doctor who was going to save me. I didn't believe him, I had lost track of the time I had been in there and then I felt him hold me and run. When I awoke, it was impossible to describe how I felt or what had happened. Carlisle told me and I took it in stride. He and his wife Esme had discussed adding to their family and since they felt I was in danger, they saved me. He apologized again and again, my poor father actually believed I was upset but I finally felt like I belonged.

I still feel like I belong in this family, my family of vampires. We grew rather quickly from the three of us. Carlisle changed Edward as he found him dying in the hospital. I think he hoped I would take Edward as a mate as he did with Esme but I saw the future and I knew we were to be friends. It was me that saw Jaclyn for the first, wandering around looking for her place and I knew her place was with Edward. Perhaps that's why he's so good and close to me, as if I owe him with discovering his other half. Rosalie joined our family after Carlisle found her dying in the street and at first she had difficulty accepting her immortality but after the day she found Emmett dying in the woods she realized she had eternity with him. It was impressive, at least in my eyes, that she had the strength to carry him over a hundred miles to Carlisle all while he was covered in blood. I suppose that's what love did to you though. And that's all I wanted in the end, my own companion, my own mate, my own love.

I could hear Edward sigh from the driver's seat as we took off towards the school. Jaclyn was out hunting with Esme and wouldn't arrive till later, allowing me to take the passenger seat on the drive to school. I felt his hand reach over and rub my leg, in a reassuring way. "Your mate is out there love. I promise you won't be spending decades alone." I knew he meant well, I did but he didn't know how I felt and he couldn't. Jaclyn was the perfect mate for Edward, she was in flash like Rosalie and Emmett were and anyone could tell the lengths she'd go for Edward from just one look in her eyes. I was jealous. Not that she was with Edward but that she had a love like that. He sighed again and rubbed my leg once more. I forgot he could hear my thoughts for a moment there. "Alice, I promise you to the ends of the earth, I will not allow you to be alone forever. I will find your mate." I smiled a little before I felt it hit me. I went into my trace like state as the future flashed before me.

"I'm Alice." I said in a high chirpy tone, my eyes focused in on a brunette sitting next to me. She had a soft gentle face, the kind on somebody you'd like to know.

"Bella." She responded, her voice shaking a little.

It ended quickly and I shook my head, trying to figure it out. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into me and I just waved him off. Why I'd receive a vision like that, I was unsure but it had happened. I pushed the thought from my head as we arrived at school. School was just another charade in this life. Act like humans, be like humans yet we weren't really human's. It made me laugh a little. I patted Edward's arm and headed off to my boring morning of classes, unsure of when this random meeting with this girl would be. I breezed through my morning but took my time getting to lunch. Rosalie was always one for the theatrics, loving how every eye in the place turned and was glued on her. Personally, I was over it and therefore took all the time in the world I could to reach the cafeteria. As soon as I entered, a new smell it my nose and in turn made my throat it, it was a scent I had never picked up before, and it was strong. Very strong. I glanced around until my eyes settled on the source, the girl from my vision. She was gorgeous, completely gorgeous in that subtle way. I was lost for a second until I saw her duck in embarrassment. Even from my spot, I could see her cheeks turn pink and her blood rush around in her. I somehow glided to my seat, attempting to block my mind but Edward saw right through it. I took my normally seat and I tried to not look at Edward and Jaclyn, damn them and their mind reading, emotion controlling powers. I would not give in and give them the satisfaction. Must. Not. Think. About. Her. Damn it. I sighed and turned to look at them.

"The girl from your vision?" He questioned his voice ripe with curiosity. I nodded and pushed the food around on my plate. I could feel Jaclyn playing around with my emotions, trying to figure out what it was. She could feel my hunger too.

"Do you need to go and hunt?" She asked, covering her hand with mine. That caught Rosalie's attention. "Why does Alice need to hunt?" Edward waved her off, knowing that he would explain to her after. For the rest of the lunch, they discussed it amongst themselves but my eyes remained focused on one thing. On one girl. Her. Bella. I watch as she sauntered out of the cafeteria and, well aware of the looks my family had cast me, I followed after her silently, curious as to where she was going to class. I watched her step inside before hurrying off to my afternoon class. Her scent lingered around me all through English, so much I couldn't focus without needing to compose myself and push her from my head. The bell rang and I was still in such a daze, searching for the future for her but nothing was coming. Maybe I could have Edward dig into her thoughts but would that be wrong? I slide into my Chemistry seat and drummed my fingers on the table top, waiting for this day to be over.

It hit me then, that smell. It was hers and it was stronger this time. I was intoxicated as I forced my eyes up to examine her. She had a perfect frame to fit that face and my eyes were hooked. I watched as she started to walk closer, my eyes fluttering as her scent came closer. Nothing had ever smelled so good. So mouth watering. I had to keep myself together. I saw as she glanced at me, not knowing what words to say. I smiled as my mind reeled back to this morning in the car. "I'm Alice." I said watching as she turned to look at me. There was a weak smile on her face as she responded with her, "I'm Bella." Her voice was sweet but the smell coming from next to me was too powerful. I needed to hold my breath for the whole of class. I wanted to speak with her more but I didn't know if I could keep it together. I needed this class to be over so I could get out. My throat was on fire with desire for her; nothing had ever smelled so right. The bell rang and I was gone, and the second I was far enough away I took in a huge breath of air. It was uncomfortable spending all that time without breathing, uncomfortable but necessary. I kept walking; afraid she'd catch up with me and found my way to the car. I leaned against it and took a few moments composing myself. Why did she smell so good? How was I supposed to keep myself together sitting next to that fragrance every day?

"Jaclyn," I heard Edward saying as they approached me. Even with my eyes closed I knew they were close, "Take the car back. I'm taking Alice out to hunt." I couldn't even argue as I felt Edward's hand on my arm, taking me into the woods. We were running, fast and away. It wasn't until I caught the deer scent I realized how thirst I was. They weren't as appealing as Bella though, not even close. It didn't matter though because before I even knew it, I was tackling one to the ground, ripping at its' throat with my teeth. The poor deer's blood soothed the burn in my throat, not enough though and I proceeded to take out another two. Finally relaxed with just an itch in my throat, I sighed and sat down on a boulder. Edward hovered over, diving into my thoughts of course, and scanned my head. I had been so good for years, not thirsting after humans in a way I imagined them but my head was so wrapped around Bella Swan's blood. I wanted it so badly, almost an aching need. It set my throat on fire and I pounced once more on a deer, using their blood to sooth my ache.

"We should talk to Carlisle, Alice." I heard Edward say as he lifted me up from the ground. Afraid I was in too much pain to make it Edward? I felt his head nod, his chin touching the top of my head as her held me, "This affects all of us." I had no response but just lay helpless in his arms as he rushed through the forest towards our home. No human had ever made me so weak, so thirsty and so desperate. I needed to be stronger around her or I would be leaving. Edward tightened his grip on me as the flash of leaving left my mind. Of course I never thought what my leaving would do to him, my best friend, my brother. "I'd miss you far too much. Even if Jaclyn tried to keep my emotions in check." He mumbled to me as our pace slowed. Putting my hand on his chest, I balanced myself and stood on my own. Edward groaned a little as we neared the house, "They're all waiting. Family meeting I guess. Jaclyn picked up on your thirsty emotions." He was teasing me, trying to make me feel better. That's why Edward was my favorite.

* * *

"This is far too dangerous for us." Rosalie said as she slammed a hand down on the counter. I could feel Esme's eyes burn a hole through her, violence was not tolerated.

Edward scoffed and turned to her, "Did you even pull Alice into your thoughts? Imagine how this is for her."

"If she's thirsting after this human, then it's a danger to all us Edward. It's the Chief of Police's daughter!" I could feel Jaclyn calm the room; it even eased me and my guilt. I shot her a thankful look with which she returned with a mere nod. Esme was quiet but gently rubbing my shoulder, as if to sooth me. Emmett said nothing but then again did he even care? I saw from the corner of my eye as Edward shook his head no. I smiled shortly to myself, you could always count on Edward to not make a big deal out of something he viewed as nothing. The arguments continued, well Edward and Rose went back and forth on whether or not this was a problem. Carlisle, my kind peaceful father, was silent as well as he paced. He had much more faith in my then I deserved. I had already seen him decide to side with Edward for me to stay. I wish I had his strength to resist all humans, his compassion.

"Alice, I believe you can withstand her." Carlisle finally said returning to the table, "I don't want to lose you and I won't move us unless it is completely needed." I looked up into his warm gold eyes. I didn't need my visions to see Carlisle's future for he would always make the decision to protect his family. Rosalie seemed a little satisfied with the decision of staying but I knew she didn't have the faith in my ability to withhold from giving in. Edward groaned, "Alice you can. Just don't think about her as food."

That's all it took as slowly we all started to laugh. It was unusual for us to even discuss humans as food since it had been almost 20 years since Emmett's little adventure into the world. He'd never touch a human again though, not after Rosalie got finished with him. I sighed, the laughter dying off, and my thoughts refocusing. I cleared my throat, Esme backing off of me as I stood. "Carlisle, I'd never do anything to tear apart our family. I love you and Esme far too much to hurt you but I ask, that if I find I can't be around Bella, I be allowed to leave." I knew Jaclyn was working overtime, keeping everyone calm. Just from the look in Edward's eyes I could see how bad he was hurting at my thought of leaving. Esme hurt too, I was her first child for all reasons but still, I needed to protect them from what I could do.

"Alice has made her decision then." Carlisle spoke, addressing my family more than me, "And we will respect her decision but we will support her through all of this. Clear?" I could see him eye in on Rose, Edward nodded discreetly confirming my thoughts. I smiled weakly and moved around to kiss my father's cheek in thanks before heading towards the woods.

"I'll be back later love." I could hear Edward attempt to whisper to Jaclyn. She had such a strong understanding of our bond I was thankful for it. I felt Edward's presence next to me as I stood on the tree branch. "She understands." He said, delving into my thoughts once more, "She thinks she owes as much to you as I do. For bringing us together I mean." I sat slowly and nodded, feeling all of my own emotions since leaving Jaclyn's presence. It was wonderful having her around to mask at times but now, I wanted to figure it out. What was it about Bella Swan that had me this way, in this gut wrenching pain? I felt addicted to her, even know still feeling her smell surround me in torment. I heard Edward sigh, suddenly remembering his presence. I turned swiftly facing him, "Did you?" I asked, fearful of his answer.

Edward shook his hands, "No. I stopped listening. You wanted your privacy." I sighed and laid my head on his stone shoulder. It wasn't uncomfortable as it would be for some but I didn't know what to think. Edward sighed, he was thinking as much about this as I was. "What are you thinking Edward?" I mused, interested in his thoughts in this whole debacle. He mulled over telling me for a moment and I wondered if he would.

"I will." He spoke to me softly, "I'm just trying to wrap my own head around what you feel. Is it, could be possible that the reason you thirst so badly for her is because there is deeper feelings for her?" I never thought of it like that. She was just a human, why would I ever have feelings for her? I just wanted her blood that was it. "Do you Alice? Why, after all these years, would you suddenly need this human's blood so bad?"

I didn't want to answer him. He was right. I had to have other reasons for wanting her this bad. I could feel Edward rubbing my back, as if he was telling me to figure it out, to not run. If it was more, I had to go, to protect her from myself, from my monster and demon. "Alice you are not a monster. And if you are meant for more with Bella, then you would protect her. You wouldn't harm her." He said to me again.

I hated whenever Edward was right. It was just so, perfectly annoying. He was laughing, which meant he was in my head. I wondered if she had given me a second thought like I had given so many to hear. I could always have Edward go and find out for me. I turned to him, smiling cunningly in the dark. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head before standing, "I'll be right back." I stayed in my spot and watched as he took off running, heading to Bella's house. I sat in the tree for a few minutes waiting as I dazed of into the future. Edward was outside of Bella's house, frustrated as he could not hear her thoughts. This was a first, Edward couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, which just made my job much harder. I sighed as I heard him return.

"You couldn't hear her." I said slightly bummed and upset by this. He grumbled and sat next to me. "It's not your fault." I told him as I swung my legs back and forth. He nodded clearly still stuck on why he couldn't hear her. I looked at him and kissed his cheek before standing up, "I'll be back later tonight." He looked up at me, his mouth open in shook before he, too, shot up to his feet. "Alice you can't."

I chuckled and removed his hand that he had grasped in his panic, "Relax Edward, I scanned my future and hers. I have no intention of killing her." He didn't let go. I didn't blame him. This was his home. I was his baby sister. He was just doing his job, "Would it make you feel better if I allowed you to be in the woods close by?" His face twisted as if he was trying to hide a smirk on his lips. I didn't need him to verbally answer as he dropped my arm and I turned to go. "I'll alert Carlisle to where we'll be tonight. I'll bring Jaclyn just in case as well." I rolled my eyes and headed off. They weren't to blame. They were protecting our family.

It wasn't hard for me to trace her scent at all. I followed the woods until I came to a clearing, spotting her house. I saw Chief Swan's cruiser sitting out front and what I assumed to be Bella's deathtrap of a vehicle. I spotted the living room light on, assuming Charlie Swan to either be dozing off on the couch or awake watch a game. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, her room was upstairs, to the left. There was a tree in front of it, it would simply make my job easier to sneak in quietly. I could smell Edward and Jaclyn coming up as well. They would be fine together in the woods. In a blur, I was up the tree and perched on her window sill, watching her. She couldn't see me but was rather amusing to study. She was pacing, for reasons I couldn't figure out. I caught the last of her words as she fell onto her bed. What was I doing to you? What were you doing to me Bella Swan? I was perched outside your window, inhaling your scent just to see if I could stand it. Sure as not though, my throat burned and my eyes darkened. I couldn't though. I calmed myself and waited. Minutes passed and I could hear her heartbeat slow into a slumber. I bit my hard marble lip, pausing only briefly before sliding open her window and silently stepping in.

I didn't prepare myself for the smell and it assaulted me fast. I closed my eyes, swallowed a lump in my fiery throat and waited. Edward and Jaclyn had come closer to me. I'm fine. I could do this. I took a seat at her desk and just stared at her as she slept. Hours and hours passed as I sat in that chair. It helped me. It helped me understand her scent and although the desire dimmed a little, it was still strong and there.

* * *

I finally pulled my eyes off her as I saw Jaclyn at the window. It would be time to go. Time for school. Time for Bella. Silently I stood and slide out of the room, meeting up with my brother in the forest quickly. His eyes spoke his question.

"It's better. But only a little." I said as we rushed towards the house. Carlisle stood on the porch waiting for us. I couldn't read his look at all, afraid he was disappointed in me for going like that. Edward pursed his lips and shook his head, taking Jaclyn's hand and leading her away. I slowed my pace as I walked towards my father. I hung my head, not sure what to expect. When I felt Carlisle's arms around me though, it was an affirmative I had done the right thing.

I looked up at him, the confusion in my eyes. He laughed and held my cheek in his hand, "You stayed. And you tried to find a way to make it possible for you to be around her. I'm proud of you." I sighed and buried my face in his chest, feeling much better about my late night stay at Bella's. "Now go Alice, you still have school."

I chuckled and nodded, gliding up to my room and changing into yet another outfit. I kissed Esme goodbye on my way out and felt Edward's hand pulling towards his car instead of Emmett's jeep. His look said it all, Rosalie did not approve of my actions or decision to pursue anything with Bella. I rolled my eyes and slide into the back of Edward's Volvo, impatient to arrive at school for the first time in all the years I'd been in school. Edward could hear my thoughts and tapped the gas lightly, hurrying up. I shot a smile of thanks from the backseat, watching as he and Jaclyn took hands. I turned to gaze out the window. I scanned the future for anything exciting and sighed when nothing popped out. Edward pulled into his usual spot and before the engine was off, I was out and looking over the parking lot. I saw her truck and smiled as I watched her lean against it. I leaned against the back of the Volvo and watched her, folding my arms across my chest. Edward leaned next to me and looked as Mike Newton approached Bella as well, "I should probably not tell you is thoughts or you may want to kill him as well. Although for different reasons." I shot his the deadliest look I could manage only to be met with a laugh, "Too soon to joke."

Jaclyn too chuckled, which earned her a look as well, "Let's go to class little vampire." I groaned and turned back to catch Bella look dead at me. Jaclyn had only said vampire low enough for me to her but the hairs on my next still stood. I smiled my biggest smile at Bella and held a hand in a friendly wave. Today was going to be the type of day I needed to prepare myself for.

* * *

So the first two chapters are up XD I'm super proud. I'm working on the next couple. My plan for this story is to have it at least be 30 chapters. Twilight is just the basis, this could probably go anywhere. Thanks for all the reviews so far! Keep them coming. It'll probably excite you to hear that until Solstice is complete, I won't be working on any other stories.


	4. Before The Storm

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.

**Before The Storm**

Alice Cullen was looking at me. I didn't even need to turn and look at her to know. I could just feel it. While debating whether or not to actually look up at her, I heard Mike yelling my name and coming over. He was a nice kid, he really was but something in my spine told me he wasn't looking to be my friend. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my head and turned to him smiling, "Hey Mike." He said something but I was ignoring him. I was thinking that since I clearly was no longer enthralled with the hood of my truck, I could just turn and look at Alice right?

I craned my neck a little and looked at her. She was talking to her sister and then just looked up, like she knew I was looking at her. She smiled. I could make out those white teeth from across the parking lot. I raised my hand in response and smiled back weakly. Maybe it was me being shy yesterday. I could of said something else after all. I watched as she sauntered off with her family. My eyes were glued to her back, completely taking her full body into my mind. If she was going to haunt my dreams every night like she did last night, the least I could have was a full visual.

"Bella? Bella, Bella, Bella?" God, Mike's annoying voice interrupted my thoughts. He caught on I was ignoring him. Turning to him, I plastered a fake smile on my lips. "Hey sorry, what's up now?" He muttered something about class and lunch and I just nodded, grabbing my stuff and starting towards the school. I silently thanked God when Angela appeared at my other Mike free side. "Hey Bella, what are you up too this weekend?" I didn't even need to face Mike to know that the smile had fallen. Yep, that boy was planning on asking me out.

"Uh, I'm not totally sure yet. You know, second day here and all." I said with a few nods of my head in a repetitive matter.

"Come with us to La Push. It's the local beach around her. Surf's pretty good if you're into that sort of thing." She said to me as we stepped inside the school hallway. For some reason the first thing my eyes sought were Alice and I found her, leaning casually against some lockers next to her brother. Her found mine again and I blushed. I was close enough that she saw and a smile crossed her lips. I lowered my head and looked at Angela quickly, "Oh surfing isn't my thing. I have this general lack of coordination and it's an issue." I laughed to let her know it was a joke and she chuckled along with me.

"Ha, hah, ha. Good one Arizona!" Mike said in a ridiculously obnoxious laugh. We were passing by the Cullen's right at that moment and I swore Alice was rolling her eyes at him. I blushed again. Okay, this was getting a little old here. This blushing every time Alice looked at me wasn't going to fly with much longer but then again, even I knew what little control I had over it.

"I wouldn't mind coming with you though." I said shifting my attention back to Angela. She was going to be a good friend, I had that gut feeling. Her eyes lit up as we stood to separate for classes. "Awesome Bella. I'll see you in Calc." She headed off in one direction with Mike, leaving me alone in the slowly emptying hallway. I stood in my spot for a minute, looking up just to see which way Alice had went and was surprised to see her gliding towards me. Even her steps were flawless, kind of like her. As she reached me, I swallowed the nervous lump that had grown in my throat.

"Hey." I said attempting to be casual.

"Hello," came her soft response, complete with a smile, "Shouldn't you be headed to class? You'll be late."

I laughed slightly, shrugging my shoulder, "Shouldn't you?"

"Touché Bella Swan." She eyed me as she slowly walked away. The way she said my name sent shivers right down my spine. I stood rooted in that spot as I watched her disappearing. I didn't even notice I was biting my lip until she was gone. Huh, that was new. Sighing with a grin on my face, I stepped into my morning class and regained my strength and thoughts. It was pointless to even take notes. The only thing I was thinking about was the way she said my name, Bella Swan. She made it sound so much more extraordinary than it was. I spent the rest of the morning in a haze from our brief encounter, basically just being present in my classes. Lunch. That's what I want. Not to actually eat, but to just be there, to just sit and be in her presence again. Angela and I stepped out of Calc, our conversation focused on the weekend and the La Push plans. I told her of Jacob Black and how he might show up. She tried to tease me about having a crush on Jacob. I couldn't help but laugh. There was a lot I didn't know but I knew I didn't have a crush on Jacob.

As we entered the cafeteria and found our table, I couldn't help but move my eye line to the Cullen table. She was the only one there, sitting there as if she had been waiting for me. There was a cunning little smile that set on her lips as she watched me. Who was I kidding? She wasn't watching me. I had to shake my head to get the thoughts out of there. I slide into the open spot between Angela and Jessica.

"So La Push this weekend, whose all in?" Angela asked the group. Mike googlely eyed me and it took all of me to not roll my eyes at him.

"I'm in. Swell will be great, perfect surf weather." Mike said nodding his head eagerly. I had a sinking gut feeling he was planning on asking me if I wanted him to teach me how to surf.

"That sounds so good actually. It's been forever since I've been at the beach." Jessica said nodding her head way too fast, her eyes completely set on Mike. I just wanted to groan and ask these two why they weren't together. I caught Angela rolling her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. They continued to talk about La Push and surfing and I was trying my best to stay involved but the only thing I wanted was to look at Alice again, to see if she was looking at me again. Angela picked up on something with me and just leaned in, making sure none of the others could hear. I knew I liked her for a reason.

"Rumor has it you're Alice Cullen's lab partner right?" She whispered into my ear. Even the way Alice's name was said by others got to me. I shrugged and fought off the strong urge to look at her again.

"Yeah. We said like two words to each other though." I was trying to sound casual, as if it wasn't a big deal but I don't know how well it was working. Angela had a weird smile on but she didn't push it any farther. The lunch bell rang and I got up, taking a second to glance over my shoulder at Alice. I was at least 99.9% sure she was looking at me this time. I held my hand up like a buffoon and waved it just a little. I was surprised to see her wave back. I paused as I noticed she was taking a step forward. Whatever she was planning on doing was cut off when the blonde Rosa or Rose or something grabbed her harshly and pulled her away. Blondie didn't seem to be a fan of me. I felt a tug on my shirt and noticed Angela waiting for me. I blushed a tint of light pink and said nothing to her short laugh before heading out and going to class.

* * *

Unlike yesterday, I was the first one out of econ and practically sprinted towards Chemistry. I walked in the door and noticed there were only a few people, Mike Newton included but the only thing I cared about was Alice. She was there already. He looked far too hopeful as I walked down the aisle towards my seat, merely just giving him the smallest smile possible. I didn't look at her but I knew she was looking at me. "I believe Mike is hoping you go and talk to him right now." She said to me. It sounded like she was hiding a laugh. I wouldn't cared if she did laugh though, she was talking to me again. I pulled out my book and turned looking at her, "I think Mike's going to be hoping for awhile then."

She let out a giggle, a high pitched perfect giggle. Her giggle made me smile. It was as if everything Alice did caused a chain reaction in me. My nerves were settling down as I looked at her. She cleared her throat and looked me dead in the eye, I shivered. Like visibly shivered. "I'm sorry about yesterday. My mother raised me with better manners than that. Could we start over?"

I was reeling. She was apologizing for yesterday. She was an odd one alright. I laughed, trying to break the serious mood and nodded, offering her the most genuine smile I could muster at that moment, "Well then, hi. I'm Bella Swan." Did those words really come out like that? I just wanted to bang my head against the table. She was smiling though so I was taking that as a good sign. "Hello Bella Swan, I'm Alice Cullen." She was mocking me now, playfully mocking me with an irresistible smile on her face. Wait a minute, irresistible, gorgeous? When did I start using words like that to describe girls. I pulled my mind off the thought as the bell rang, signaling the start of class. The teacher, whose name I still didn't know, started talking about the different elements and this and that. Our assignment was fairly easy, fill in a blank periodic table. I cast a sideways glance at Alice, who seemed rather bored by all this. "Not a chemistry fan?" I questioned as I slide the second blank table to her.

"Oh no I love chemistry." She said to me with a grin, "I just prefer the type that involves another person." I felt a heat rise through my neck as she said that. The way she was looking at me with those eyes, she had the most satisfying eyes I had seen ever. I chuckled nervously and bit my lip, praying that my cheeks wouldn't blush but they did. I was blushing at something else she said. Just add that to the total. I heard her inhale sharply and looked at her for a second. It looked as if she was composing herself.

"We should get on with the assignment." She finally said after a moment or two. What I wouldn't give to hear the thought that crossed her mind a minute ago. Nodding in agreement, I started to fill in my own chart, not pausing to ask Alice any of them. She was eyeing me amused. I could see it from the corner of my own vision. I stopped for a second and turned my head to look at her, "Problem?"

"No, no problem at all. You just seem to not need any help." She informed me. I sat up a little, a little grin threatening the corners of my lips.

"Do you need help?"

"No.

"You sure?"

Alice slide her paper over in front of me. I was taken aback. The paper was handed out less than five minutes ago and her entire table was filled in. Filled in and it wasn't even sloppy. Every single letter was loopy and faultless. I looked up at her, my face clearly full of bewilderment. And she laughed, she just laughed and pulled her paper back, "Did I mention I was good at chemistry?" I laughed with her this time, wishing I hadn't. I just wanted to hear her laugh again. It was so infectious when she did, like nothing could ever sound that good.

The loud bell interrupted my thoughts. I was mulling over whether or not to ask Alice if she wanted a ride home when I had decided too. Ducking my head down to put my things away by the time I looked up, she was gone. I frowned. I didn't want her to just disappear like that but I was beginning to think she did that often. Mike seemed to notice Alice's sudden departure and made his way over to me. He pulled his lips together and waited, drumming on my desk. "I'll walk out with you." He finally said. I huffed out a sigh, hoping he didn't hear it but nodded as well. "Sure Mike." I grabbed my stuff and started to walk with him. He was blabbering on about the damn weekend again. I got it. We were going to the beach. A very, very cold beach. It wasn't fair to Mike to be so short and upset but well, Alice had basically run away from me once again and now I was stuck with Mike. As we walked out to the parking lot the first thing my eyes did was dart to the spot where Alice was this morning. Of course the Volvo was gone. I was getting a sad feeling that Alice and I were going to be "friends" only at school. If that was the best I was getting than fine but it wasn't enough. It wasn't what I really wanted. My eyes were locked on the wet pavement as Mike walked along with me, fumbling lines about movies and stuff. I looked up and was about to say something to him when my eyes caught my truck. Alice was just casually leaning up against it. Mike noticed to and mumbled something about work and offered a hurried goodbye.

I walked the rest of the way slowly, most of the car park had cleared out, leaving a few stragglers here and there. I raised my eyebrows in question as I approached my truck and Alice. I stopped a few steps away from her and folded my arms across my chest. I was waiting on her, on her explanation as to why she had rushed away and was now here. Waiting.

"It seems my family has left without me." Alice said to me. There was something off about her smile, as if she was hiding something. "It's a little out of your way but I'd greatly appreciate it if you could give me a ride home." I stared at her for a second. I was trying to look like I was thinking about it but she was wearing a seriously cute grin. It wasn't fair. I laughed and nodded my head. She smiled and walked around to the passenger side, climbing in. I shivered as I did too. This cold was getting to me. I went from sunshine all day, every day to cold, wet and murky. I caught Alice looking at me.

"Adjusting to the cold." I explain as I started up the truck. I pushed on the heating as I did and then stuck the car into drive.

"Are you enjoying Forks though?" She questioned me. I glanced at her, she had on her regular smile. Whoa. I was giving her smiles now?

"Well these have been a pretty cool three days."

She laughed. It was contagious and I was laughing along with her. We drove in silence for a minute before a song came across the radio that I hated. I groaned and Alice caught it. "This song is awful." I said as I reached out to change it. She did too and my hand grazed hers. I gasped and she pulled her hand back quickly.

"You're like serious freezing." I said, stating the obvious. Alice just looked at me and I couldn't get a read on her at all. She heard me but she seemed to just skip over the question. "So why are you here Bella?" God, just the way my name rolled off her tongue made me grow hotter.

"Uh, well my mom got remarried and wanted to spend time with Phil. He plays baseball, minor league stuff so he's always moving." I said nervously as I ran over the cold touch of her hand again and again. "What about your family?"

She was silent and I thought she wasn't going to answer me. "That way." Alice told me pointing left. I listened to her and drove along the small dirt road to her house. I stopped in front of it and breathlessly whispered to myself looking at the huge glass house. What more did I expect from the Cullen's though. I leaned back in my seat and looked at Alice. She had an odd look on her face again. Suddenly she snapped back to attention and I questioned her with my own look. Of course all she gave me in return was some smile. It felt like Alice was just this big mystery that I wanted to know about. I hated being in the dark.

"Well Bella." Alice spoke pulling me from my thoughts, "This is my stop." I nodded my head slowly, biting down on my lip. I was trying to figure out just how to get her to stay in the truck. As I opened my mouth to speak, even though I didn't have words, my phone rang. I fumbled around for it and hit answer. I held a finger up to Alice, a pleading look on my face.

"Hello?" I said sighing, not intending to be annoyed but it came out that way.

"Hey Bella, I know this is random." The voice on the other end. The voice belong to Jacob, "But do you maybe want to come out to the reservation sometime?"

"Actually Jacob, we're going to La Push on Saturday so maybe I'll see you." My eyes were glued on Alice and not even I could miss the expression on her face. It was like she didn't approve of La Push. Jacob got really excited and I hurried my own goodbye before hanging out.

"Sorry." I mumbled to Alice, throwing my phone back in my bag.

"Are you really going to La Push on Saturday?" Was all Alice said to me. She said it in a tone I hadn't heard her use ever. It was almost angry. I stuttered and just nodded yes.

"Bella." She groaned like she knew something I didn't. I was utterly confused at that moment and I wanted to push it but Alice cut me off, "Just, ugh. Be careful." I opened my mouth again but no words came out. Alice Cullen made no sense to me. She sighed and I watched as the air rose and then fell in her chest. "Thank you for the ride Bella. I'll see you later." And just like that, Alice was gone and I felt alone again.

* * *

**Three chapters up in one day? I'm impressed with myself. Truthfully though, I want to get to the core of the story but these chapters are needed very much to get there. I've got a few more chapters I plan on writing today since I'm on a roll. I know as a reader I hate waiting for updates so I'll work my ass off. Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader to scan some of the next chapters. If you can do it, just let me know.**


	5. Fall To Pieces

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.

**This is the first chapter I've done from both Alice and Bella's POV. If you aren't a fan of it, just let me know. Kind of easier to write this one out this way. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fall To Pieces**

"Werewolves!" I said in total disbelief as I paced in front of Edward. I had no right to choose whom Bella surrounded herself with this I knew but these were werewolves we were talking about here. And she had no idea at all. Yet she was about to go gallivanting off into the woods with them. And some were still cubs! I felt a strange sense of calm come over me and I turned suddenly to the door, glaring at Jaclyn. "Don't you try and calm me down. She's running off with wolves."

Jaclyn of course ignored me as she moved swiftly inside and to Edward's side. I needed to focus. I needed to see Bella and her future, to ensure that she wouldn't be harmed but every time I tried to see Saturday I got nothing. "Those dirty mutts muck up my vision. I can see nothing." I groaned frustrated and flopped down into a chair. I was so angry I didn't even want to break my anger to look at Emmett and Rosalie. He was laughing and grinning from ear to ear, finding amusement with my angst. I was going to kill him if I had the chance. The calm came again. I knew I was pushing Jaclyn to her limits, forcing her to keep me calm like this.

"So what exactly is going on right now?" Rosalie asked me or Edward or anyone who would give her answers. She lived in such ignorant bliss sometimes but if she didn't I could only imagine how horribly she'd fail. It was Edward who cleared his throat, his eyes focused on the door as Carlisle and Esme walked in. I should of known my yelling would of attracted the whole family in. I sighed and hit my head against the table as soft as I could. Esme was fond of it. I just waited for Edward to take over.

He moved from his seat and allowed Jaclyn to take his spot. Standing behind her, Edward lovingly put his hands on her shoulders. "It seems that Bella is friends with the Quiletes on the reservation. Alice is uncomfortable with Bella, what was the word, gallivanting off?" He gave me a look. His humor wasn't necessary at the moment. Getting what my glare meant he continued, "Anyway, Alice doesn't want Bella running off into the woods with the wolves. She's a little unhappy."

Rosalie huffed and I turned to her. What did she think I was just randomly yelling about wolves. I was planning on saying something but she beat me to the punch so to speak, "This is dangerous Alice. So dangerous not just for us but for her. Running around with vampires and werewolves isn't something humans can handle." I wanted to say something in response but she was right.

"Alice, you proved me wrong by showing you could be strong enough to be around her and that's good, that's good for all of us but is she strong enough to be around you?" Rosalie's words stung, mostly because she had never been so right before.

"That isn't fair Rose. Don't guilt Alice." Edward said, shooting to my defense of course. "She feels something for Bella, should we not support her?" I expected Rose to make a mockery out of Edward's words, that was what she did but it was Carlisle who spoke up.

"Do you have feelings for Bella?" He asked me, his voice tender and caring. Of course he was more concerned about me, that was my father for you. I looked from Edward to Carlisle and finally let out a small nod, "Yes but I don't know what kind of feelings."

He was silent. They all were. Leave it up to me to mess with the balances of things. Why couldn't I have just fallen in love with a vampire huh? The second I thought it I shut my eyes tight for a moment before turning to Edward. His eyes were wide with shock but what could I say? I had seen it in a vision, a vision I could no longer let come true. I held my hands up and stood, "Rose is right thought.

"She is?" came the chorus of Edward, Jaclyn and Esme followed with an "I am?" by Rosalie her. I let out a small chuckle before focusing in on the awful truth. "Rosalie was right about putting Bella in danger but I'm also putting all of us in danger. What if I did end up with Bella? Carlisle you know what the options would be and if I did change her, I'd break the treaty with the wolves and bring war upon us." I had to stop for a moment to get myself together. "There are far too many dangers with me being involved with Bella Swan. It must end."

I said nothing else as I swept out of the room, leaving them be. It hurt. This hurt and I wanted, more than anything, to cry and I couldn't. It was painful beyond anything I had experienced but I had to. I had to do this for my Bella. This wasn't some perverted sense of chivalry or anything, this was me simply protecting her before she had the chance to get attached. I sighed as the sun began to set, bringing on my long night. My homework had long been done and for now I had nothing. Jaclyn had come and joined me in my tree. I could feel her testing the mood around me and I chuckled, "White flag is up. You may approach." I didn't know at what moment I started to sit but my head was against the thick trunk and my legs dangling off the edge.

"Is this what you want?" She asked me, not wanting to set me off. I had to smile a little.

"Yes and no." I sighed, "I want her but I'd rather her be safe and it'd hurt her less now." I closed my eyes and saw into tomorrow and opened them, "Should be easy enough. Sunny for the next few days. I won't have to see her at school." Even though I had agreed to stay away, I still wanted to be with her, be around her. Jaclyn tapped my shoulder a little and nodded, as if she could read minds like Edward. I smiled weakly and stood before taking off at full speed.

I was outside of the Swan residence in no time. Her truck was parked in the driveway although I had no idea where she was inside the house. Like a complete creeper I waited in the shadows as the night consumed the air. Her bedroom light flicked on and I moved, jumping from tree to tree until I was finally content. And then I sat there. I sat there for hours upon hours staring into her bedroom window at her. She was going back between homework and her thoughts and I sat mesmerized by each actions. I couldn't even count the hours I was out there until I noticed Bella climb into bed. I waited and listened to her breathing before I jumped to her tree. I shimmed up it and in through the window. Silly Bella for not locking it but at that moment I didn't mind. I was where I belonged, even if she didn't know I belonged with her.

* * *

Alice wasn't at school the next day, or the day after or on Friday. It was strange, without Alice my days were a blur and my nights consumed by her. I wanted to know where she was, why she had went. Did it have to do with the day I dropped her off? Was there some kind of feud with the Blacks? I had questions and I was getting no answers. Jessica had said that on sunny days, none of the Cullens' ever showed. They went on outdoor enrichment activities or something like that. It didn't matter though, Alice was gone.

The only thing that even brightened my spirits was the prospect of going out to La Push tomorrow. I had called Jacob and promised him some quality, one on one. Besides Angela, Jacob was the only person in Forks I could really call my friend. Well besides Alice but once more she was gone. I wasn't about to play this game with her though. School had ended and Alice was a no show again. Chemistry wasn't good with her. I actually had to chuckle to myself on that last comment I made.

Fine, maybe my slight obsession with Alice Cullen was more or less a crush or something. I didn't need to be teased about it by anybody. And the last thing I needed was for her to know. It was crazy. Me having a crush on a girl, on Alice no less. It had happened though and I would have to deal with it. I got home from school in a daze of course, every day was like that. I made dinner for Charlie, did something to keep myself busy but my mind always wandered back to Alice. It was impossible not to. I checked my clock. 9:08. I had no idea where the hours had went but they had gone. Changing quickly, I shut off my light and crawled into bed. The dreams came as they always did. It was the two of us, in a field. She gave me look that told me to chase her. I did. I ran after her like always. I had never reached her but this time I did. I reached out and caught hold of her cold, hard arm.

I spun her to face me, the smile on her lips to die for. I stared into her eyes, seeking permission to continue. She gave it and I stepped to her body, feeling whole and complete. I just stood as her arms wrapped around me. My petite little pixie. I smiled wide as I leaned down, her lips inches from mine. I wanted it. I wanted to kiss her so bad.

Instead I awoke. I was gasping for air as my eyes shot open. I wasn't ready for what greeted me though. Alice was standing in my room. I knew she was. We held eyes for a moment, unsure of what to do. I reached over and flicked on the light but by the time I turned back she was gone. I scrambled out of bed and raced to the window. If Alice was here, she was long gone. I took a step back to the spot she was in and I took a deep breath. I inhaled and smelled her. She was here. Alice needed to give me answers.

* * *

Even after my crazy, and somewhat arousing dream, I managed to fall back asleep for a few hours. I got up early enough to get myself together for La Push. I made Charlie lunch and dinner beforehand just in case. Finally deciding everything was okay, I kissed him goodbye and headed out to the truck, my mind settling in on my favorite topic. I wished that it wasn't a dream and more of a reality but more than that I wanted to know why Alice was in my room at night.

I got to the beach no problems and met up with my group of friends. Angela and I hung out in the truck talking and laughing as they rest of them heading out onto the waves. She was teasing me about Alice right when Jacob walked over. I looked up from Angela to smile at Jacob.

"Have a seat." I said to Jacob, smiling at his company.

"This is Quil and Embry. I hang out with these losers when I'm not with you." He told me. I knew he was trying to impress me and I think Angela picked up on it too. There wasn't much that got passed her as I suspected she knew of my crush on Alice.

"We were just talking about Bella's M.I.A. lab partner." Angela told them, filling them in and trying to include them. It was quite sweet of her actually. Jake laughed and looked over at me, "Whose playing hooky on you?"

"Alice Cullen." Angela said shooting me a teasing smirk. I chuckled a little and looked at Jake. He had tensed up as had his friends. I gave him a look, "What you guys not like the Cullens' or something?"

"They mind their business where they belong." Quil said giving Jake a look as well. I shook off the uneasy feelings and hastily changed the conversation. All Jacob offered was an apologetic smile.

Soon enough however, it was simply Jake and I, walking along the beach like two old pals. I was having him catch me up on all the latest gossip from the reservation and I the same from in town. It was easy being with Jake, no questions no wondering. Yet Alice always, always came creeping into my thoughts. What Quil said earlier had left me uneasy, Jacob was enough of my friend to tell me the truth though, that I was sure of.

"Jacob?" I asked in my most not intrusive voice I could manage. He turned to me and gave me his crooked grin, as if he knew what was coming but let me finish, "What did Quil mean earlier? About his comment on the Cullens'?"

Jake sighed and kicked the sand along the beach. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to tell me. I picked up on an awful lot of bad blood vibes going on between the two. It may have been a little wrong but just for some extra persuasion I looped my arm through his as we walked.

He laughed at the action. His laughter wasn't anything like Alice's though. Jacob's was more warm and reassuring, like a soft place to land if I ever need too type of lap. "You really want to know don't you?" He said looking at me. I responded with my most Bella like smile.

He sighed and I knew he had caved. I settled in for our walk and turned my attention to him. "Alright so the story goes like this." He told me scratching the back of his head with his free hand, "Long ago back in the days of my great grandfather the Cullens' supposedly moved to Forks."

"Wait," I said scrunching up my nose, "Didn't the Cullens' like just move here or something?"

Jacob laughed and gave me a look, "If I'm in story telling mode, no interruptions okay?" I blushed a little and nodded as we continued to walk. "Where was I? Oh yeah, Cullens'. Well the story goes that during that time the Cold Ones walked the earth. Did you know that my people are supposedly descendents of wolves?" I raised an eyebrow at Jake. Cold ones and wolves? He was tricking me but I let him continue. "Well the only enemy a wolf had is a cold one, if you believe in the story of course. Well the cold ones came and walked the earth. One day the Quiletes caught the cold ones on their land. Normally, they were to be killed right away but these ones were different. They weren't hunting humans."

I looked at Jacob. Were the Cold Ones actually vampires. Reading my mind, he smirked a little and nodded as we wandered off the beach and into the woods. Charlie had warned me to never go off into the woods, for fear of some animal attacking me, but I was with Jacob and that kid had bulked up since he was eight. I waited for Jake to finish and he knew I was. "The cold ones made a treaty with my people. They would stay off Quileute land and they would never hunt or kill a human. It's all a bunch of make believe if you ask me though."

Vampires. Vampires in Forks. The Cullens' were vampires, or at least according to Jacob's story. I let go of his arm and turned to face him, "What were these cold ones like?"

He shrugged like he didn't knew but he would of done anything to please me, "Cold duh. Pale I guess. Hard as rock. The legend says that the reason my great grandfather knew they were different was because of their eyes. They were supposedly some super golden brown." I was frozen as he said the last part. Alice was four for four. All of the Cullens' were. Jacob wasn't lying to me, his story was true.

I guess he read my face cause I felt hands on my shoulders and him shaking me, "Bella, the story isn't real. Stop worrying like that." He laughed and I felt strangely reassured by this but I was still skeptical.

"Sure you're not a wolf Jacob? I mean you did shoot up suddenly?" I teased. He caught my grin and shrugged.

"If I am, I'm not telling you." He relaxed and sat down on a nearby rock. "Why are you so interested in all of this?"

I wanted to tell him the truth, I did but I didn't know how he'd react. He was a good friend and a good guy but if any of the story was true, even if Jacob wasn't a wolf, he still had to hate the Cullens'. It made me laugh though, Jacob a werewolf. I could buy it though, mainly because the length of his hair. As I went to make fun of him, the crunching of leaves and branches from behind me caught my attention. I turned and looked at the sound and saw a group of three huge, half naked guys coming towards us. Instinctively I jumped behind Jacob and was quite relieved to see him put his arm in front of me to protect me.

"Those aren't stories for you to tell Jacob Black." The largest of the group said. I sized him up, decision made, I did not like him. The other two scoffed at Jacob. Even though I though Jake was big, he was nothing compared to these guys.

"Run home little boy. Leave the stories to the big boys okay?" The one of the guy's left said. That did it for me. Nobody pushed Jacob around, not with me around. I didn't even know where the courage came from but I pushed passed Jacob and stood in front of him.

"Listen," I said to him in a tone even I was shocked to use, "Jacob is twice the man you'll ever be. So stop being an idiot and go away." Well, the second the guy let a heavy laugh leave his chest I got pissed. Fuming I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. Then something strange happened. The guy started shaking. The other two were yelling something about Jacob and me running but I was stuck. Then I felt myself being pulled along by Jacob but out the corner of my eye the guy I hit changed.

He wasn't a man anymore. He was a huge, snarling wolf. I pissed off a wolf. I was in shock. Jacob's story was true and there was a wolf chasing me. I felt Jacob sling shot me forward and I landed on my hands and knees. I looked over my shoulder in time to see Jacob hunched over in pain.

"RUN!" He yelled at me. I scrambled to my feet just in time to watch him phase into a golden brown wolf. Why I wasn't standing still screaming I didn't know but I watched as Jacob charged towards the incoming wolf. That was enough for me. I ran as fast as I could, pumping my legs under me as I ran through the woods. I was going to die, I just knew it.

Everything was a blur as I ran through branch after branch. I couldn't stop running though. I heard the growls from behind me and knew they were getting closer. I whipped my head behind me to see if there was anything and once I looked straight ahead again I saw the only person I had longed to see, Alice. She had her arms open and even from a distance I knew she was worried. It looked like Edward was there as well with a man I assumed to be their dad.

Alice took me so off guard, I didn't see the huge branch sticking up from the ground in front of me. In typical clumsy Bella I tripped right over it. On the way to the ground, I felt my head strike a rock as well. I didn't even need to look at my leg to know it was covered in blood. I heard the roars from the wolves growing closer. I hurt though. I hurt a lot. I couldn't understand why none of the Cullens' rushed to get me.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled at me louder than I had ever heard. Her voice was still perfect though as it rang around my ears, "Get up Bella! Run to me!" I had to listen, I just had too. I was dizzy though as I pushed myself up using my hands and feet. I stumbled a few years and kept stumbling. I had to run right into Alice I guess. It felt like hours to get to her but the second I felt her cold marble arms around me I collapsed into them. I heard them talking and I felt myself get lifted into someone else's arms. Then we were running. It felt more like gliding though. I lifted my head enough to see the forest zip passed us. Alice was next to me. I tried to speak her name but I couldn't. By the time I blinked we were at the Cullens' house. It wasn't humanly possible to be there in that amount of time. Then again it wasn't humanly possible for Jake to be a wolf but that had happened too.

I was put down somewhere soft. There were black spots and pain but I could feel Alice next to me, holding my hand. "I'm right here Bella. I won't leave." That was the last thing I remembered before the darkness and pain overtook me.

* * *

**I had been so desperate to write that chapter. That was what I was building up too. Thank you for all the great reviews and thanks for so many of you putting this under your favorite stories. It's an awesome feeling. I'll see about possibly getting an update to you all before the weekend is over. Enjoy! Oh and if anyone is at all curious, the playlist that has somehow inspired this piece of work is on my profile =] Check it out!**


	6. Untouchable

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.

**Untouchable**

**

* * *

  
**

The last two hours had seemed like a complete fantasy fueled only by adrenaline. I sat next to Bella, my hand still holding hers as she lay on the bed unconscious. Carlisle had tried to reassure me countless times she would be alright but she fell so hard. I could of saved her from such a fall but that damn treaty line. It was a joke to me, the wolves protecting the humans from us yet they were the ones who put Bella in danger.

Stupid untrained mutts. I growled lightly at the mere thought of the stupid animals. The whole phasing into wolves thing was suppose to be a secret I thought. Apparently not. How Bella didn't have a heart attack was a mystery to me. Maybe she was stronger than I thought. I was still frustrated with those wolves. I could see Bella if she were around them. If Edward hadn't been out hunting, we might have not reached Bella. I shook the horrid thought from my mind, rubbing the back of her hand more to reassure myself rather than her.

Carlisle stepped into the room again. I watched him closely as he checked her vitals, pupils, the whole nine years basically. He had come in to check in on her every fifteen minutes so far. I expected him to just leave but instead he came over to me.

"I'm proud of you Alice." I heard him try and whisper to me. I had to chuckle. Even a whisper in this family wasn't a whisper. I turned and looked into his perfect golden eyes. I knew mine were darker, due to the fact I was overwhelmed with Bella's blood after her fall. "You focused in on what mattered, not your instincts." I knew he was trying to make me feel better but I wouldn't be happy until this mess in my bed was finally awake.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said softly as I felt his lips pressed upon my cheek. With one last smile, Carlisle stood and left the room. Leaving me alone in my thoughts once more, I just stared at Bella. She'd have questions. I would have to give answers. It was only fair. I'd also have a fair amount of apologizing to do. From below me, I could hear Rosalie storming about. Who knew what she was anger about this time. She had been testing my patience lately.

I was so completely wrapped up in my own mind and thoughts and the future, I didn't feel Bella stirring under I caught her low groan. I moved from my chair to the bed, leaning over Bella as she came too. Carlisle said she had a concussion and a cut along her leg but no real damage. I wasn't ready to call on him just yet. Her eyes fluttered open and to me. She wanted to jump but I kept my palm pressed against her shoulder, forcing her to stay down.

"Shh, you're okay now Bella. You're safe." Even as the last word rolled off my tongue, I knew it was a lie. She'd never be safe anymore. Not in this world anymore but what choice did I have? I could either abandon her and ignore my feelings or embrace it and protect her.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked, her eyes darting around the room trying to figure out what was going on. "Alice!" Her voice was sharp and full of surprise as she looked at me as though seeing me for the first time. "Jacob's a wolf. Like he's a werewolf and you're, whoa, you're spinning."

I couldn't help but allow the smile to come across my lip as I soothed her, my hand running along her cheek. It worked as I felt her lower her body and stop fighting me. Sighing, her eyes ran along the ceiling as she tried to figure out what was going on. "Carlisle will be in to check on you in a second. You took a pretty bad fall there Bella." I said finally. It was a strange feeling, not have my throat burn with desire for her. Although I was sure I'd never fully get use to her scent, I was now able to manage my thirst for her.

On cue, Carlisle stepped in and assumed his doctor role, smiling friendly at Bella. "Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen." She mumbled some sort of hello, embarrassment flooding her as she lay there. "That was quite a fall you had there Bella." He told her as he stepped closer to her, examining her.

"How are you feeling?" He pressed stepping back and folding his arms. I hoped to high heavens she gave him the right answer, knowing that he was probably just waiting to rush her to the hospital.

"Like I dove into a pile of rocks." I had to laugh as her. She squeezed my hand and smiled at me briefly before letting out a sigh. Carlisle chuckled too and folded his arms, looking from me to Bella. He knew what I wanted and so I gave him a puppy dog look. It worked of course.

"Alice will take you home Bella. Your leg may hurt for a few days and the headaches will come and go but other than that, you'll be just fine." He smiled at Bella and then turned to me. "The others are away at the moment. Now would be the best time to take her home." He looked at me sternly for a moment, as if to inform me that there was most definitely a family meeting taking place the second I returned. I closed my eyes and sighed unhappily, yep family meeting.

I slide my hand out from between Bella's and looked at Bella. She had tried to swing her legs out from under her and stand. Such a foolish choice. As she swayed, ready to fall, I swiftly lifted her up into my arms. She gave a shiver and looked at me as if to ask how the 4'10, 98 pound pixie lifted her so easily off her feet? I suppose I was just adding fuel to the fire. She didn't say anything until we were outside, although I knew Carlisle could still here.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Her voice was sharp and accusing, vastly different from the gentle ramble I was accustom too. I bit down on my bottom lip, questioning if I would. Instead I ignored her and helped into the car before stepping around to my side and pulling out of the garage.

"Well?" She pressed again. She wasn't giving up. I wouldn't of given up. I refused to look at her as I focused my attention on the road. "No." I said shortly. She was glaring at me, not blinking. She wasn't caving. I caved. Sighing, I glanced at her quickly, "Yes. Just not now. I have to get you home."

She wasn't satisfied though. Her huffs told me that but I couldn't just tell her that vampires and werewolves were real in the car could I? Actually I could but I already knew it wouldn't have ended well. I suddenly felt Bella reach over and take one of my hands in her own, holding it, examining it.

"This is real right? I mean, you are real?" Bella had dropped the sharp tone and replaced it with a soft, scared whisper. I didn't blame her at all. Squeezing her hand, making sure it was light enough not to hurt her, I turned and faced her smiling, "Yes Bella. I'm real."

She was quiet again but she still held onto my hand. I wasn't complaining though. Her warm hand was a welcome relief from my constant chill. I knew she wanted to explode with questions but she was waiting, waiting on me to say it was okay.

"Jacob Black's a werewolf." She stated in a matter of fact type of tone. I had to laugh and cast another look her way. Bella just shook her head at me, "And so is some other guy. And probably a few more. Werewolves Alice. Freaking werewolves." I was a little surprised at how calm she was considering what was coming out of her mouth. Her eyes narrowed in on me as we grew closer to her house.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell's going on? The last thing I remember is you appearing out of nowhere and then being at your house in the blink of an eye." She was pushing now, she wanted those answers I had been so foolish to say yes too. I struggled to find the words as I pulled into Charlie's driveway. I placed the car in park with my only free hand. Bella still had a grip on my other.

"I promised I would tell you Bella, just not right now." I started to explain as my eyes travelled upwards from her lips to her eyes. She was trying to mask the fear in her eyes and in that moment, I just wanted to pull her into my arms and let her know everything would be just fine. "You have to get inside and explain to Charlie how you feel at the beach and I have to go home and speak with my family."

She looked unhappy with this arrangement and I knew why. I was postponing her questioning. I wasn't going to let her spend the rest of the weekend upset at me, I had already seen the last few days and her decisions to be angry with me for not going to school. I waited there with her, not quite ready to let her go either. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair before pulling her focus back to me. "When then? When are you going to tell me?" Her question was more of an accusation that I wasn't really ever going to tell her. I paused for a moment, thinking before answering, "Tonight. I'll come back later."

There was a teasing little smirk on her lips now as her hand mindlessly played with mine, "You were in my room last night weren't you?" I let out a soft laugh as I caught myself on my own mistake. I had known she saw me but I was hoping to play that off as a dream.

"Yes. You should start looking your window at night Bella." I responded, my eyes fixated on her our hands. She didn't even seem to mind the cold all that much.

"What if I don't?"

"Someone will come through it each night and stare at you as you sleep?"

"What if I don't mind that?"

I laughed at her and her cheeks blushed, the blood rushing and pooling in her cheeks. It was hard to fight back my temptation, not even realizing how hungry she had made me. With a sigh, I leaned down and kissed her hand before looking at her. "Go. I'll return." She thought about arguing with me for a minute but caved and exited the car. I waited until I heard her go inside and explain to Charlie what happened. He worried for a minute or so and then laughed saying, "Some old Bella."

Content now, I tore out of the residence and pushed 80 mph all the way home. As soon as I parked the car, I inhaled, my nostrils still burning from the smell of Bella that now lingered in my car. I could also hear my family on the other side of the door, waiting on me. With a heavy sigh, I exited the car and stepped inside in two movements. I felt everyone's eyes bore through me.

"Is Bella alright?" Esme asked right away. I nodded and glided into the room, taking a seat next to Edward. I allowed him to access my thoughts and the conversation I just had with Bella. Rosalie looked pissed and Jaclyn clearly wasn't allowed to altar her mood at all. Emmett merely looked bored, as if to say when was all this Bella nonsense going to be over? Carlisle face, besides Esme's, spoke the most compassion.

"What have you done?" Rosalie asked me, the venom both in her words and her eyes. I didn't know if she was concerned for our family or what was going on. I was puzzled by such a question but Esme cut her off.

"Rosalie that's enough. Alice has made her choice." Her voice wasn't scary or stern, it was simply a mother's tone, "What did you tell Bella sweetheart?"

"So far nothing." I told them all. Rosalie was surprised, just not enough to spoil her bad mood. "I promised her I would return later and explain." Now they all knew my decision. If Bella asked me what I was, what we were, she would receive an answer.

"And then?" Rosalie persisted, "Do you plan on changing her? Because I don't need visions to tell me that it won't work otherwise." Her words stung me deeply and Edward winced at my pain. I discreetly held my hand up to him, warning him not to fight for me.

"I don't know what I plan on doing next. I haven't been able to see Bella's reaction. If she wants nothing to do with me or our family, I respect that but if not, then I don't have answers for you Rose." I cleared my mind of everyone else in the room and turned to face her, "But I swear to you, I would never put you in danger. I would never put this family in danger."

She wasn't pleased with my answer but she seemed to accept it for the moment. It seemed as though the only two who didn't have opinions on this subject were Emmett and Jaclyn. Emmett could of cared less though. It made no difference to him if I was with Bella or not, I was still Alice. Edward nodded slowly, confirming my belief. I didn't want to think about Jaclyn's feelings towards it. I loved her far too much to put her on a side in this battle. I didn't dwell on her anymore, knowing Edward would be listening.

"Will she make you happy?" Carlisle finally asked. I knew he had been weighing in on whether to through in his two cents or now. Evidently this was his choice. I nodded, a small smile growing on my face. "I could. I've seen it but that was before this. If she still does want something to do with me, she'll make me happy." That was enough for him.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head, stepping away from the family, Emmett following after her of course. That was the conclusion of our latest discussion. I smiled weakly at Edward and Jaclyn before facing Carlisle.

"I'm going over there now. I don't know how long I'll be though." I said to him softly, "I'll probably hunt first as well. Just in case." I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that was his concern, especially after this afternoon. I could honestly say now that I had tame the thirst for Bella's blood but even I knew it would never fully go away.

I took my time stepping from the house. I looked out into the darkening night and paused, inhaling to see if I could catch the scent of anything. A herd of deer were due north and so I took off after them. I followed their trail and eventually caught up to them. They were no match to my strength and soon I had fed and quenched the thirst. With the dull itch in my throat, I stood and raced my way towards Bella. As I grew closer, I could pick up a faint trace of smelly dog and I groaned. Of course they would be here.

I slowed my pace in time to see a boy emerge from the woods, a hard scowl across his face. This was Jacob Black. I had seen his face in a vision of Bella's future to go and visit him. He looked much different now though. His once long straggly hair had been cropped cut and he now had his tribe's symbol tattooed on his right arm, signaling what he was. I held my breath as I approached him. Curious that Sam Uley would send out a newborn cub to do his work for Jacob had to be a mere hours old.

"What do you think you're doing leech?" He spat at me. I had to refrain from laughing at him. Perhaps such words made him feel big and bad and Bella would have been slightly upset had I crushed his tender ego.

"I'm here to see Bella." I informed him coolly, "Is that a problem?"

"It is if you plan on killing her." This time I couldn't help but roll my eyes. So young and naïve but it was the same with all the wolves. Quick to jump to decision about us, even though it had been years since any of use feed on a vampire.

"Please Jacob Black, keep your insults to yourself." I made my way to the tree when he growled at me. I quickly glanced up to the window, Bella did not need to see more than necessary and Jacob phasing in front of her again fell into that category. I sighed looking at him as I tore my eyes from the window. "Woods. Now."

He didn't want to follow me, or even take orders from me but he caught on quickly and followed me. I turned and faced him once we were well into the shadows. He still held his pathetic scowl. "This is not your land. And as I have not broke any of the terms of the treaty, if you attack, you provoke all of the Cullens and I'm sure Sam wouldn't be too pleased with his newest puppy." I couldn't help but throw in a jab at him, it was far too easy.

"Look," He said clenching his fists, "Just stay away from Bella. She doesn't need to get involved with any of you. She doesn't need to know anything."

I laughed. It was all I could do in that moment, laugh at the sheer stupidity of Jacob Black. As I composed myself, I shook my head in disbelief. He gave me a look, wanting to know what was so funny. "Bella didn't need to get involved with any of this but it's not my fault. I'm not the one who told her of the treaty, or the existence of vampires and werewolves and I'm sure as hell not the one who transformed into a wolf in front of her."

He wanted to respond, I know he did but what was he going to say? That I was right, I already knew that. "Now excuse me," I said as I started to step passed him and into the clearing again, "I need to go and explain to Bella what the hell happened to her this afternoon."

Jacob caught my arm and I'm sure he meant to hurt me but it did nothing to me. The only uncomfortable thing about it was how hot his hand was on my cool skin. "I swear, if you hurt Bella."

"If I hurt Bella? I'm not the only who put her in danger this afternoon." I said peeling his fingers from my arm, "You seem to have the hurting Bella thing done all by yourself. Wouldn't want to cramp your style."

I breezed by him, leaving the kid in shock and started to walk to my destination. "Oh!" I said turning around to face him one more time, "Tell Sam that if he ever sends a cub to do his dirty work again, he'll be coming back looking like a little puppy dog."

I was rather please with myself as I stepped back towards Bella's house. The dog had seemed to get the message and left me alone. I stood under the big Oak tree and jumped, grabbing onto a branch before pulling myself up. I took a little jump and landed on the window sill silently. Sliding open the glass, I maneuvered into the room. It looked much different with Bella sitting on her bed waiting.

As soon as I appeared, she gave me one look and stood. She was toying with words in her head, trying to figure out just what ones would work and get her message across. She finally met my eyes and pointed to her desk chair, "Sit. I have questions." She had such command in her voice that I listened.


	7. All The Right Moves

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.  


* * *

**All The Right Moves**

Beyond yelling at Alice to sit, I didn't really have a plan. There was too much running through my head right now to really accept what the heck was going on. This morning by biggest worry was wondering why Alice was in my room and now my worry was about whether or not she was a vampire. She was just staring at me, sitting there with her perfect smile grazing her lips. Focus Bella, you want answers. Even as much as I wanted answers, I wanted her more.

I groaned to myself and fell backwards onto my bed. Not the best idea considering my concussion. I couldn't even stop myself from paining in pain. I rolled onto my side, clutching my head when I felt the bed shift. She was next to me. Didn't even make a peep. I could feel her cold hand on my upper arm. I normally shivered at her touch but now it was a welcome relief.

"Bella?" God, her voice was so soft and I knew she was hovering inches above me. I just wanted her to hold me and I just wanted some answers. Why couldn't I get both? I turned, looking up over my shoulder at Alice. She had this really concerned look on her face. I turned a little to face her.

"Headache." I mumbled, avoiding her eyes. It was hard to breathe with her so close, her presence just lingering over me. She moved her hand up to my temple and rubbed a lightly, relieving the slightest amount of pressure. I grinned. Now was my move, "Will you hold me?" I didn't know if it was completely inappropriate to ask but I could play it off on the whole injured thing.

She was smiling at me, I could see the little corners of her mouth crook as she pulled me into her arms. I felt her moving to sit against the headboard. I lay my head on her chest. Even through her shirt I could feel her cold body. It relaxed me though, relieved me of my stress. I was silent for a few minutes. I think Alice believed I had just given up on my questions. I hadn't, I just needed time to figure out a plan.

I was intrigued by Alice's breathing, so to speak. Her chest moved in the motions of breathing but my ear was pressed to her body and I couldn't hear a heartbeat. It was time. I knew she was looking down at me, waiting. It was easy to ask these things without looking at her.

"Jacob's a werewolf." I said to her. My voice sounded weak and pathetic.

She chuckled, "He is."

So she was going to make me do this the hard way. I had to actually ask the questions for her to give me the answers. It felt like a foreshadow of our entire future together. There I went again, getting caught up in a future with Alice. It was so hard not to. Her arm was around me, her hand resting on my hip and it just felt like I belonged there.

"Are you?" It was a stupid question I know but it was still my way in.

"No Bella love, I am not a werewolf." She was trying so hard not to laugh, I knew she was. I lifted my head and rested my chin on her chest, gazing up into her eyes.

"What are you?"

"Guess."

I blushed. Maybe I was being stupid. Her eyes rested in mine. The smile had vanished from her lips. It didn't look like she was upset with me but rather like she was waiting. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head.

"You'll think I'm crazy." I said slowly, biting on the inside of my lip

"I am crazy." She was quick with her response. I laughed a little and fell into her smile for a second. I allowed myself to take a few minutes to get myself back together and away from my daydreams of Alice.

I bit my lip, my chin still on her chest, my arm mindlessly flung over her waist. We were comfortable like this. Friendly. I wanted more though and the damn thoughts of her being a vampire might ruin that. She sighed, she was getting impatient with me? Why couldn't Alice just answer my questions when they were all fresh and I wasn't all tangled up in her?

"I think, "I started off as my eyes trailed away from hers. The smart thing would have been to pull my body off of hers but I didn't. I couldn't let go of her so instead I just let my eyes wander, "Ithinkyouravampire." I said it so fast she couldn't of heard me at all. I darted my eyes back to hers. She didn't blink or smile. She sat there stone faced but kept her arm around me. Then her eyes began to search mine. I had no idea what to do at all.

"Aren't you scared?" Alice asked me, diving deeper into my eyes. I was too gone in her to register what I was scared of until I remembered my previous words. The only reason I'd be scared was if she was a vampire. I scanned her face. Zero trace of humor in it which lead me back to my original conclusion. The girl I was in love with was a vampire.

So not only did I do the not normal thing of falling in love with a girl, another female like myself in case I really couldn't understand the importance, I'd fallen in love with a female vampire.

She was staring at me intently again. It was insane how intense she could be at times, flipping from her bubbly personality to this intense beauty. I could feel her try and slide her arm off me. Instinctively, I tightened my own grip around her. Her face rang up surprised. And she wasn't the only surprised one. Alice Cullen was a vampire and I still felt the same.

My voice suddenly returned as my mind unfogged. "No," I told her, swallowing that uncomfortable lump that had returned, "I'm not scared."

Alice was confused. She didn't even try and make how confused she was. Her jaw was slacked and her mouth open. She kept her eyes trained in on mine, searching for some hint of unweavering. I pulled back from her and sat up on my bed, folding my legs Indian style.

"I'm not scared." I said again, this time with a little more force behind it as I shook my head. "I watched my best friend turn into a wolf Alice. I can handle the vampire thing."

Okay, so I had no idea what the vampire thing even meant but I didn't care. In that moment all that mattered was making sure Alice knew I wasn't afraid of her. It could have been shock that was clouding my head but I didn't care. I just knew if she went out my window, she wouldn't be coming back in anytime soon.

"Bella you do realize that I just admitted to being a vampire right?" Alice said slicing the silence. Oh good, I wasn't the only one in shock. I kind of just shrugged and nodded my head, "Yes." What else was I suppose to say? I knew what she was and I knew that I loved her anyway. And I'd always love her if she let me. I opened my mouth to say something else when her focus shifted away, the way someone did when they daydreamed. Now she was blocking me out.

Frowning, I snapped my fingers in front of her but nothing. Then she was back, looking at me with a totally different expression. It was surprise I think but like happy, joyful surprise. I raised my eyebrow, nonverbally asking her what but she said nothing. I saw her lick her lips and all I knew was my frustration was growing. Huffing out a sigh, I slide off the bed and stood. I crossed my arms and began to pace. I was planning on drifting off on me own thoughts when she pulled me back.

"Bella, do you know what you would be getting into?" It was Alice's tone that surprised me. It wasn't said in any specific way but it was the way she said into. She made it sound like she was referring to something more than friendship. What was I getting into? Did I care? The answer was no, I didn't even need to think about that one. She said again. Why was she sighing? I was the frustrated one.

"Have you never seen a vampire movie Bella?" I think she was trying to yell at me but Charlie was here and she probably didn't want to get caught. I couldn't blame her on that one though. I didn't even know how to explain how Alice got into my room without using a door. I shook Charlie from my mind and thought back to Alice's question. Vampire movies. Right. I thought about them and the point she was trying to make. Oh.

"Yeah." I said attempting to make it seem like nothing. My mouth got the better of me before I could stop myself, "Are you saying you're going to like explode in the sunlight?"

Alice let out a laugh and spread out completely on my bed. She looked so good laying there like that. No, bad Bella. Focus on your stupidity. Her laughter died out and she stood, coming to stand a mere inches from me. I swallowed nothing again, my mouth dry now.

"I ask you about vampire movies, which normally centers around vampires sucking human blood and you worry about whether or not I'm going to explode?" Alice said to me. I didn't see the issue. I was more worried about the sun taking Alice out of my life to hear the first part. Then it hit me, she was referring to the blood sucking part. "You are the most peculiar human being Bella Swan."

Now I was angry. Me peculiar? That was like the vampire calling the kettle back. "Well, you're like the most frustrating vampire I've ever met." I shot back, not actually sure I had a point at all. Alice cocked and eyebrow at me, "Lot of experience with vampires then?" Ah. She was the only vampire I knew. That wasn't the point though. The point was that she was frustrating me on many levels.

"I don't think you have any intention of sucking my blood." I finally said, staring right into her eyes. Stay focused Bella. "Although if you are planning on sucking someone's blood, you can start with Mike or Jessica," I added on an after thought. It was horribly mean to throw them to the vampires but really, she'd make my life that much easier. And once more, she was laughing at me, "They aren't nearly as appealing as you."

That caught me off guard. I looked into her eyes again. I didn't see any trace of an impending murder so maybe I could push it a little farther, "I appeal to you?" I wasn't actually asking about my blood, I wanted to know if I actually appealed to her. She licked her lips and her eyes left mine, trailing down to my lips and then my neck. I should have felt uncomfortable but I was more turned on. Down, girl, I reminded myself.

"Bella, you appeal to me more than any human ever has and on so many levels as well." Her words caught me totally off guard. Levels. There were levels to Alice's attraction to me. This conversation was turning out better than I expected. I forgot a few of the other questions I had. It was my turn to lick my lips as I looked at her. It was getting a little harder to breathe again.

I needed to press her to figure out how I appealed to her. "Are you saying you're attracted to me for more than my blood? Like cause of me?" I asked her, my eyebrows knit together eagerly awaiting her answer. And just what did Alice do? She laughed again. I growled. The frustration was hitting an all time high right now. She heard my growl and raised an eye playfully.

"Weren't we discussing my being a vampire?" She asked trying to derail me. Oh no, that so wasn't going to work. I wanted to know.

"Now we're discussing something else." I had strength behind the way I said that and she picked up on it. "You said you'd answer my questions. You didn't specify which ones so that means them all." I felt like this logic worked out in some universe somewhere.

"Bella, I shouldn't be attracted to you. Do you know what I could do to you? The thousands of different ways I could hurt you if I let my desire for you win out." The only thing I picked up on in Alice's words was the way she sad you. She wasn't talking about my blood, she was talking about me. She liked me. I think she liked me the way I liked her. Well, I loved her but that wasn't the point.

"You won't hurt me." I said shaking my head as my eyes dropped to her lips. I just wanted to step forward and pull them to mine. My feet shuffled forward, closing any of the remaining space between us. I didn't even realize how hot I was until I felt Alice's cool touch on me. It made me flutter my eyes, it felt too good. I found her eyes once more. She was battling with herself. I could win this. I could help her win too. "I know you wouldn't."

"Bella." She wasn't saying my name, she was pleading with me. Alice didn't know what to do. Hell, I had no idea what to do but my emotions were in hyper drive right then. She didn't need to say she liked me, I knew that. I also knew she was a vampire and I was a human. The only problem with any of that was that I didn't see a problem with any of it.

"It's too dangerous for you." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Everything was going to be dangerous from the point on. I licked my lips again, "Alice. My best friend is a werewolf. The girl I like is vampire. Somehow, that doesn't compare to the damage I could do to myself while walking on a flat surface." Her body changed from tensed to a little more relaxed and she was laughing.

I was winning and it was about damn time. I had actually managed to forget what I wanted to ask. It didn't matter anymore. Alice looked as if she was seriously contemplating what to do next. Just give in. That's what I wanted her to do.

"You're insane Bella Swan." Her voice broke my thoughts and I looked at her questionably. "I'm a vampire and you aren't even fazed." Huh. I wasn't. She had yet to kill me and clearly she'd been in my room a few times, so I felt safe. I felt safer around my blood sucking vampire than anyone else.

"What's your point?" I mumbled as I pulled her body to mine. She finally reciprocated and looped her cold arms around my waist. It gave me good goosebumps. I licked my lips and noticed she did the same. This was it. I had her. I closed slide my hand to her cheek and closed my eyes. I was leaning in, well aware of my shallow breath as I did. Her lips were probably centimertes from mine when I felt her hand on my chest, pushing me back. I deflated.

"In forty-five seconds, Charlie's going to walk through your door and say goodnight. Get in bed." Alice said to me. I wanted to ask how she knew that or if this was a ploy to not kiss me when I felt her push me backwards onto the bed and she was in my closet. I scrambled to get under the covers just as Charlie opened the door.

"Bells?" He asked looking down at my bed. I turned over slowly and smiled.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked him, wondering if I was sweating bullets like I thought. Alice had been right and if I had went through with my plan, Charlie would of walked in mid kiss.

"Just checking on you. Feeling okay?" I nodded and he was okay with that answer. He mumbled his goodnight and flicked off my light. As soon as I heard his door close, I let out a sigh of relief. Alice was out of my closet too, staring at me in the dark, smirking probably. I looked up at her and knitted my eyebrows together, "How'd you know about that?"

She glided towards me and sat on the edge of my bed. I shot her a look and she chuckled before moving to be next me. "It's part of my "vampire thing" actually." I couldn't help but smile when she mocked me, "I have visions of the future and when you decided you were going to kiss me, I saw Charlie walking in."

Alice could see the future. That must come in handy. Pretty handy when she'd also didn't want to do something. "I'm sorry." She murmerred to me, opening her arms to me as well. I jumped at the chance and arranged myself so I was laying with her once more, my head on her chest and arm carelessly flung over her waist.

"I promise you'll have pleanty of opportunities to kiss me Bella." I had smile at that as I let out a little yawn. "Bedtime?" She asked me. I shook my head. If I wasn't going to be kissing her tonight, I still wanted the rest of my questions answered.

"So your family?" I didn't need to elraborate, she already knew what I was asking.

"Yes, we're all vampires."

"Do you eat people in Forks or?" I wish I didn't ask that. I mean I could handle the vampire thing but could I really handle the murder thing. I sat up again, this time to look into her eyes. Alice was smiling softly and reached out to my cheek. I was blushing and her touch cooled me instantly.

"My family and I, we're not your average family of vampires Bella." I was trying so hard to listen to her words but now she was stroking my cheek and I was losing myself under her touch. "We're like vegiterian vampires. We only hunt animals."

Vegaterian vampires. That was a new one. Well, this whole thing was a new one but still. She was a good vampire. If I was going to spend the rest of my life with a vampire at least it was a good one. There had only been one question that was really burning at me now.

"How did it happen?" I asked swallowing that ever persistant lump. I lowered my head and cuddled into her again. She was silent, probably thinking about if she should answer or not. "It happened so quickly." Her voice was soft, like she was telling me a story before bedtime, "I remember very little about my human life. I know I was in an asylum and Carlisle came one day. He said he was going to save me. I woke up three days later and he and his wife Esme told me what I was and offered me a place with them. Carlisle just kept saying sorry but I never blamed him. He gave me a family."

It sounded like she was smiling. I had Renee all my life. At some point I want a brother or sister but I got over that fairly quick. I wondered if Alice had this large family all her life. "So how did the rest come about?"

Her hand was tangled up in my hair now, storking my hair gently. I was getting tired but I didn't want to sleep just yet. I couldn't. "Well Edward joined our family next. He was dying and Carlisle had promised him mother he'd save him. He also had hoped I'd take Edward as a mate but I could never see him as anything more than my friend."

I was silent as I thought about what Alice had said. Edward was to be her mate. He was incredibly handsome and he was created for her. She picked up on my change and moved away from me. "You need to get ready for bed Bella. I should get going." I grabbed her hand as soon as she said leave and shook my head.

"Stay. Please." I didn't mean to sound pathetic but I knew I did. I wanted to be selfish and make her stay. I could feel her sigh as she sat back down on the bed. "Fine. Get changed though and at least try and sleep." I grinned as I let go of her hand and got up. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt and sweats, avoiding Alice's face even though if she wanted she could have found out I wanted to lay with her that night, and headed off to the bathroom.

I returned as fast as I could and smiled as I saw her sitting on my bed still. I tousled my hair as I came back to the bed and slide in. I looked up at her biting my lip and saw her feign annoyance with me as she opened her arms from. I giggled and scooted over, laying down on her chest again. "You'll freeze Bella."

I shook my head, "I put on warm clothes."

"I'm probably very uncomfortable. You'll pillow is better."

"Nope, you're just right."

I knew she wanted to fight back but gave up. "Are you smiling?" I teased.

"Yes." Her soft response made me grow warm inside. I cuddled into her more. I could feel her tighten her own grip around me. She was using her free hand to run through my hair. I yawned, completely content. "Is it my turn for questions right now?"

"Ask away." I told Alice, moving my head to her shoulder so I could look at her, "Although I feel like whatever you want to know you already do." Her smile gave her away but I didn't care. I waited for her to ask what she wanted to.

" Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" The question caught me by surprise. I hadn't actually expected that question of all the ones she could ask. I looked up at her biting my lip. Her smile meant she knew my answer but that didn't matter, she wanted me to answer her.

"I'd love too." I knew my tone wasn't firm but it wasn't meant to be. I was touched, estatetic and so many other emotions that I wasn't totally sure how I felt. Even in the dark, I knew Alice was smiling at me. I wanted to kiss her, I really did but instead I yawned. Alice laughed at me and kissed me head, "Sleep now Bella. I'll be here when you awake okay?"

That sounded so perfect that I just nodded, shifting back to lay on her chest. She kissed my forehead once more and I settled in, allowing my eyes to flutter shut. I was drifting and I subconsciously gripped Alice a little tighter. Her laughter surrounded me again. "I won't go anywhere." That was the last I heard before I fell into my slumber.


	8. Thunder

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.  


* * *

**Thunder**

I've lived through 39,055 nights and not one could compare to last night when I held Bella in my arms. She tossed and turned at points, mumbled other things about chocolate and cars and for the first time I was envious of Edward's thoughts. I wanted to be in her dreams last night, to know what she was dreaming off. I thought she was going to freeze to death but she wouldn't let go of me. I sighed contently, happy in my own moment with Bella. I should have taken the time to think of something else for Bella and I to do today, I had already seen the sudden down pour that ruined my original plan.

I could hear Charlie set his foot on the bottle step and I slide away from Bella and into the closet just in time. Bella awoke as Charlie opened the door. I peered from cracks between the closet as she looked confused for a second before smiling at Charlie.

"Morning Bells. How you feeling?" He asked eagerly. I smirked for I knew in a few hours he'd be out fishing. Bella rubbed her head and smiled weakly at Charlie, "I'm good actually. I got a good night's sleep." I could see her little smirk that Charlie missed.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I was going to fishing with Billy." He said. Bella merely nodded and he clapped his hands together. "Okay then. There's some bacon leftover if you want it. I'll see you in a few hours." He left the room and I waited for him to get back downstairs before stepping out.

Her eyes had been zoned in on the closet the whole time and I grinned as I came out, "Told you I'd be here." She chuckled and nodded, sitting up in bed with her own grin on her face. "This whole you knowing when Charlie's coming pretty useful." She held her hand out to me and I took it. She actually surprised me when she pulled me down onto the bed with her. She wrapped herself around me as we rolled to the side.

I giggled, "Well good morning to you."

"Mmh, morning." Her head was buried between my neck and shoulder and I had to take a second to get myself together. She was irresistible for so many different reasons. I just want to lie in that spot with her forever. I had all the time in the world too and no need for anything anymore. Everything I needed was in my eyes, trying not to drift off to sleep.

"I'll have to find us something else to do today." I informed her with a little sigh, "It's going to pour outside. Curse the weather for always ruining my plans." She giggled into my neck, her warm breath setting me on fire. I had to keep myself in check.

"Why? I've not played in the rain since I was eight or something." Oh Bella, how easily you could be amused. I pursed my lips however and looked down at her.

"Doesn't playing in the rain normally led to colds?" I questioned her playful. She of course ignored me and shrugged. A vision clouded my thoughts of us in the rain. I sighed knowing I would of caved at some point. Bella's rumbling stomach pulled me back to the ground and I sat up, pulling her up with me.

"That was your stomach. I believe that indicates that you are hungry no?" I could see her trying to figure out how to get out of food and fall back into the bed. I just laughed and stood, pulling her with me. "Come on, the sooner you eat, the sooner we'll be in the rain." The look in her eyes was more than enough to let me know I had said the right thing.

Bella broke free of me and ran down the stairs. I laughed and chased after her, trying to at a human pace. If I really wanted too, I could have just been next to her in a flash but I felt like Bella wanted to play. I chased her around the living room and followed her as she darted to the kitchen. I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, giggling.

"Gotcha." I whispered as I placed a soft quick kiss on her neck. She shivered in my arms and I smirked rather proud of myself. I let go of my human and jumped up on the counter, smirking at her. "So what are you going to eat?"

"Cereal probably." I pouted. That didn't seem to have any exciting details surrounding it. I bit my lip and shook my head as well. I began to ransack her cupboards until I found my goal. Pancake mix. It wasn't in a box but rather a Tupperware dish, Charlie's doing most likely. Bella merely raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked innocently enough, "Pancakes are good."

Bella got a mischievous little look on her face. I scanned the future but she hadn't made any decisions yet. She was up to something though. I narrowed my eyes in on her while she popped open the lid, what was she doing? I remained in my stop as Bella stepped closer to me.

"Well, if you want pancakes," Bella said slowly and intentionally, "Here."

I should of been able to react so much quickly than I did. By the time she had made her choice, the pancake mix was already thrown and covering me. She was laughing, clearly enjoying herself. I wasn't made though. If it had been anyone but my Bella to do that, I would have been furious. Instead, I found this cute and very bold of her. I shook my head, clearing some of the mix from my face and hair. I wiped my eyes off and looked at her.

"Bella Swan." I said to her, trying to fight back my own grin and laugh, "You're dead." Bella bit down on her lip and shook her head, holding up her arms as if she had doing nothing. I hopped off the counter and she took off running from me. I paused and opened the cabinet, pulling out the container of flour.

"Alice!" She was teasing me and it was so cute I was falling for it. I held the flour behind my back as I looked around for her, even though I could smell where she was. I continued her little game before I stepped in front of the couch, smiling down at her.

"Boo." I said grinning evilly at her. She bit her lip and ducked under my arm and took off back to the kitchen. She had spotted the flour in my hand without a doubt. I wasn't actually going to let her pick anything else up so I ran into the kitchen and caught her by the waist and spun her into my body.

"What?" She asked me playfully. I laughed. She was too cute for words at time. I shook my head and held her tightly, trying not to hurt her. I smirked at her as my free hand came up above her. She was a little taken back that since I was smaller I was stronger than her. Her eyes darted to container and she shook her head at me.

"Alice don't you dare." Oh how sweet revenge was as Bella just looked up helplessly at me. I paused for a moment, losing myself in her eyes and reconsidered until I remembered the pancake that covered me. Laughing, I turned the container upside down and smiled as Bella was consumed under a blanket of white powder.

"Looks good on you Bella." I teased as she opened her eyes to me. She wasn't anger, although was trying to be. She shook her head violently, covering me in speckles of white transfer. She opened her eyes with me and just started laughing, I had to join in. We stood laughing like that for a few minutes until it died done.

"I'm sorry." I finally said. Bella looked at me, that mischievous look returning to her eyes. She looped her arms around my neck and smiled down at me. Licking her lips, she swayed back in and forth in my arms.

"Prove it." She challenged me. I stared at her for a moment, thinking about what she had said. I was to prove I was sorry, but, oh. Oh Bella, how cleaver. I smirked at her and began to push her backwards, pinning her between the counter and my own body. She gasped, taken back by my sudden movements.

"How?" I whispered as I leaned in towards her ear, my cool breath dancing across her neck. I took her earlobe in between my teeth and teased her, smirking as I picked up on her shallow breathing.

"Alice."

"Bella."

Her hands ran up to my hair and I felt grab me, tugging for my attention. I pulled back from her neck and looked up into her eyes. I could see the want and desire in her eyes. It wasn't a question if I was going to keep teasing her or not, I had taken Bella from playful to this stage. I pushed my body into hers as hard as I could without hurting. I leaned in closer to her lips, lingering just inches from her. I felt Bella tug at me again. She couldn't wait. I couldn't wait.

I pressed my lips down to hers. They were so warm and soft, nothing like mine I knew were. I moved mine slowly against hers, gripping onto her waist to stop her from falling. Her hands tangled up in my short hair, I kept our bodies close together, and I was lost.

Falling.

Falling in love with her.

I knew Bella needed air and I forced myself to pull away. She gasped, her hands still tangled in my hair. I composed myself; never had someone made me feel like this, made me feel such intense feelings like this. I wanted to kiss her again and I was going to until I heard the crunch of gravel under someone's shoe. I sighed.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Bella's eyes and voice were wide with fear that she had made a mistake. I chuckled at her and shook my head as I forced myself to pull away from her. 3, 2, 1. The knocks had come in series of three, short and with force. Bella looked at me and nodded, stepping around me to get to the door. As soon as she had opened it, the awful smell hit my nostrils. If I had a gag reflex, it would have been in use.

"Jake." Her voice was shaky, like she was unsure how to be around him. It brought me a small comfort. She was okay with me being a vampire but unsure how to react to Jacob the werewolf. Was that childish? Immature? I didn't care.

I wandered into the front hall slowly, lifting my eyes to meet Jacob's. He growled at me and had Bella not been in the way, I would of attacked him. I think she recognized the look in my eyes and stepped away from Jacob and closer to me. The mangy mutt had the nerve to scoff at her.

"Bella, we need to talk. Alone." It was a command, not a question. I stepped forward but was met with an elbow in my chest, an action which probably hurt Bella more than me. "Alice, it's okay." I searched her eyes, she wanted to speak with him and I had to respect that. Respect it, not like it. I looked from her to him, shaking my head. "Fine. I'll go."

I think Jacob was as surprised as me when Bella actually turned and stood in front of me, blocking my exit. Her eyes were full of fear again, fear that I wouldn't return? I had to be careful with my affection around the dog, he, nor his pack, would take to kindly to Bella being my mate. Was she my mate? There were far more questions now following our kiss than yesterday. I reached forward, taking her hand in mine and shook my head, pancake mix spraying off. She gave a chuckle and I had to smile along.

"I'll return soon. I just have to go and shower. Someone covered me in this ridiculous pancake mix." I smiled at her face that lit up at my words. She was reassured for the moment so I gave her hand a squeeze and glided out of the house. I wanted to stay and listen in but if Bella wanted me to know, she'd tell me. I was proud of myself for leaving her house without actually needing to hunt to quench my thirst.

I was on a new high my entire way home. I had spent years seeking my other half, my soul mate, everything my family had and in the blink of an eye, it was here. Bella was my everything. It was a feeling that was truly indescribable. As I approached my house, I could smell Edward outside. Was he pacing, worried? I slowed my speed and calmly approached him, his eyes wide with fear for a moment until he calmed and read my thoughts.

"Alice." It was more of a question rather than a statement but I understood his meaning. I merely nodded and looped my arm through my brother's as we began to walk inside.

"I love her Edward. I'm sure that I have been waiting for her all this time." I answered, attempting to hide the rush of emotion I had in my voice, uttering those words aloud for the first time. I want to jump and scream but I knew better than to attract attention. My mind wandered around to our play fight this morning, ending in that fantastic kiss.

Edward clucked his tongue next to me and I had to laugh, forgetting he was in my mind. I understood why though, he wanted to talk about this, to discover what had happened after I left again and how I felt without alerting the rest of the family. He was magical in that way. He chuckled once more.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly with an eye roll, "But I prefer you when you aren't in your dark broody moods."

"I wonder that if it were not for Jaclyn, I would always be that broody." Edward answered earnestly to me. I let my mind dance across this thought. He was unhappy those first two years, so depressed with his new life yet so determined to not be a monster. He would have moments of severe depression that would lead him to hunt humans. If Jaclyn had not found him, would he still be that man?

"Yes, Alice." He said as we reached the piano. We sat together and my fingers traced over the black and white keys before resting a playing a soft melody. "Jaclyn saved me from my torment and in turn you saved me as well."

I was silent and just continued to play, changing the simple melody into something a little more complex than the original notes had allowed. Edward had found Jaclyn all on his own; the only thing I saw was him seeking her. I hadn't known what would be the result; it was a risky gamble on my part actually. Edward laughed beside me as he joined in on the playing with me.

"If you hadn't of sent me, regardless of what you believe, I would still be that tormented man." He informed me, changing the tune again, "So I fully support and encourage you with Bella. She may be the best thing that ever happened to you."

We were both silent as we played, our fingers stroking each key with love and passion. Edward and I had always shared a love for music, back then his dark and depressing, mine hopeful and free. Yet over time, his melody changed and mine was the one to become darker. I felt a serene feeling spread over me and turned to see a smiling Jaclyn floating towards us. She always managed to gravitate towards the most positive feelings in the house.

I stopped playing and slide off the bench to stand. I smiled at her briefly before stepping away to let her sit down next to Edward. I watched from the doorway as Edward greeted her with a gentle smile and soft kiss. I had never seen the flamboyance in them that Rosalie and Emmett were famous for. There love was much deeper and personal than the others'. Edward had a look in his eye whenever Jaclyn entered into a room, a look of total captivity. He would lay down his own life to save her and she for him. Their fingers danced along the piano together as they created their own music. I felt ashamed for intruding on such a private and personal moment, I slipped away myself.

It was never difficult to find something to do in this house, Emmett could most always be found in front of a television, Rose right next to him with a magazine. Esme was off in her design studio, creating new patterns for houses she had designed and the likes. Carlisle would be at the hospital of course. It pained me to not have Bella here with me in that moment but I knew soon enough I would be with her again.

It didn't take much for Rosalie to recognize something was different with me. Her eyes caught mine as I wandered into the spacious living room. She set her magazine down with purpose, ignoring Emmett's question and glided to me. Taking my hand, she led me outside, away from Edward I presumed.

"Alice, what have you done?" She asked me, force and fear mixing together in her voice. I shrugged and tried to avoid her question, knowing full well she wouldn't quit. She sighed and shook her head, "Alice, do you know what you've done?"

"I've fallen in love." I answered firmly. It was right for me. Perfect even and here she was, asking if I had known what I'd done.

"With a mortal Alice." Her sigh was much more exacerbated this time. I took a second to reel in her words. I knew Bella was human. This wasn't any surprise or news to me. "Alice, what happens Bella begins to notice she ages and you don't. What happens when Bella grows older and sicker and eventually passes? Or do you plan on changing her and taking away her life choices as they were for you and I?"

I knew her words weren't aimed at hurting me but they did. I knew the intent behind them, to protect me. It had been difficult for Rosalie to transition into our family. She was grateful for Carlisle and all of us, to make it easier for her but it didn't change the fact she had lost her choice. Her choice to grow up, get married, have children and get old. It was all taken from her and she knew the hypocrisy in her when she had begged Carlisle to change Emmett. Rose explained to me years after that she felt in her soul something so powerful; it overtook who she was for the moment. It was that part of Rose that had changed Emmett but he didn't care. He had her and that was everything he needed in the world.

I was still quiet but Rosalie was still going on. That was the farthest thing on my mind right now, changing Bella. I just knew I needed to be around her and if it was selfish so be it. She needed me too, I wasn't exaggerating that. I waved Rose off with my hand, "Rosalie, that day is not here and I hope it never does. Bella is right for me. I'm right for her. That part of you that knew Emmett was the one; well that part of me is saying the same. Please, just support me and be my sister in this."

I think my words resonated with her as she stepped back and nodded. It would be hard for her to accept but she would. I also couldn't let her know that I knew she was right. In my mind, Bella Swan would never be a vampire, a choice I needed to stick by for both of us. She meant to much to Charlie for me to take her completely away. When the conversation came up, that was exactly what I would tell her too.

I knew she was waiting on me as well, my mind running over a vision that had appeared while I was speaking with Rose. I was planning on leaving to her when I heard Rosalie clear her throat to catch my attention.

"Alice, what is in your hair? It smells just awful." She asked, eyeing the top of my head. I laughed and lifted my fingers to it, brushing some of the powder off my head.

"Oh, it's pancake batter mix." I answered as I stepped back into the house with her. She shook her head and I ran up the stairs and to the bathroom. It was awkward taking a shower in our house. I could hear everyone from downstairs asking each other why I would need one. Oh vampires, we were such interesting creatures.

I fixed my hair once more when I got out and made myself presentable. I smiled to Edward and Jaclyn as I hurried out of the house, running through the forest and to Bella's home. I slowed slightly reaching her place and scaled the tree, making my way to the window sill and jumping inside. I smiled at her and her scared reaction.

"Alice! Don't you use a door like a normal person?" She asked me, clutching at her chest. I could hear her heart thumping, teasing me but I was strong.

"Sorry but I'm not normal." I responded sliding off to her and leaning up to sneak in a quick kiss. She was pleased with my action, making me in turn pleased with myself. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her forehead into mine.

"I still want to be friends with Jacob." She told me in a hushed whisper. My hands found her waist and I bit at my lip, knowing I had no right to tell her otherwise. She waited, and waited for my answer.

"I won't stop you from being friends with him." I finally said, causing her to open her eyes with a smile. It actually made my heart flutter a little bit. I grinned back at her and pulled back from her slightly. "You ready to go out and play in the rain?"

Her smile just grew as she pulled off of me completely and ran around grabbing her jacket and such. "I'm ready. Let's go." It forced me to just chuckle as I pulled her to the window and onto my back. "Alice, you sure?" She asked clutching to me for her life. I just jumped and laughed at her little scream. She responded by kissing my neck. I was the one to shiver with the Goosebumps this time.

I jumped from tree to tree and ran through the forest until I met our goal, a small clearing in the woods. I stopped and waited for Bella to hop off before I turned and met her eyes one more time. It was a wide open space with green grass growing wild and several different flowers scattered across the ground in patches as well. Her eyes told me see loved it.

"3, 2, 1." I said counting down as the rain came thundering down on one. Her face was wild with bewilderment and amusement. Sticking her arms out to the sides, Bella spun in circles, her head up towards the heavens as rains came down and washed over her face. In all my years, I had never seen something as so glorious and beautiful as Bella Swan in her moment with the rain.

She caught me watching her and stopped spinning. I waved her off, shaking my head, "Don't stop because of me Bella." I called out to her off the rain. She just laughed and shook her head, water spraying each which way. I giggled as she stepped closer to me. I wonder if she felt as cold as she had to look. I imagined I myself was drenched in water and looked like her, the difference being I felt perfectly okay with all of it.

She finally reached me and cupped my cheeks in her hands. "You're gorgeous!" She yelled at me over the sound of thunder clapping. I laughed and rolled my eyes, taking her hand and sliding it to my lips to kiss. "I mean, really gorgeous, especially with all this rain." I let her break free from me and took a few steps back, letting her bask in her own glory for a second. She was the most stunning being on the planet and I would be hard pressed to find another who could even compete with Bella.

"There's something sexy about the rain!" I heard her say to me again. I knew what was so sexy about this rain and she was standing less than five feet away from me at the time. She stepped towards me this time, making her movements so powerful. She cupped my face again and pressed her soft warm lips hard onto mine. I was taken aback by her sudden forcefulness but I knew how to respond. I gripped at her waist, pulling her body into my own with some force as our lips continued their tango. She changed it up and I suppressed my moan. Her tongue slide across my bottom lip, seeking permission for mine. Control. I had to stay in control. Her tongue was making me lose it though.

I didn't bother fighting as I slide my tongue out to meet hers. Bella was surprised and I felt her buckle but I kept her upright. She tugged at my hair, needing more. I moaned. I could feel her blood rising, her heart pumping away furiously. It was like a siren's song to me. She was moaning into my mouth as well. Her body temperature was rising even as she was caught between my cold body and the freezing rain. Her heat meant one thing, something I knew I wasn't going to be able to control.

Fighting like hell against myself, I managed to detangle my lips from Bella's. She was panting, breathing heavy with her eyes shut tight. I pressed my forehead up to hers, maintaining our closeness and letting her know nothing at all was wrong.

"I love you." She whispered, the words dropping like honey from her lips. I was caught off guard and felt my knees buckle themselves, a very rare thing to happen to a vampire. We were on the ground suddenly. Her eyes were wide open now with panic. Panic, I didn't want her to panic. Bella was on top of me, her body heat rising again but this time not how I liked.

"You do?" I asked again, making sure she knew she was sure. It had to of been a sudden decision, I hadn't seen it at all. She nodded, holding onto me for dear life.

"I love you." She repeated, this time not in her whisper but in a sincere honest tone. It felt as if my heart beat. I was alive again at her words. Looking into her eyes, I knew it was true, not some silly school girl crush.

"I love you too." I finally said, a smile reaching across my face as I did so. Bella looked at my wide eyed, a little in shock herself. I just nodded my head. I felt her lips on my again, much more chaste and gentle, filled with emotions of love.

I had Bella Swan's heart and she had mine. Forever.  


* * *

**So sorry for the delay in an update, I've had finals. I wanted a little bit more background on the Cullens' for this chapter. I've done enough build up of the characters I feel so the plot twists shall be coming soon. For chapters 8-15, things are going to be a little bit different so bare with me! I plan on doing a flashforward a few months and flashbacks to fill in on why some things are this way. It'll keep you all on your toes more. I hope you all continue to enjoy Solstice with me.**


	9. All We Are

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.

**All We Are**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been three weeks and four days since my sudden admission of love to Alice in the woods. I was never one to say I had a best day but that was, and I knew always would be, the best day of my life. She had carried me home and made me soup and cuddled with me on the couch for the remainder of the day. The simple sincerity of all of it made me realize how true our love was.

Love. It was wonderful. She had said something about us being in a honeymoon stage, this feeling of never wanting to part and just be together all the time. I didn't tell her but I knew we wouldn't of fallen out of this honeymoon stage.

I snapped back to reality as she drove her Infiniti into the driveway of my house. We had gone grocery shopping after school, a change from our usual plan of holing up inside my room and doing homework and kissing. We hadn't gone much beyond kissing, as much as I wanted too. Alice had explained that it wasn't a question of not wanting to, it was more of when she could.

The vampire thing was still a minor detail in my mind but Alice informed me that my blood called out to her stronger than anyone she had ever met. A compliment and a warning I felt. I had to remember that my girlfriend was a vampire.

"Bella?" Alice's voice rang out, pulling my back into the car and with her. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I ask absent-mindedly.

"You alright? We're here." I looked up, remembering we had just gotten to the driveway. Nobody made my thoughts stray like her. I smiled and leaned over, giving Alice a quick kiss and a nod.

"Fine. Just day-dreaming." She gave me a look but accepted it and got out, reaching my door before my hand even reached the handle. I looked up for the car and gave her my own little look.

"Can you act a little more normal around my neighbors?" I teased. She just flashed a smile and shook her head. I laughed and got out, gathering all of my belongings and a few bags.

Alice took the rest and followed me inside to the kitchen. I set the bags on the table and started pulling a few things out to put away. After I finished the first bag I knocked it to the ground and continued with my task at hand.

I turned to look at Alice, who had stopped and was examining one of the purchases. She had an evil grin on her lips as she eyed the box. I forced my eyes of her face and to the box. Pancake mix.

"Alice don't you dare." I warned backing away from her. I hit the kitchen sink, my back to the window as she closed in on me. Granted I didn't want to be covered in pancake mix but getting pinned down by Alice, well that didn't happen as often as I like.

"I thought you like pancakes though." I watched as she slowly took a step towards me. I was suppressing my own smile while her smile was in full view of anyone who wanted to see. She took another step and this time reached me.

She pushed her hips down into me. I bit my lip, wanting to moan just from that touch. God she drove me wild even if she didn't mean too. Her arms found their way to either side of my waist, the box to my side. She pushed again. I bit harder at my own lip, careful not to bite hard enough to draw blood.

Her head slowly tilted up towards mine. She was collecting her winnings. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt her cool breath dance across my parted lips. Her hands were on my back, nails lightly dragging over my clothed skin. She needed to hurry up and kiss me.

My hands found their way to her cheeks, guiding her lips closer to mine. She let me pull her a little closer. Our lips grazed each other's and as I went to pull her into a complete kiss, she sighed and pulled away. What. The. Hell?

"Jacob Black." I heard Alice say as her eyes trailed to the window behind me. I turned my head and sure enough, Jacob stood there in his new favorite outfit. No shirt, cut off shorts and his tennis shoes. I growled a little, angry that Jacob had ruined my moment.

Alice laughed and stepped away, "Growling at your friend Bella?" She was amused, I could tell from the tone of voice. I shot her a glare, knowing that I wanted that kiss later. She just nodded and headed to the door, swinging it open. "Come in you perv!"

I chuckled and looked to see Jacob taking hard steps towards the house. If the boy even considered yelling at me, I'd kick his ass. I joined Alice at the front door as Jacob stepped in. His scowling thing was getting old at least to me.

"What can I do for you Jacob?" I asked as he stepped inside. His eyes were on Alice and that disgusted look was on his face. I glanced at Alice and of course she had on the same face. Could they just get along?

I stepped in front of Alice and forced Jacob to look at me. Alice was breathing rather shallowly, right onto the back of my neck. Focus on Jake. I raised my eyebrows, non-verbally asking my questions again.

"Jake?" I had to pull him back to focus on me.

"I was coming to say hi." His focus shifted back to me and he smiled, returning to the good old Jacob I knew. His smile was radiating worth and excitement. It was such a strange contrast, being caught between Jake and Alice, hot and cold essentially. "I was also going to ask if you wanted to come down to the reservation this weekend. We're having a bonfire."

I could feel Alice tense behind me, clearly not a fan of the idea. Jacob looked from me to her quickly but then back to me just as fast. He had this smile on his lips, so full of hope. I missed him, I did but Alice didn't need words to tell me how she felt about it. I just knew.

"I'll have to ask Charlie first but once I get an answer I'll tell you okay?" I told him, his smile faltered for just a second before he recomposed himself. He nodded eagerly and stepped forward to hug me.

I wrapped my arms around him briefly, well aware Alice was still standing there before letting go. He gave me a look and just retreated backwards out of the house. I turned to face Alice, whose eyes were still on the door. I waited.

"He's back in the woods." She told me, her lips pursed. Was it jealousy or anger that was flashing across her face? I folded my arms across my chest and stepped into her. She wrapped her arms around me and sniffed. "Yuck. You smell like wet dog."

I chuckled and pulled away to look at her. "Would it make you happier if I showered?"

She smiled and raised her eyebrows suggestively, "Oh very. You might as well. We have to be at my house soon anyway." I cringed unhappily. Did she have to remind me of that? I wanted to meet her family, I did but I was a little scared about it.

Alice picked up on my body language and shook her head playfully at me, "Oh Bella, you will be just fine. Just go shower." I laughed and pulled her along upstairs. I left Alice in my room and hurried into the shower. I went through the motions and hopped out. I toyed with the idea of walking into my room in just the towel but that probably would of set Alice of and it would be even longer before we took another step.

I hated that I could go as far as I wanted. It was almost impossible to stop myself when our make outs became far too heated. She had to ease into it though, she didn't want to hurt me and if she went too far, she would. I could understand that from her though because she was trying. I shook my head suddenly. No dirty thoughts. I was about to go and meet her entire family.

Throwing on my sweats and a shirt, I trudged back into my room. Alice had an outfit picked out and laid out on the bed. I could have fought about it but it would of ended up with me losing. She saw my eyeing it and just smiled as I picked it up.

"So will you tell me about your family before I meet them?" I asked her as I turned away, slipping on the clothes as discreetly as possible. I knew Alice had turned away, avoiding looking at me while I changed. I was determined to get passed this physical limitations thing though.

"What do you want to know?" She asked as I turned back around and joined her on my bed. I shrugged a little and leaned into her. Alice had explained how she had become a vampire last week to me. Carlisle had saved her from a life of insanity in the asylum. She had no memories of her human life but had always thought of researching it. I had told her if she ever wanted too, I would help.

"How did your family get so big? Did Carlisle create you all?" I asked turning to look at her. I was interested in where she came from. Alice had already drilled me all about Phoenix and Renee and my childhood. It was fair that I learned about hers.

"We were all created by Carlisle except for Jaclyn." Alice said scooting closer to me, "Carlisle is older than any of us. He was hunting vampires in the sewers in London when he ran into one. The vampire bit him and then took off. Carlisle hid in the trash for three days during his transformation. After he tracked down the vampire to discover what had happened."

I was engrossed now. "Did he find him?"

Alice nodded, "He did. His name was Charles and he took Carlisle under his wing. Carlisle however was repulsed by the thought of drinking the blood of a human and discovered he could live on animal blood. He traveled with Charles for some time but when he met Esme in the late 1800's. He had known Esme from her childhood and he found her in the morgue. She had tried to commit suicide, heartbroken over the death of her son. Carlisle loved Esme though and Charles thought she wouldn't make a good vampire. Carlisle changed her anyway. I never met Charles, he left Esme and Carlisle sometime before that."

"You know how I was created. A few years later Carlisle found Edward dying in the hospital and he changed him, bringing him into our family. Both he and Esme had hoped that we would become mates." I swallowed uncomfortably at that. Edward was handsome and he had known Alice for so long. Alice chuckled and kissed my cheek, causing the rush of blood I had to cool.

"I knew then that someone else was meant for Edward. I had the vision two years later and I told Edward that Jaclyn was waiting for him at a diner in New York. He left and returned three days later with her, bringing her into our family."

I was silent as I turned and looked at Alice. That stuck me. Edward had know Jaclyn was his soul mate. Did that mean he had changed her to be with him? Would Alice do the same for me one day?

"Was Jaclyn a human when they met?" I asked, masking my voice as curious, not excited. Alice gave me a look, she already knew what I was thinking. We hadn't talked about it yet but it was in the back of my mind. The whole human vampire difference thing. It wasn't an issue right now and I didn't care at all. Only, I knew I would start caring at some point.

"No, Jaclyn was a vampire. She had escaped from the South. She was a part of the Southern Vampire Wars. A whole messy affair in the vampire history. The Volturi had dubbed her innocent and let her go. Once Edward had found her, even she knew she belonged with him and our family. It was difficult for her but Edward made it easier. You'll see what I mean when you met them. They are so in love with each other."

I was silent as I let my dream go. So Alice probably was the first vampire in her family to fall in love with a human. I pulled my legs up and sat Indian style on the bed, picking at my blanket absent mindedly.

"Rosalie came into our family much like Edward." Alice said, pulling me from my thoughts. Probably on purpose too. I turned my head to her and listened. "She was dying and Carlisle transformed her. She had actually found Emmett in the woods dying. He had been mauled by a bear and Rose actually carried him over a hundred miles to Carlisle just save him. They've been together since then."

I thought about this for a second. Carlisle changed those who were dying, was that his rule? I was going to ask but I decided to save that until after I met Alice's family. Did I even want to be a vampire? I returned my eyes to Alice's and I knew then that all I really wanted was to be with her forever. I swallowed the lump in my throat and cleared the thoughts from my head.

I slide off the bed and dried my hair quickly as I let my thoughts run back to being a vampire. Alice knew there was something up but I wasn't all that sure I wanted to talk to her about it. She was already always stressing about whether or not I was safe or on the verge of injuring myself. No need to add to the fact I wanted to basically die and come back to life.

Turning around, I held out my arms and did a little spin, mainly just to indulge her. She smirked and clapped, approving my outfit. I had to laugh at her, she always managed to just have the cutest responses. Sighing, I held my hand out to pull her up off the bed. "Come on," I said with a little smirk of my own, "Time to take me to the vampires."

The feeling of being nervous didn't actually hit me until I was standing outside of the Cullen house. It was massive and gorgeous and just perfect, kind of like the family that resided within it. Swallowing a lump that had grown in my throat, I turned and looked at Alice.

"Your house is, just, wow." I stuttered. She just laughed and took my hand. I think she was trying to reassure me that it would be okay. I was walking into a house full of vampires and my heart rate was sure to be through the roof. I tugged a little on Alice's hand, stopping her in her tracks. I took a few deep breaths and composed myself, nodding at her. Her expression changed as she realized what I was doing and smiled at me.

It seemed as if the five steps to her front door actually took five hours but I knew that was just me. Alice pushed the doors open and I followed her inside. I was a little overwhelmed as I looked around the house. Everything was just so white and perfect. She pulled me along and into the living.

No one would believe the sight I was seeing if I ever told them. In front of me stood all six Cullens', dressed in crisp white outfits, their pale skin reflecting against the white and the same six pairs of beautiful golden eyes. I was frozen and I didn't actually known what to do.

"Bella, this is my family." Alice's voice pulled me from my moment and I smiled at the group. My hand raised and I waved pathetically at them. Edward stepped forward, Jaclyn right next to him. He swooped down and raised my hand to his lips.

"Pleasure to officially meet you Bella Swan." His voice was so soothing and soft, exactly what I had expected from him. And of course he was a perfect gentleman. He stepped back and Jaclyn leaned in, kissing each of my cheeks once. Her lips were cool and hard as well but still Alice's felt different.

"I've been very excited to meet you." She informed me. Alice groaned behind me, the type of groan I do when I'm embarrassed. I looked over my shoulder and shot a look at her. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the fireplace.

"I'm Emmett." The biggest Cullen said as he pushed his way past Edward and lift me into his arms. He was trying not to hurt me, I could tell but I wasn't expecting him to be that strong. I heard a scoff and knew it came from Rosalie. I felt my feet on the ground once more, I could see Esme pushing Rose forward towards me.

"Welcome to our home. Please, make yourself welcome." I knew she wanted to add on something after that but her upbringing forbid her to do so. Secretly, I was both relieved and pleased by this.

Carlisle stepped forward after, his hand on Esme's back, guiding her towards me. "Nice to see you again Bella. This is my wife Esme, Alice's mother." I was captured in another hug, this one not as crushing and much more motherly.

"Please, if you need anything, ask. You are always welcome in our home." She told me. Instantly I felt at home when Esme spoke to me. She had that gentle caring nature a mother just carried, something I loved right away too.

Alice groaned from behind me once more and then stepped to my side, "Now that all those embarrassing introductions are over, can we carry on?" Her glare was aimed at her family but I couldn't help but shrink a little bit myself at that look. Esme nodded and nodded for everyone to sit. I followed Alice since what else was I going to do. Jaclyn, Rosalie, Alice and I sat on one side of the couch and Edward and Emmett sat on the on the other.

"Since the girls have four players tonight, Carlisle will play for the boys." Esme said, gaining a round of excited grumbles from the boys. I turned to Alice, speaking my question with my eyes. She laughed and covered my hand with hers.

"Our family has a game night once a week. We always play some type of trivia or guessing game and since we've always had two boys and three girls, Carlisle and Esme play the referee. The boys expected to win with Carlisle." She explained, laughing at the last part. I on the other hand was still a little stuck. A family of vampires sat at home at night and played board games with each other? Hollywood, you failed me big time.

Hours later it was coming down to the wire. We needed four points to tie and five for the win. The game we were playing was some combination of every single trivia game rolled into one. Rosalie was tense, I could feel it just from sitting next to her. I didn't blame her though, Emmett had been harassing us all game.

She picked up the red dice and shook them violently before throwing them down on the table. I watched as they bounced around and couldn't even fight off a groan when I saw what space it would land us on. Yes, it would be a five point question but it was a sports question. Despite the fact it seemed that Alice and everyone else had lived through these moments, it was clear the girls didn't spend much time following sports.

Emmett jumped up in excitement and high fived Edward. Esme motioned for him to sit down.

"Why don't we put a little wager on the outcome of this game?" She suggested. The boys were excited but when Alice groaned, I figured it would be bad. "Losers spend a week with me finishing up the cottage. Fair?"

There was a mumble of agreement and I assumed that meant the wager was set. Esme eyes our couch as she flipped the time and pulled the card. "Okay girls, in the NCCA Pacific 10 Football Conference, name the only team to never have appeared at a Rose Bowl."

I looked at Alice but she had a blank expression on her face. Jaclyn looked to be thinking real hard and Rosalie had thrown her hands up and mumbled about not watching sports ever. I was racking my brain when something Charlie said popped up.

_"Those Wildcats ain't ever gonna see a Rose Bowl. The Cougars got a better chance at going again before they ever make it." The Cougars were Washington State I knew that. My eyes darted briefly to the timer. 15 seconds._

Wildcats. I knew that. Wait, I knew that. "Arizona! The Wildcats!" I said suddenly as I jumped up, my eyes on the time to make sure I beat it. The groans from Emmett assured me I was right and when Esme let out a squeal of delight, Alice, Rosalie and Jaclyn jumped up in cheers. I could feel Alice's arm around me, hugging me.

"Well human, I guess I owe you one." Rosalie said, no trace of venom or sarcasm in her voice as she packed up the game. I smiled weakly and chuckled.

"So boys, I'll see you Saturday in the woods." Esme said to them before looking at me, "It was such a pleasure to have you over Bella. Come back anytime, you are always welcome here."

"Thank you. I will. Promise." I said sticking my hands in my pockets as I glanced at Alice. She looked extremely happy at that. She nodded and looked at her mother, "I'm going to take Bella home. I trust I'm not needed?"

Esme shook her head and offered me a goodbye. I mumbled my goodbyes to everyone else and followed Alice outside the house. I went to open the car door when I felt Alice pull me into her from behind. I grinned and looked over my shoulder at her, "Yes?"

I laughed as Alice spun me around to face her. She rewarded me with a kiss as well. I swear, Alice was actually glowing as we stood there. "Bella, you are amazing."

I laughed and pulled her into another kiss, needing her lips once more on mine. I moved my lips in rhythm with hers and pulled back only from air.

"You realize that it's your turn to met Charlie now right?" I grinned with an evil look on my face. Alice just laughed and me and pulled me into another kiss, giving the perfect ending to the perfect night.


	10. Into The Night

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.

**Into The Night**

**

* * *

  
**

I wasn't thrilled or even completely on board with Bella and her decision to spend all of Saturday at La Push with a bunch of werewolves running around. Werewolf cubs at that. However, I refused to be that girl and had agreed that if she wanted to go, I wouldn't mind at all. I had even gone so far as to agree to drive her to the borderline.

Bella had fallen asleep almost an hour ago so now would be the ideal time to leave and take care of a small task I had to take care of. Since her meeting with my family, there had only been one thing on her mind and every time she decided to bring up the vampire thing, I distracted her with a long, romantic kiss. Was it wrong of me to use sex as a distraction? Well, maybe just a little wrong but I didn't want to entertain the thought of ending Bella's life.

Sighing, I placed a long lingering kiss on her forehead before slipping out of her grasp. I really shouldn't of been more than an hour tops but it was still an hour away from my Bella. Sliding her window open, I jumped out and onto the tree before shimming down it and breaking down to the ground. I ran as a blur through the forest till I got to the stop I was told to be at. I sensed Edward walking from the dark before I actually knew where he was.

"Well?" I questioned sharply. He didn't deserve my tone, I was just uneasy with the new situation.

"Somewhere near the Canadian border. We ran into some trouble though. And I expect that trouble will be here now." He told me. I watched as Jaclyn ran from another spot in the forest, followed by Rose and Emmett. Why were Rosalie and Emmett here though? It was just suppose to be Jaclyn and Edward out tracking this new scent.

"What happened?" I asked growing more and more uneasy, mainly because at this current moment, Bella was left unprotected. I could feel Jaclyn step to me and try to ease my feelings and once I felt Rose take my hand, I did ease up slightly.

The smell hit my suddenly though and I wanted to dry heave. The disgusting smell of dog. What the hell were they doing though? I shot a look at Edward and he just raised his hand, cautioning me to remain calm. My patience was growing rather thin fast. My eyes hit the invisible line that I knew my siblings were trained on. The dogs were coming through the forest and would change before they hit the line, that much I knew without my vision. I heard the thunder of paws stop and change to footsteps. Edward and Emmett stepped in front of us, teeth clenched as if they were preparing for a fight. I had to wonder where Carlisle was though. These were often the types of messes he tried to keep us out of.

"What do you want Sam Uley?" Edward questioned focusing in on the largest of the group. I, however, was focused on Jacob Black. He held a rather stern scowl on his face as he glared at me. I knew that he and I were in our death glare stare off for much different reasons than the rest of them. I knew Jacob liked Bella, my Bella and if he ever attempted anything, I'd probably rip his head right off.

"You should of informed us if there were more vampires coming to these lands. It is the duty of the pack to protect La Push and Forks." He barked at Edward. I scoffed and stepped forward, only to be tugged back by Rose. How well they knew me, I probably would have lost my temper there.

"We were unaware of any other vampires coming." Edward said, still trying to maintain the peace obviously. It was strange; I should have been able to see anyone who was coming, especially vampires.

"Well how are they?" Sam responded his tone still sharp and judgment. Silly dogs, when would they learn that we weren't actually the enemy compared to some?

"We don't know thanks to your pack of pups." Rose shot out at him. I had to smile a little bit at that and gave her a look of approval.

"Look," Edward said holding up both his hands to Sam and Rose. He was getting impatient, as was I, "These vampires are most likely nomad which means they won't be hunting near Forks. However, if it is any of the vampires' kings or queens, than perhaps there is reason for you to worry."

My head shot up when he said that though. The thought never crossed my mind that the Southern Kings or Queens would arrive. The West Coast wasn't exactly their idea of good land to claim but I suppose anything was possible.

"You guys have kings and queens?" I heard Jacob Black scoff. I growled, my patient actually gone at this point.

"No." I said breaking free of Rosalie, "We don't fall under the rule of any specific king or queens but they do exist. The only ones we really listen to are the Volturi but I highly doubt that they have left their palace to bother with a bunch of vegetarian vampires."

I could hear Jaclyn laugh but I knew she was worried it could be the Southern royal court. I couldn't blame her for that though, if it were me I too would be worried.

"Who are these kings and queens and Volturi dudes?" Jacob pressed again. I didn't know if he was just generally curious as to our nature and history or if he was worried about them coming. I feared that he was more worried about Bella's safety rather than the town. I growled at the thought and I could feel the burn from Edward's look at me. Control yourself Alice.

"The Volturi are the supreme rulers over all the vampires. Their word is law and they take it upon themselves to ensure the law is followed. Our maker Carlisle spent time with them long ago but they have not bothered us in over 200 years." Edward said, easing the worry in Jacob a little bit. I sighed and turned to Jaclyn, giving her a look to let her know Jacob would continue to press.

"The kings and queens are different however." Jaclyn finally said, stepping to Edward's side. Sam looked a little bit over this whole thing but it was clear the rest of his pack wanted to know about them. "They mainly reside in the South but are spread along the East Coast as well. Each king or queen controls their own land and those vampires. Almost all have large armies who often battle one another for more land. Only when do their wars get out of hand to the Volturi intercede."

"And these leeches are here?" Jacob said, practically screeching as he did so. I groaned with his annoying term for us. Yes, Jacob Black, we are such leeches for drinking animal blood.

"We don't know for the millionth time!" Emmett groaned throwing his hands up in the air. Poor guy, all he wanted was a fight and here he was sitting through a history lesson.

"How will you know if it is any of them?"

"Jaclyn spent time in the South, she can recognize their scents but as of right now, we don't know who these vampires are and since Carlisle, and the rest of us would like to remain here for some time longer, we ask that you do not go hunting them just in case they track us down." Edward said, his hand reaching out and taking Jaclyn's as he spoke. He was so intense about her, was I that way about Bella? I saw the swift nod from him and I had to chuckle a little.

"Then it will be your duty to inform us when you find out who they are. If I deem these intruders a threat to the people of Forks or La Push, we will attack. Agreed?" Sam pressed to Edward as if he was our leader or something. We don't all need an alpha to tell us what to do but whatever floats your doghouse.

Edward nodded in agreement and with one final look shot at me from Jacob, the wolves retreat and I threw up my hands. "Finally. Now will someone tell me what the hell happened?"

"We were out hunting." Edward said closing in our circle to just include us, "I caught a fresh trail and we pursued. The wolves showed up and caused a commotion and I lost the scent."

I groaned frustrated and ran my hands through my short hair. I didn't like vampires hanging around when Bella was here. I had never hunted humans or viewed them as such, unlike other vampires. But I had a human now, my entire life force was tied down to Bella and her scent was irresistible. "I don't like this Edward. The scent has been coming and going for months. Whoever they are, they are stalking their prey. And I have a gut feeling the prey is us."

"And you have no visions?" He pressed.

Again I groaned, "No. Whoever they are, they haven't made any decisions concerning us. Or Bella. And if the wolves are hunting them too I'll have even more problems trying.

Edward was silent and he started his pacing around. Even if he wasn't Carlisle's blood son, Edward was so much like our father it scared me at times. He paused and cocked his head, giving me a "Really?" look. I smiled a little and shrugged.

"Alice, you should return to Bella. I heard Jacob's thoughts and I he's planning on hanging around her. Whoever is hunting out there will be very curious as to why a wolf and vampire are hanging around a human. We'll return home and discuss things farther with Carlisle."

I sighed and nodded and took off running through the woods again. I didn't enjoy feeling out of my element with my visions. I didn't know these vampires and I couldn't focus on them without that knowledge. Plus so much of my attention was already shifted to Bella and our future it was cause to be alarmed.

I scaled up the tree and slide in the window and stood in Bella's room once more. I was a little surprised to see her awake with an irked look on her face. The look was too cute. I smirked and walked back over to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"Where were you?" She asked, not accusingly but rather desperate. Way to just make me keep falling in love with you Bella. I sighed and ran my hand along her cheek. I had to tell her the truth. Protecting her and trying to keep her in the dark wasn't my style.

"I was having a powwow with my siblings when the wolves crashed the party." I told her lightly with a smile. She just raised an eyebrow as me, causing me to sigh and drop my hand to her leg. "I don't want to alarm you or cause you panic but I promised to always be honest with you."

"For the last few weeks there has been a vampire lingering on the border. He or she keeps coming closer and we kept losing the scent before we can find out who it is. My only concern is for your safety and I'm a little worried that if he comes to close to down, he'll pick up my scent around you."

"And that's a bad thing because?" Bella asked me. She wasn't being sarcastic and I did understand her curiosity but it just meant I would be furthering her knowledge of our world. I let out another sigh and dropped my eyesight from her.

"Vampires are animals Bella. I know you seem to think there is more to me and maybe there is but a large part of me is vampire. I hunt and I thirst for blood. When a vampire hunts, it's a game for them, their aggressive competitive nature erupting. Even with my siblings on a hunt we see who can take down the biggest prey. Whoever this vampire is, is not aware that you are my mate and will hunt you merely for the game. I don't want to put you in that danger."

She was quiet as she processed what I told her. I lifted my eyes back up to hers and noticed the way she was biting her lip. Adorable. Bella closed her eyes and turned her head away from me, as if she were hunting. "You can't leave me. Alice, don't. I don't know what kind of danger you think I'd be in with you but you can't leave me. I love you too much."

Her voice was shaking and I knew she was on the verge of tears. I shook my head and reached out to her, pulling her into my lap and I held her. That was never an option. "Baby, no. I could never do that to you. I just want to protect you from these vampires. Bella, your blood is the purest most intoxicating scent and that's not just for me. My family noticed it as well. This vampire wouldn't be able to resist you."

"Then change me."

I was caught off guard, something that never happened before. I could see the future and I didn't see that one coming. There was a physical pain that surrounded Bella's words for me. Changing her meant killing her. It meant taking her warmth, her smell, her heartbeat. Did I want that? No and yes. I swallowed the invisible lump in my throat and looked her.

"If that's what this vampire is after then change me. Make me one of you." She repeated. There was logic in her words but it wasn't a logic that I was even interested in entertaining at that moment. I shook my head and used my free hand to cup her cheek.

"Bella, honey, do you know what you're asking? You're asking me to take away your heartbeat, your future and so much more." I told her as gently as I could.

"No, I'm asking you to protect me from other vampires. And I'm asking you to make sure I have a future with you forever."

I looked at her strangely. Forever. Was that what this change was also about, ensuring I'd never leave her? I wouldn't have been able to see any of her decisions if these were all spur of the moment, as they were.

"You do have a future with me Bella. I don't plan on leaving you but you don't have to be a monster just to be sure of that."

I was surprised as what she did next but I was also coming to realize Bella would be surprising me for the rest of eternally. She held my face in her hands and stared at me right in the eyes. I was getting lost for a moment before her words pulled me back, "You, Alice Cullen, are not a monster and so help me if I ever hear you utter those words again. Do you understand that?"

I grinned a little and leaned up, closing the short distance between our lips and pulled her into a kiss. I held her in our kiss for a few moments before I pulled back and nodded at her, agreeing with her demand of me.

"I can protect you without you becoming a vampire though. My entire family can. And you have the wolves looking out for you as well." I reminded her after we sat in the silence. I had managed to move to her the top of her bed and was propped against it. Bella was of course cuddled into me and holding on for dear life.

"It's more than just being a weak human." She mumbled into my shirt. I didn't want to be having this conversation but it was coming. I could only avoid something she had been thinking about all day for only so long. I traced circles on her arms and waited for her.

"I totally get that my girlfriend is a vampire and that means we aren't really like a normal couple and all but you can't become a human for me." Bella told me, "And I know if you could you would. I can become a vampire though. And you wouldn't have to deal with thirsting after my blood."

"Yes but your scent is just one of the most astounding things about you Bella." I interjected. She looked up at me and pressed a finger to my lips, indicating I needed to shush up.

"I love you Alice. I'm not going to love anyone else my entire life. And since I'm a human my life span is about 83 years. Are you really going to want to be with me when I have wrinkles and an old lady?"

Bella's beauty was only but a drop in the ocean of things I loved about her. I was in love with soul, her heart, her, not her looks. "And you actually have forever Alice. You get to love me forever and ever but I don't. While I'm still human I only get a set amount of time to love you."

"So you just want to live forever?" I questioned

She gave me an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, "No I want to love you forever. There is a huge difference."

I sighed and pulled her closer into me, my head resting on top of hers. Bella had good points, all logical and all well within reasonable. I couldn't wrap my head around it though. I could hear her perfect thumping heart right now. I could smell her invigorating scent. I could feel the warmth of her blood against my chest as she lay with me right now. What I couldn't hear or smell or feel or even see was a cold, hard, dead Bella. I need time.

"I need to think about this Bella. I can't just make this decision lightly." I told her, easing into some form of agreement with her, "Can I have time to think about this?"

"Can we compromise?" Was her response naturally. I thought about saying no but merely nodded.

"Depends on what we are compromising on."

"You want to be with me forever right? You aren't going to go and run off after some gorgeous vampire right?"

"Yes."

"So make forever start now."

I sighed again, "Bella I told you I had to think about it."

She sighed this time, "I didn't say change me."

I sat up as she pulled away from me. I watched intently as Bella pulled her legs to her chest, avoiding my eyes as she picked at her comforter. I glanced into future and got nothing, she wasn't making up her mind on purpose, she was blocking me. I turned my body and faced her, my hands covering hers and stopping hers from their actions. "Bella?"

"If I'm going to be human then I want at least 70 years with you." She told me, letting out a breath I knew she was holding. Slowly Bella's eyes raised and returned to mine. "Bella?" I merely repeated.

"Marry me Alice Cullen. Spend forever with me starting right now."

* * *

**  
**

**I know, I know, I'm an asshole for ending it there and not putting out another update. It will be along shortly. I'm on break from school so you all are my priority as of right now. Sorry for such the long delay, I needed to get this chapter right. All the juicy stuff is coming up though, vampire kings and queens, stalkers, a wedding and finally, FINALLY, Belice in bed. Go ahead and review if you think I'm awesome.**


	11. Feel This

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.

* * *

Feel This

The words escaped my mouth so fast I was a little scared. The idea had come to me so fast and I didn't have my normal amount of time to process it all. Then again, if I didn't ask Alice to marry me right then and there I may not have. I looked at her. There was shock on her face again. I didn't know if it was a good shock or bad shock.

"Di-did I hear you right?" Alice gentle voice pulled me back to her. Her soft stutter caused a little smile to flutter across my lips.

"You did." I responded, trying to sound as confident as I knew I wasn't.

"Bella you're seventeen. You can't be getting married."

I sighed. This was about the time that Alice's reasons why not would kick in. She hadn't made up her mind about changing me and I wasn't planning on wasting anytime. I guess when forever was actually a guarantee you could wait to rush into things. I didn't have that luxury right now.

"I can. And I want too. I want to marry you." I said again, trying with all my might to convince her. Alice let out a sigh and got up off the bed. Probably not a good sign since she began pacing around. I remained on the bed and chewed at my fingernails.

"You are insane Bella Swan and I suppose I am partially to blame for dragging you into this." I didn't know if Alice was talking to me or just talking out loud so I remained in my spot but looked up at her. "I'm a vampire. You actually want to marry a vampire?"

I knew that last part was aimed at me directly. I sighed and got off the bed. I grasped Alice's hips, forcing her to stop her pacing and look at me. I pulled her body into mine, ignoring the wave of sensation that rushed over me as her cool hard body collided with mine. I was never going to get over that feeling. I shook my head and held her to my body.

"I want to marry you Alice. I don't care that you are a vampire." I said sternly. She rolled her eyes and looked away. I moved my hands up to her cheeks and cupped her face, once more pulling her back to me. "I don't."

"Then why Bella? Why get married this young?"

"Because if I don't get forever," I said slowly as I looked into her eyes, trying to convey everything, "If you decide you can't change me, then I don't want to waste one second without you as my wife."

Alice was silent again. I waited and waited until she finally sighed and slipped her arms around my waist. I had her, I just knew by her sigh. She was still debating it in her head but just from the way she was holding me, I knew she would agree. "This isn't a mistake Alice. I know this is what I want."

"How are you going to explain all this to Charlie?" She asked. I faltered for a second, not thinking that far ahead.

"He'll understand. I know it." I said nodding my head, trying to make myself believe it. Alice giggled and shook her own head. It wouldn't be that difficult to explain to Charlie. He'd be surprised, a little shocked at first but he knew I wouldn't go hurry into something I didn't think about.

Alice sighed again and took my face into her hands, looking into my eyes and scanning them again and again. I knew she wasn't looking at me but more as if she was looking into my future. All see would see would be my decision to marry her. "Are you sure?"

"Is that a yes?" I asked with a huge grin across my lips. She rolled her eyes before nodding in agreement. I squealed as quietly as I could as I threw my arms around her in a hug. It hurt me a little as I smacked into her stone body but I didn't care. Alice giggled and dropped her arms to my hips and picked me up.

I pulled my head back and wrapped my legs around her waist and looped my arms behind her neck. Alice held me up so perfectly, as if she was merely picking up a book or some other pointless object that weighed nothing. "It's a yes." She whispered to me, the smile on her lips matching the one on mine.

I pressed my lips forward onto hers, forcing her into a kiss. I took one hand and pressed it to her cheek. My body temperature was rising rapidly despite the coolness of Alice's body. My lips furiously battled away with hers.

I didn't even realize we had moved until I was on my back on the bed. I let out a surprised gasp as Alice pulled back from me. She moved so she was straddling my waist and had me completely pinned underneath her. "Alice." I whimpered, leaning upwards to capture her lips again. She brushed mine before pulling away shaking her head.

"If you're going to be my wife Bella Swan, I'd rather keep you an honest woman till then." Alice leaned down to my ear as she whispered those words. I moaned lightly as I felt her breath hit my neck. I wanted her so bad right then and that just wasn't going to happen.

"It's 2010 Alice. No one gets married an honest woman." I informed her with a wide smile as I looked up at her. She smirked, amused with my answer, but refused to give in.

"Well I'm very old fashioned. And maybe I'd also like to keep myself an honest woman. After all, I have been waiting for you for over 80 years. What are a few more weeks?"

I laughed and shook my head as I looked up at her from underneath, "Weeks? Baby you have days. I'm not wasting a second of my time."

Alice rolled off of me and to my side. I shifted and turned onto my side to face her as she did the same. Her fingers trailed along my jaw as she lay in the silence with me. It was a perfect moment, a stolen moment at that. The last half hour seemed like a dream now. We had discussed and rehashed my proposal and now we were going to be married.

"Saturday." I said to her swallowing the lump in my throat. "We could fly to Boston and get married there. We can keep it a secret for awhile, if it helps at all."

"You're going to La Push on Saturday." Alice reminded me. Right. Damn. La Push seemed so trivial compared to my impending wedding day. "And you'd crush Jacob's little hairy heart if you bailed on him."

"Then Sunday."

"Are you really trying to tell me I only have two days to find two perfect wedding dresses? And imagine what Esme would say if she knew she didn't have enough time to plan the proper reception?"

I growled a little, I knew Alice would probably be flying off to Paris or something to get these dresses. I didn't want to make a big deal out of this wedding though but from what Alice had told me, Esme had been waiting for this day longer than she had.

"One week. That's all I ask for. We can get married next Saturday." Alice said as I rolled into her side. I thought about it. It gave me a decent amount of time to figure out what to say to Charlie and to let her family get ready for our impromptu wedding.

"Fine. One week." I grumbled before I let out a yawn. Alice chuckled and pulled my body into her, her lips grazing the top of my head.

"Now sleep. You have a big day ahead of you." Alice whispered to me as I began to drift off into sleep. I half expected to actually wake up and remember that all of this had been a dream but in my heart, I knew it wasn't.

I didn't wake up until the sun hit my face through the curtains in my room. I groaned and turned over, thinking I was going to hit Alice's body and instead got a bunch of pillows. I sat up and looked around, spotting Alice at my closet.

"You realize when we're married that you're getting a whole new closest right?" She told me as she fingered through a few of my shirts. I just groaned again and feel backwards onto the bed covering my face with my hands. "My wife needs to look fabulous at all times."

I had to laugh at that as I finally got up, swinging my legs off the bed. "I suppose it would be pointless to try and fight with you on this?"

"You already tried and lost." She informed me, pulling her attention from the closet to me. Taking a step, Alice was on the bed next to me. "Good morning." I smiled and cupped her cheek as I pulled her into a chaste good morning kiss.

"So any plan for how you're going to tell Charlie?" Alice asked me as we broke our kiss. I bit at my lip. I had so much more confidence in myself last night when it came to talking to Charlie. I thought for a minute and stood, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm just going to tell him. Is he downstairs?" I asked as I stepped towards the door. Alice nodded and remained on the bed, "Are you coming?"

Alice chuckled and shook her head, "I'll come through the front door when it's time."

I let out a sigh and nodded, giving a smile to Alice before I opened my door. There was only about nine steps on our staircase but it felt more like a thousand as my foot hit each one. As I reached the landing, I glanced into the kitchen and couldn't see Charlie. I checked the living room and when he wasn't in there, I knew he was the dining room cleaning his guns.

Composing myself, I walked as slow as possible to the dining room and weakly smiled at him as I stepped inside. I took the seat across from him and messed with my hands.

"What's up Bells?" Charlie questioned me as he stuck the wire brush down the barrel. The last month with Charlie had been great, better than I expected. We got along well, probably since we were so similar and he never drilled me like Renee did.

"I have to talk to you." I mumbled, looking down at the table trying to avoid his eyes. I heard the gun hit the table and the sigh escape my father's lips. I knew what he was thinking, that I wanted to leave.

"Do, uh, do you wanna leave? Cause I mean, I know I'm not a ton of fun but we could do more stuff together." He stuttered out. I looked up to see him avoiding my eyes like I was avoiding his, "I just got you back Bells."

I reached out across the table and placed my hand on top of his, "No, dad. I don't." I put a lot more emphasis on dad than I ever would have. I wasn't leaving him. I liked Forks, I liked having a relationship with him. "It's nothing like that."

"Oh. Okay then." He said, his version of a smile crossing his lips. "So what's up?" He resumed his cleaning of his guns and I had to chuckle a little. So easy to please, so content. I guess that's where I got this all from.

"I've been seeing someone Dad. And I'm in love with them. And I think that you know I'm a lot like you and I wouldn't go rushing into something unless I was really in love. I think things through and I've thought this through a lot. And I mean a lot." I said in a hurried tone, not even taking any time to pause. Charlie just chuckled and shook his head at me.

"So which boy you dating? Am I gonna met him?" He asked as he snapped his shotgun closed. I jumped a little, my eyes fixed on the gun before dragging my focus to Charlie again.

"I'm dating Alice Cullen."

There probably should have been so much more tact involved. It just came out through and I couldn't stop it. I avoided Charlie's eyes again and waited in the silence. Charlie's laugh broke the quiet and I looked up at him, eyebrow raised and all.

"You sure not how to break the big news Bell." Charlie told me, still chuckling and cleaning his gun. I sighed, relieved that it didn't matter that I was dating a girl. I didn't know if that feeling would carry over when I told him about marrying her.

"There's more Dad." I said swallowing the lump. He set the gun down again and looked up at me, as if asking what else I could say, "I'm marrying her in a week."

There was the silence again. He wasn't laughing this time. Did I manage to completely astonish Charlie? I waited. I didn't know what else to say. He heaved a sigh and tapped the table a few times, his eyes burning a hole in me. "Is there a reason for the rush?"

"I love her Dad. And if I know I won't spend my life with anyone but her, why wait?" I told him, keeping my voice steady to avoid betraying the nagging doubts and worries I had. He sighed again and then inhaled deeply.

"Can I at least meet her before the wedding?" Charlie asked me, the corners of his mother threatening to betray his smile. I broke and smiled and nodded my head. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. I went to stand but Charlie beat me, lifting his gun and heading to the door.

"Hi Alice. Come on in." I heard Charlie say, snapping the gun once more. I groaned and put my head on the table. I could hear Alice's high pitched laughed that sounded like an angel as she stepped inside. I looked up and smiled pathetically at her as Charlie entered in behind her.

Alice turned and looked at Charlie, turning from me. I slide from my seat and went to stand next to her as she addressed Charlie.

"Chief Swan, I trust Bella's informed you about our relationship." She said to him. Charlie grunted but there was still a smile on his lips, "I love your daughter and I would never do anything to hurt and I believe in my heart, marrying her is the right thing to do. I want to spend my life with her."

It was hard to resist the Cullens' in general but even I knew Charlie wouldn't be able to say no to anything Alice asked when she spoke that way. I heard Charlie sigh as he stepped around us to his beer, lifting the can and taking a swig of it.

"You gonna protect my baby girl?" He questioned Alice with a stare.

"I'd lay down my own life for her sir." I was intrigued at the way Alice spoke to Charlie, her upbringing and true age revealing itself with each word she spoke. I just wanted to reach out and grab Alice's hand but I contained myself, trying to judge Charlie's feelings.

"If it's what Bella wants, why would I object? Do your folks know yet?"

"Not yet sir. I was waiting for you blessing before I told them."

This was actually happening now. Charlie had agreed and Alice and I were getting married and well that was about it.

"So how you two gonna go about getting married?" Charlie asked as he sat back down at the table. I was about to open my mouth when Alice cut me off, "We were planning on flying to Boston and then having a small reception back here. My mother Esme is an effective party planner."

"So it'd just be your family at the reception?"

"Yes. And our extended family from Denali would be there as well. And of course we'd love your presence as well." Alice said, leaning up against the doorframe.

"So should I be writing a wedding announcement for the paper?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

"No Dad." I said finally stepping in, "I don't want the town to know yet. I mean, not a whole lot of people would understand." Charlie just laughed and nodded his head, mumbling under his breath.

"Okay, well," I said clapping my hands together, "We're going to go and tell Alice's family. Are we good?" Charlie nodded and shooed us off. As Alice muttered her goodbye, I grabbed her and pulled her out of the house and towards my truck. I sighed a breath of relief as I reached the truck.

"That went well." Alice said as she snuck up behind me, wrapping her arms around my hips and kissing the side of my neck. I weakened at her touch and mumbled an uh-huh. I felt her cold breath dance along my neck as we stood outside. She touched my neck one last time before pulling away and ushering me into the truck.

I was in this daze the entire trip to her home. I had never been one who thought much about marriage or weddings, being the child of a failed marriage and all. Something with Alice was much different though. I never staked much in a word but when using the word wife in reference to her, well it gave me chills already.

I felt the truck jerk to a stop and turned to Alice with a smile, knowing she was staring at me. "Are you okay?" She questioned as she shut the engine off. I nodded and opened the truck door and waited for her to join. "Are you sure?" She pressed again, "Because you're being rather quiet."

I chuckled and nodded again, "Alice I'm fine. I'm just basking in this feeling of pure joy. And I'm in the good type of shock." She smiled and squeezed my hand as she took it. We walked towards the house and before she could open the door, I stopped her to steal a kiss from her. Alice giggled at me before letting us inside.

As if fate were totally on my side for the first time ever, all the Cullens were already in the living room. Edward and Jaclyn sat at the piano composing a song together. Emmett sat on the ground, flicking between channels as Rosalie sat on the couch reading her magazine. Carlisle was engaged in a book with Esme draped over the table looking at patterns. Alice cleared her throat and they all stopped their actions and looked at her.

My eyes were focused on Edward. I knew he could read Alice's thought and I could swear he was suppressing a grin. I smiled at weakly as I could as I gripped a little tighter onto Alice's hand.

"Everyone, we have an announcement." Her eyes flickered over to me and then back to her family. "Bella and I are getting married."

It was nothing like the silence I shared with Charlie less than 20 minutes ago. Esme squealed in delight along with Jaclyn and Rosalie. I was engulfed in a hug from Emmett before feeling Carlisle slip his arms around me.

"Congratulations Bella." Carlisle whispered to me as he gave me an affection hug before moving onto to Alice.

"If figured it wouldn't be long until she asked you." Rosalie's voice was so different from what I been accustom to. It was soft and gentle, much like Esme's when it didn't have such venom laced within it.

"Actually." Alice said to her as she stood with her arm around Carlisle, "Bella was the one who proposed to me."

"Way to go little sister." I heard from Emmett. I chuckled a little, easing up as all that nervous left my body. The made it all seem like we weren't crazy for wanting this. The noise was settling down and we were enjoying the moment as a family when a slow, loud clapping filled the room. I turned with everyone else to the source of the noise. I heard two low, threatening growls and I was totally astounded because of who they came from.

Carlisle and Esme were the ones growling.

* * *

**OMG, I thought I'd never update. Ha, just a little update to keep you guys going. Got a few more chapters for this weekend. Happy New Year right! So I know a few people are saying this is very unlike Bella but think about it this way. Bella wasn't with whiney, moppy, Edward the entire time. She was Alice so naturally she's a stronger, much more independent person. Thanks for all the reviews and just keep them coming XD**


	12. Fight For This Love

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.

**One thing about this chapter is that this is the first time that we will be getting a POV from someone who isn't Alice or Bella. You'll figure out who soon enough.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fight For This Love**

Carlisle and Esme were growling, actually letting out there warning of attack growl. At another vampire. What the hell was going on and who the hell had just entered our home? And how did I not see this coming? I was a little surprised when Carlisle pulled Bella behind him and stepped to the front. Edward and Emmett snapped to their senses and flanked Carlisle's side, preparing to attack.

The vampire just held up his hands and laughed at it, "Relax my young ward, I'm not here for a fight." Carlisle relaxed and stood up straight, my brothers following suite. I got myself focus and pulled Bella behind me completely. I wasn't comfortable with this vampire being around with Bella here. That instinctive nature could kick in and well, I would kill anyone to protect Bella.

"Then why are you here Charles?" Carlisle growled at him. Whoa, Charles? As in Carlisle's maker Charles? I shot a look at Edward and between his snarls, he was nodding. Obviously everyone else had the same thought as I did.

"I am just passing through with my coven. I thought I would come and say hello to you and Esme." He said with this annoying shrill of a laugh. I could feel Jaclyn and Rosalie close in around Bella, helping me protect. "Your coven has certainly grown since I left you."

"Yes. These are our children. We found each in dying state actually and we were compelled to save each." Carlisle informed his maker. I didn't understand why but at that moment both Edward and Esme came over and closed me off from his view. They were probably just helping hide Bella.

"Oh my Carlisle, always the saint. We should catch up. The rest of my coven is running around on the border now actually. Please, bring your family." He said to Carlisle, ushering towards the door.

I couldn't see Carlisle's face but I knew he was holding his polite smile in offering. "I'd be delighted too Charles. Although, a few of my children were actually heading out so I cannot bring them all. Esme and I would be delighted to meet you there in an hour."

Charles nodded and bid us a farewell, eyeing me as he did so. He smelled Bella, I knew he could smell Bella and was probably planning an attack on her. I went to open my mouth but Edward held up a finger, warning us it was not safe yet. I sighed as my sisters back off. Oh Bella, what had I done?

"Carlisle, what is your plan?" Edward asked hurried as he dropped his finger, rounding in on Carlisle.

"We'll send Bella and Alice to Boston now. Rose and Emmett will accompany them. We'll go to the border, I'll need you to see what you can discover from them Edward." I groaned. Charles was stalking us but he of course had picked up on Bella's scent. Of course being in the same room probably sent him over the edge. What had I done? Bella was the one in serious danger now.

Rose had hurried off out of the room to gather a bag I assumed. She was always so good at following Carlisle's orders, even when she didn't agree with them. I felt there wasn't much Rosalie wouldn't do for me, even going as far to protect Bella.

"She's not the one in danger Alice." Edward told me, breaking my train of thought. I looked at him, "What?"

"Carlisle." Edward pleaded as he headed out of the room too, probably to get Rosalie. I turned to my father, gripping onto Bella a little harder than I should of. Carlisle sighed and Esme floated to his side, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Alice, there is something I have never told you, something that as your father and maker I should of. Charles was hunting you years ago. It was just after Esme and I had broken all contact with him when I picked up his scent again. I discovered he was hunting you and I could only assume he would either kill you or turn you. I'm sorry Alice, I couldn't think of another option, I had to change you."

I was stunned. My life was ended and saved because of Charles. This was so much. There was hurt in Carlisle's eyes as he told me, guilt appearing as well. I shook my head and threw myself into my father. "Do not be sorry for saving me Carlisle." He patted my back and I pulled away. "So did Charles recognize me? Why do we need to leave?"

Carlisle sighed as Edward and Rosalie entered the room again. "I called Becky. We're on the next flight out of Oregon." Rosalie informed me as Emmett grabbed the bag and hurried out to the car.

"I don't know what Charles is thinking now. Or what he's planning but if he's built a coven, this isn't something we want to dive into blind. Esme, Jaclyn, Edward and I will go and appease his desire for a meeting. We'll call you back when we know what is going on." Carlisle told me and I simply nodded, unsure of any of my feelings in that moment.

"I can't just leave." Bella said meekly. Bella. Of course, how could I be stupid enough to forget she wouldn't understand what was going on at all. I turned towards her, cupping her cheeks in my hands as I stared into her eyes.

"Do you trust me Bella?" I asked, searching our future briefly to see if she had bolted. She hadn't.

"With my life." She mumbled, thinking my family couldn't hear. I wanted to smile but this was no time for laughs. At least not right now.

"Then you need to come with me. Just until this is settled."

"How long will we be gone. Charlie will worry."

"Do not worry about Charlie yet Bella. I will go to him and talk to him and then you can call him." Carlisle interjected, trying to ease Bella's feelings. She nodded, still unsure of all of this and what she was doing. I sighed and turned to Carlisle, hugging him and then Esme before turning back to take Bella's hand.

"Everything will be fine Alice." Jaclyn soothed as she calmed me down. I felt relieved and nodded as I followed Rosalie out to the car. I ushered Bella in and climbed in after her just as Emmett pressed his foot down on the gas. We tore out of there and onto the road.

"I'm sure we can find dresses in Boston on such short notice." Rosalie told me from the front, her hand laced with Emmett's. It dawned on me then why Carlisle had sent them with Bella and I. Emmett was the strongest of any of us and Rosalie could tell if someone was tracking us. Oh Carlisle, I owed so much to you.

"Wait, we're going to Boston to get married?" Bella interjected. I chuckled and covered her warm hand with my own and nodded. "Whoa hold on. We're flying to Boston right now to get married?"

"We're flying to Boston to get our connection flight to Nova Scotia. Rosalie is merely suggestion that while we wait for our flight, we get married. If you wish to wait Bella, we can." I told her, trying to calm her jumpy demeanor now. This was all sinking in to her.

"Why are we going to Nova Scotia?"

"We have family there." Rosalie said, her body still turned to the back. I clouded my eyes and gazed into the future. We would be arriving at the airport in twenty minutes. And despite my beliefs, Emmett did not blow the engine going as fast as he was.

"Family?"

"Well yes. Other vampires like us, ones who don't hunt humans." I told her as I settled in, my thumb running across the top of her hand. "Tonya, her sisters Kate and Irina and their brother Jasper have a place there right now. We'll be safe with them."

I glanced up to see the amused smirk on Rosalie's face. I was sure seeing was imagining Jasper's reaction when I showed up with Bella in tow. He was quite the gentleman but I had never wanted anything more. The problem was that he did and I had to rebuff his advances more than a few times. This might just kill the poor man's spirit.

"So what you're saying," Bella said slowly, her eyes focused only on me. I shot one last look at my sister before turning to Bella, "is that while we are waiting for our flight to go and see your family, we're going to get married?"

I suppressed my desire to chuckle. Just hours ago, she was begging me to marry her this weekend. Then again, I knew she hadn't thought the plan out that far and therefore, even when I did try, I couldn't see the future. I merely nodded my head in reply, the corners of my lips threatening to betray me as I did so. I didn't mind one bit when I married Bella, this sudden need for marital bliss was all her thing, and I was just going to do what was asked of me.

"Do you really want to marry me or were you hoping that you could talk me out of it in a week?" She questioned next. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, bringing my hand up to her cheek and holding her face in the palm of my cold hand. I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers softly. I could feel the heat rise off of her, most likely embarrassed that I had kissed her in front of my family because the blood was pooling in her cheeks. Affection was second nature to our family but clearly it wasn't to Bella.

* * *

"We're here." Rosalie said as she climbed out of the car. I waited for Bella to unbuckle herself and moved to her side. She looked at me, a little shocked at how quickly we had arrived but it was Emmett driving and we would have been a blur to anyone really looking. I took her hand in mine and led her towards the check in. "You can sleep on the plane." I told her as I waited for Rosalie to hand over the tickets and check us in. I just hoped to God that good things came from this meeting with Charles.

Of all the places in the world I had been, I wished with all of me I was in any of them except for here. I appreciated the beauty of Forks and the perfect cover it gave for our family but I did not like the neighbors. The neighbors referring to the wolves with whom we shared a border. I waited there, my hand in Jaclyn's and I could feel my love sending waves of calm to me. I turned my head and offered a small smile of thanks for her caring love.

I could smell and hear the wolves before I could actually see them. There was a loud snarl and I placed myself in front of Jaclyn's. "We come with news of the intruders." I informed the empty space before them. These wolves needed to accept that we weren't a threat and needed to stop being so hostile but it was a hopeless dream.

"_We should just rip these two blood suckers apart right now. They have no right to be on our land."_ I could hear from one of the wolves mind. Ah, I forgot that they realized I could not hear their thoughts so instead of betraying myself, I merely pulled Jaclyn closer to my body and waited.

"_Calm down Paul. We will see why they are here first."_

"_Where are the rest of them though Sam? What if they are planning an attack?"_

"_Control yourself Paul."_

I felt like this could go on for awhile so I cleared my throat loudly, "Those who are in the area of friends of Carlisle and Esme's." I waited and listened as I heard the shifting of the wolves. My protective nature over Jaclyn came back and I crouched, ready for anything. I felt her hand upon my shoulder and once more I relaxed. I hung my head and sighed, controlling me must be a full time job for her. "It's okay Edward." She soothed to me. I inhaled deeply, intoxicating myself on her scent. The wolves appeared in human form that instant.

"Where's Bella?" was the first thing any of them said. I fought to control my smirk as it landed on the second largest boy in the group. Jacob Black. I read his thoughts and fought the urge to tisk, if Alice every read any of those thoughts the poor boy would stand no chance.

"Bella is safe. Although, I doubt that your Alpha has much concern for her." I said, unable to resist the urge to torment both the boy and Sam Uley. I heard Jaclyn chuckle behind me, giving me the feeling of approval as well.

"Of course we care for Bella. It is not safe for her to be around blood thirsty vampires." Sam informed me, more out of the sheer need to defend himself rather than Jacob. These wolves were such amusing creatures at times. I said nothing as I scanned his thoughts again.

"_The best thing for Bella would be for me to perform a Unity Bond to her and Jacob."_

I growled at that thought. Bella was Alice's. They were to be mates, not her and some dog. Jaclyn tried to relax me but the feeling of disgust and anger was to powerful and that is when she knew that it was something serious, "You will not perform any Unity Bond ceremony on Bella." I warned.

Sam Uley looked at me in complete shock until he pieced the puzzle as to how I knew that together. "You can read our thoughts." It wasn't a question, more of a statement and I nodded, still on the defensive. "Then I will request for you to stay out of my mind."

"Not when it concerns my family." I warned. I stared at Sam for a moment as he tried to block his thoughts. As I was finally getting something Jacob stepped forward rather forceful. "Bella is not a part of your family." His blood was rising and he was getting anger. I was sent to ensure there was not a fight but there may have been.

Jaclyn pushed in front on me and rested her hand on my chest, concentrating on calming me. I watched as Jacob relaxed as well, the wolves getting the affect as well. "We are not here to discuss Bella Swan." She told them, "We are here to let you know that we will be meeting with those who have been in the area. It is a private meeting that is taking place well outside of Forks and La Push and therefore you have no right to be there."

There was a fury of words in the wolves mind towards Jaclyn and had my wife not had her hand firmly on my chest keeping me in check, there would have been an attack. "If," She continued, "There is anything that relates to the safety of this area, we will inform you."

Jaclyn said nothing more but rather tugged me away, my mind still set on killing the wolves but slowly returning to the task at hand. I took her hand and swung her onto my back as I tore through the forest towards our family. "It is alright Edward." She cooed in my ear once more.

"You did not hear the thoughts of those filthy mutts." I gritted between my teeth. Jaclyn just chuckled and stroked my chest. "Thank you for feeling the need to defend my honor then."

I was forced to smile at that. Our long running joke of my knight in shining armor act. With Jaclyn however, I felt possessed to protect her and defend her against all. We reached the small clearing far off and saw Carlisle and Esme. I gave Carlisle a look and he merely nodded to me as we waited, "We will discuss it later Edward."

There would be much to discuss, one being whether or not the wolves would dare perform a unity bond without Bella's permission. I didn't need to read Bella's thoughts to know she wouldn't do that though, her actions and body language around Alice spoke volumes of her feelings. I knew of the wolves performing a Unity Bond once without the permission of the woman.

The story was sad. The female had been forced into the bond with one of the wolves and later attempted suicide. It was I who had stumbled upon her mangled body in the woods and brought her to Carlisle. She had begged for us to save us and so we rushed to the wolves, asking for permission to change her to save her. As soon as the wolves found out who the woman was they were furious and refused, threatening war should we do so. It was painful for Carlisle to watch her die, knowing he could save her and that she wanted to be saved. Personally, I had never forgiven the wolves for it.

I didn't have any longer to dwell on my hatred though as I watched five figures swoop down from the hills. Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme, non-verbally telling me to do the same. We were not to appear defensive at all. I counted and sized up the group, three men and two women. Charles led the coven, a woman at his side I took to be his mate.

There was red head that was attached to a blonde. I took one sniff and knew he was a tracker, a problem should it come to be for sure. The African stood more towards the back, his thoughts showed he was truly just amused by all of this.

"Carlisle." Boomed Charles, "I would like you to meet my coven. This is my mate Giselle. James and Victoria are a pair of trackers we picked up along the East and Laurent here is a Frenchman we ran into down in the South."

That caught my attention as I scanned their minds, attempting to figure out if it had anything to do with the Kings and Queens. I listened and took everything in before looking back at Carlisle.

"Wonderful to meet you all." Carlisle said graciously with a smile, "As I mentioned earlier, some of our children were heading to visit family. This is my wife Esme and our son Edward and our daughter –"

"Jaclyn." The blonde tracker said with a smirk on his lips. I growled at him, not amused at his thoughts and threw myself in front of Jaclyn. I bared my teeth at him, warning him. Carlisle rushed over to my side as Jaclyn wrapped her arms around me, soothing me. She knew I had read her thoughts and I knew who this monster was.

"I see you have a new mate." He said, taunting me more than anything. Charles had joined the group and pulled James away from me. It wasn't until Esme stepped in front of my and held my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her. The monster in me settled down as Charles looked from me to Carlisle for an explanation.

"I created Jaclyn many years ago to help me in the South." James said as he returned to his mate, throwing his arm around her. "Funny thing is she never told me she was unhappy yet even after the Volturi declared your innocence you stayed. Is he the reason you left?"

The jealousy inside me raged and I wanted to lunge for him but for the sake of Alice and Bella I didn't. I needed to protect my family more than settle my selfish desires.

"I left because I was tired of killing innocents James. It's not in my nature. It does not matter now. You have a mate and I have Edward." Just the way Jaclyn spoke was a display of her elegance. Her voice calmed me again.

"Perhaps," Carlisle said, clearing attempting to defuse this new situation, "We should discuss the reason for your coven's presence here." His eyes found their way back to Charles while I just glared at James.

"Oh, yes." Charles said turning from James to my father, "Well King Henri of the South was thinking of expanding westward, a continuation of Manifest Destiny if you must." Jaclyn tensed behind me and I could not blame her. She had seen the bloodshed such wars brought.

"I'm afraid I must ask that you not bring your destiny here." Carlisle said swiftly, "The land we are on is protected by an old ancient magic. We have a treaty with the Quileutes', whom I am sure you realize by now are wolves. They will not take kindly to intruders."

Charles mulled over Carlisle's warning before settling on carrying the message back to King Henry. "Well then," He said clearing his throat, "I will inform King Henri of the dangers of this area as I have been instructed. It may be best we go now."

"Wait." James said with a twisted smirk on his face, "Who's the human you all have been hanging around? You reek of her."

I should have realized as soon as I knew James to be a tracker that he would detect Bella. I wanted to just attack him but Jaclyn had the better of me. Lucky bastard. I looked to Carlisle and then Charles, he was clearly interested in this. Of course, he did not know that Bella was Alice's mate which meant Alice was still in the clear.

"She has to know what you are and she's not a vampire." He said again and instantly I read his thoughts. He was going to the Volturi. I stepped forward and into his face, inches from him as I glared into his eyes. Alice had given me Jaclyn. My repayment would be to protect Bella.

"She is off with our family right now. Our treaty states that we cannot change a human in Forks so we must take her out of the country to do so." I knew the lie was bold but it would buy us more time if they bought it. Charles was happy with the answer and was thinking of the journey home. James however remained in his spot. I would of challenged him right there but his mate tugged him off.

"Carlisle, we'll be sure to visit again under much different circumstances yes?" Charles said as he offered a friendly smile. Carlisle nodded and waved them off. I turned to Carlisle and stared cold and hard. He wasn't happy with my lie and I would explain. I lifted Jaclyn onto my back as Carlisle did the same and we took off towards the house once more.

There was too much that had changed now. We were facing war with James should he decide to come to avenge his lost of Jaclyn. Charles would surely be ready for a fight if he knew about Alice. And the wolves, so help me God if they attempted to bond Bella with one of them.

* * *

**So I really wanted to add in that part about Jaclyn and Edward. I feel like it's important to realize the kind of role Edward has in the family now. Everything is about to get real good. We've got wolves after Bella, James after Jaclyn and what if Charles finds out. I bet you all can't wait for an update. I'm not the type of author that asks for reviews, that's is up to you guys, but I do want to thank those that have reviewed. You have inspired me to put my butt in gear. Next chapter should be a good one and, gasp! Yes, the engagement is real and Bella and Alice will be getting married. Brace yourself.  
**


	13. Ache

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper.

* * *

**Ache**

I let out a yawn and stretched out, opening my mind and allowing everything from the past twenty-four hours rush back to me. This morning I woke up with the intention of my big task for the day to be telling my father I was getting married. Somewhere between that and the rest of the day, I ended up in Nova Scotia in a house full of vampires.

I slept on the first flight to Boston, mainly because I needed to control my heartbeat since I was far too excited around a bunch of vampires. Once we landed in Boston, I was going to marry Alice. Well, that was the plan but there was a phone call and the next thing I knew we were on the first flight out and into Nova Scotia.

It was intimidating meeting more vampires like the Cullens'. Tanya, Kate, and Irina were all gorgeous beyond belief yet it was hard not to be around me. Jasper seemed likable enough but I saw the way he had eyed Alice upon our arrival. It was later that Emmett told me he had a crush on Alice. It made me uneasy since Jasper was everything I wasn't and I ended up dozing off to that thought.

There was a light melody that carried to my ears as I sat up and listened to music. There was a voice accompanying the chords though and I was a little surprised to her Alice.

"_Suddenly someone means more than you felt before, her house and its yard, turns into home._" Were the first clear lyrics I could pick up on. I threw the covers off of me and slide out of the bed, wandering through the unfamiliar house, drawn to the sound.

"_Sorry but I meant to say many things along the way so this one's for you._"

Her voice was just mesmerizing and captivating, like no sound I had heard before. I walked as quietly as possible to the room the music was coming from and leaned against the door frame, my eyes set on Alice. She knew I was there but she was engrossed by her music.

"_Have I told you I ache? Have I told you I ache? Have I told you I ache for you?_" She stopped playing and looked up me with a sad smile upon her lips, "I'm sorry Bella, did my playing wake you?"

I just smiled and waved her off, stepping into the room and making my way to her. She slide over on the wooden seat and I sat next to her, this little grin on my lips. "I don't recognize that song." I said to her, losing myself in her once more.

She smiled and played a few keys, her eyes leaving mine and focusing on the black and white piano keys, "You wouldn't. I've never played it before to anyone besides myself." My jaw dropped a little as I ran a hand through my own hair, "Alice, you wrote that?" I questioned in awe.

She chuckled as her perfect fingers danced across the keys and I suddenly got jealous of those keys, as silly as it seemed. "Is there more?" I pressed again. She nodded and stroked a few notes out. "Will you finish it for me?" I watched as she inhaled, not that she needed to but she did and nodded her head. I sat back a little bit, giving her space.

"_The time it took, writing words for my books seems broken in half. The gate that I shut, the last time I got hurt, seems to have opened itself."_

"_Oh the world, it's spinning now, it's trying to catch me up. Tell me to appreciate here and now."_

"_I'm sorry but I meant to say many things along the way. This one's for you."_

"_Have I told you I ache? Have I told you I ache? Have I told you I ache for you?"_

Her fingers trailed off on the last few notes as she turned towards me. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Alice's arms around me, hushing me and telling me it was okay.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to cry." Alice cooed into my ear. I chuckled as I snapped to my senses, wiping the wet tears from my cheek. I turned my head to hers, appreciating the fact that there was only a slight gap between our lips.

"These weren't tears of sadness Alice. That was beautiful." I said still chuckling a little bit. I saw her own smile grow and leaned in, placing a soft chaste kiss on her lips, a first for me. I pulled back and licked my lips, looking into her eyes again.

"I wrote it for you. The day after we met I composed it." Alice whispered as her hand came up to my cheek, cupping it and holding it in her palm. I was floored. No one had ever done something as touching as that for me. The tears were threatening my eyes, which was unusual since I rarely cried at anything. I finally snapped myself back to the moment as I remember we weren't in Forks.

I had briefly spoken to Charlie and explained that the Cullens' were dragging me off to camp for the weekend and he just laughed at me. I preferred it that way though, Charlie in the dark about it all.

"Where are the others?" I asked, really only meaning Emmett and Rosalie. Well Jasper too but mainly because I wanted to keep an eye on him. I wasn't insecure about myself around Alice or even in the presence of beautiful vampires but it was the more about the way he looked at her, like his entire world was moving around her. It was too intense for my taste.

"They are out hunting." Alice informed me as she stood and held a hand out to me. I smiled and took her hand, following her as she led me towards the door. I ruffled my hair a little and looked down at myself. Not my best look but I was surely exhausted when we had arrived, "They won't be returning until tomorrow."

I followed Alice as she led me into the bedroom. I wanted to ask about earlier and what had happened back home but my voice wouldn't let me. I looked around the room, spotting a little suitcase at the foot of the bed. I knelt next to it and pulled out a shirt and pair of jeans, clearly Alice had stocked her own closet with things for me awhile ago.

"Is that safe?" I asked as I shied away to the corner to change. Stupid I know, but Alice hadn't seen me that way and well, I did kind of like the fact that Alice wanted to wait. As I slipped on the tee shirt I heard Alice's response, "Yes. Right now, there is no danger. Everything is okay."

I nodded and pulled the jeans on and rejoined Alice on the bed. She was a lot quieter than she usually was so I was a little worried. She could sense my feelings though, or maybe I was just bad at hiding anything. Alice looked at me and cupped my face once more, "I promise Bella, it is all okay."

"Then what are you thinking about?" I asked a little pitiful. Alice smiled and slide off the bed to kneel in front of me. She took my hands in her own and looked up into my eyes. I was getting lost in her perfectly brown eyes.

"I was thinking that I don't want to go another minute with you as my wife." She said as her thumbs stroked the back of my hands. Alice was proposing to me, even though I had already done that. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me right now?"

I swallowed hard and looked at her. I wanted to, I really did but where, how? As if she could read my mind, I could see her biting the inside of her lip before addressing me, "The magistrate is a friend of Tanya, he's still at his office for another hour. If you don't want to, I understand. I was just." I cut her off before she could tell me what she just by pulling her lips up to mine and giving her a kiss, the kind of shut up and just marry me kiss.

As our lips parted, she grinned softly and stood, pulling me with her. "I'm taking that as a yes Bella." I had to giggle as I laced my fingers through hers and followed her out of the house. The sun had just set, leaving tints of orange and purple in the sky making it a beautiful night. Alice opened the car door for me and I climbed in. In a blink she was in her seat and had the car on. I was quiet, thinking of what she would tell Esme, or any of her family. What I would tell Charlie. I wanted this though. And I was going to do something for myself for once. I reached over for Alice's cold hand and smiled as she drove away, "When did this thought cross your mind?" I asked.

"When we were taking off from Boston. You were right Bella, I do want forever. I'm not sure if I'm ready to change. I'm not sure when or if I'll be ready but that doesn't mean I need to be unfair to you." She said as we drove along the street. I grinned a little and turned to look out the window, trying to compose myself.

"Although, I never really pegged you for a marriage kind of girl if I may say." Alice teased. I looked back, my own little smile on my face as I waited for her to finish, "I mean I thought about marrying you the day after I met you but I never thought you would agree."

I found myself in agreement with everything she had said though. I wasn't a big fan of marriage or if I really believed in it but I did for Alice. I knew what it would mean to her and it was a vow to be with her forever in the eyes of the courts and such. No it didn't matter to me but it did to her.

"You're a marriage kind of girl." I finally said, nodding my head at myself. She looked at me with a quizzical look and I chuckled, "You believe in marriage and what it stands for. Marriage is important to you so it's important to me. Make sense?" I asked.

"From you, perfect sense." Alice said as she pulling into a parking spot. I took a deep breath and smiled at her, waiting for her to shut of the engine. I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Alice I'm sure."

That was all she needed as she shut off the car engine and climbed out. I had the door opened when she was next to me, helping me down before taking my hand in her own again. I walked at a steady pace, preparing myself for my rather impromptu wedding. I watched as the door to the office swung open and was surprised to see Rosalie.

I looked to Alice but her eyes were set on Rosalie. The blonde came sweeping towards us, a grin on her face. This was new as well, up until about two days ago Rosalie looked like she wanted to rip my guts out. "I was beginning to wonder if you chickened out of asking her." Rose teased.

Alice laughed as we reached her, sending chills through my spine. Rosalie turned to me and glared at me again, the same stone cold look on her face that she had on often. I swallowed nervously and tightened my grip on Alice's hand. I eased up when Rosalie had stopped glaring and replaced her scowl with a smile.

"She really loves you Alice." Rose said finally dragging her eyes from mine to Alice. I could see Alice smiling from the corners of eyes and I turned to her. She laughed and squeezed my hand, "You know how I can see the future and Edward can read minds? Well, Rosalie can sort of do both those things. When she looks at you, she can actually look into your heart and see what your heart desires."

"Wow, seriously?" I asked turning to Rosalie, knowing this look of astonishment was on my face. She laughed and was completely at ease with me now, "Believe it sister. And you also know that if I detected a trace of anything else in your heart I wouldn't let you marry Alice."

I was a little worried about that and began to doubt my own desires but I could feel Alice's cold hand and dismissed that. She was all I wanted. "Emmett is waiting, we better go." Rose finally said leading us inside.

"I thought they were hunting." I said to Alice. She nodded and laughed, "They will be shortly, and they were waiting on us to do this."

I walked into the small office and saw a short, round smiling man waiting for us. I smiled at him and felt myself be tugged along by Alice. I caught Emmett grinning from the corner of his eye as we reached the man. My breathing slowed and my heart had stopped racing as I realized what was actually happening right now. I was about to be married off.

"Rings?" I heard Alice whisper to Rosalie. My eyes snapped into focus as I watched Rose hand over two little silver bands to Alice before getting handed one myself. There was a teasing little smirk on Alice's lips that registered with me suddenly.

"How are your feet Bella?" She asked me playfully as she stepped in front of me and clasped my hands with her own. I actually managed a chuckle and rolled me eyes. How funny, joking about cold feet with a bunch of vampires.

"Quite toasty actually. Thanks for asking." I said, returning the smile to her as the little bald man cleared his throat. I forced my eyes from Alice's to look at the man who would be marrying us. My heartbeat shot up once more. I knew it, Alice knew it and Emmett sure as hell knew it since he chuckled and muttered, "Chill Bella, save that for the bedroom."

I think the magistrate just chose to ignore Emmett and kept the grin on his lips as he looked at me and then Alice over and over again, "Now, as per Ms. Cullen's request, she shall recite her personal vows for you Bella and then I shall recite the wedding for you to repeat."

My heart sank a little. I had never been good with words and I had zero time to prepare anything to say to Alice. This was unfair. Okay, maybe I wanted a shotgun wedding but I did hope for a little amount of prep time. Alice's cold hands squeezed mine and I came back to her and her smile, her smiling assuring me that I had done well. I wondered if she had seen into the future far enough to see the wedding and then I remembered this was the hopeless romantic I was marrying who would not spoil such a surprise for herself.

The minister cleared his throat once more and I stood up a little straighter. I pushed the rest of the world from my mind as I gazed into Alice's eyes in that moment. It was just me and her, no one else. I felt like the sun the way she was looking at me, as if her axis revolved around me. A smile reached across her lips and suddenly I felt as if I had stopped spinning on my axis, my Earth had stopped me.

"Bella," Alice's voice rang loud and clear, void of any doubt or worry at all, "I am truly blessed to have found the truest of love with you, and today, I commit my life to yours. I pledge to love you for all time, and to stay faithful and true to you. I will comfort you in your pain and encourage you with your dreams. As our journey through life begins today, I promise to you that I will forever be by your side and I will be ready to face everything the world has to offer us."

The hot wet tears stung by eyes and drenched my cheeks before I had a chance to fight them off. Alice's gold orbs glistened and I knew, that if physically possible, she'd be crying alongside me. I had never before in my life cried tears of happiness yet here I was bawling like a baby.

"Ms. Swan, please hold out your left hand." The magistrate instructed me. I lifted it, shaking wildly as Alice caught hold of my hand and steadied me. She slide the ring just barely onto my finger and waited, her eyes never once leaving mine.

"Now repeat after me Ms. Cullen. I, Alice, take you, Isabella, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Alice," She said as I started to shake once more. Her voice was just above a whisper, so intimate and personal for me only, "take you Isabella to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you, as long as we both shall live."

"Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

I liked that, as long as we both shall live. I wasn't given up on my plan on being a vampire but right now, well this was one hell of a reason to curb that fight.

"I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths."

"I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths."

That one made me want to laugh a little. Alice had no fault and a million strengths. It was catered perfectly to her though, she was taking my faults and strengths but I knew she wanted too.

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

I felt the mix of the cool silver band and Alice's finger as the ring slipped down and settled into its' new home. I peeled my eyes of Alice for only a second to glance at it. There only thing more beautiful was standing in front of me.

I heard the magistrate clear his throat again and I fought away the urge to offer him a cough drop. I grinned and squeezed Alice's hands before looking at it. "Your personal vows Ms. Swan."

I inhaled deeply, held it, and then exhaled, looking at Alice once more. The tears made a second showing and I took a second to get myself together before attempting to figure out what words I was going to say.

"I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are."

There was a chuckle from Rosalie and Emmett, along with Alice. The magistrate of course had zero idea as to why this was funny. The words had come to me suddenly, knowing that if I were to make personal vows then I was going to make them damn good and I was going to erase any lingering doubts Alice had. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned my lips to a slightly more serious smile.

"I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and I won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting."

Alice's chest had stopped moving and I knew then I had taken her speech away. It also pleased me to know that she hadn't glanced into our future to see what more words would be. They were impulsive though so she probably wouldn't have seen them anyway. Oh well, it was time for the big line I had planned though.

"And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how, completely and forever."

I grinned widely as I felt the salt from my tears hit the edges of my mouth. I didn't care though; I had just given the most romantic speech I would ever give. At my wedding now less. God, that was so exciting and weird to say. I followed after the magistrate, repeating the vows Alice had just repeated to me. I slide the little silver band down her finger as I said to her, "I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

This was the moment. It was the one I had waited for more than anything since my decision. It was my moment to take Alice as my wife. "You may now kiss the bride." The magistrate said. I grinned widely and inched my way closer to Alice. As my lips came just a centimeter from hers, the office door crashed opened and I jumped back, letting out a little yelp. I looked at Alice and her expression said it all, she knew who was coming.

* * *

**MUAHHAHAHA. Yeah, that was a little weird. So I originally had this chapter much longer and much different but I wanted to leave you with an awesome cliff hanger. You guys know how much I love reviews so if you want more, you should review. I'm just playing. Next chapter is almost done so you won't have to wait to long to get your fix. *cough*certain individuals whose ex has their initals tattooed somewhere *cough* Hmm, sorry for getting personal there. It's a little late here. Anywho, I hope you all keep on loving this story. I'm having a blast writing it. **


	14. Always In Love

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper. Kristen Bell will be playing Jaclyn.

* * *

**Always In Love**

"You ruined my kiss." I growled between clenched teeth as I glanced at Bella, who had her eyes shut tight in fear. Even the poor magistrate had jumped and ran behind his desk. Trust my family of vampires to not keep anything civil at all. Edward was hunched as he steadied himself between the doors, huffing as if he was actually out of breath.

"Did we miss it?" He asked, clearly ignoring my question so in return I sent a few rude comments towards him non-verbally. The crooked corners of his lips busted him on his attempt at ignorance. Sure enough, Carlisle, Esme and Jaclyn were not far behind as they appeared behind him.

I could suddenly hear the thumping of Bella's heart return to normal and I snapped my attention to her. She looked relieved that it was my family that came busting in. I opened my mouth to question why before I shut it without her noticing. She had been asleep when most of these plans were made.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jaclyn were to leave Forks for the weekend as well, just to give the wolves full run of the area and make them feel better. Plus, I felt better knowing all of my family was safe and not just some. James, for one, kept bouncing between leaving us be and challenging Edward for Jaclyn, which was just stupid and unnecessary. Edward would never treat Jaclyn as if she were some property to be traded off.

"Oh we missed it." Esme said, the bitter disappointment ringing in her voice. Well, it wasn't my fault that Bella had woken up a little earlier than planned.

"It's okay, I tapped it!" Emmett shouted out, beaming with pride as Esme looked at him as if he were her favorite child of all time. I turned to the magistrate and chuckled awkwardly, "Please forgive my family."

Bella had taken my hand once more and steadied herself, the most adorable pout on her lips. She too was upset about the rather hasty breakup of our kiss. I shrugged and offered up my most apologetic smile as I heard the rest of my family fumbling around with the camera.

"Just give it here." Edward said annoyed as he reached for the video camera.

"No, I got it. Stop it. Here." I heard the tape rewind and then finally the click of play. I rolled my eyes as Jaclyn and Esme crowded around the little screen and awed. Bella was getting antsy as she waited for our kiss, not that I really blamed her at all.

"Oh Alice that was beautiful." Esme cooed out loud to me. I turned and looked at her, knowing how bad she wanted to cry as well. For just that second, I would of given anything to be able to cry like Bella had, to be able to express my pure emotion for her.

"Thank you. Can I kiss my bride now?" I teased a little, sharing the look with Esme that let her understand that I truly did love her and all she had done. She nodded and I shifted my attention back to Bella. She was blushing once more and I just wanted her lips all the more for that. I lifted my hand and cupped her cheek, quenching her hot cheek with my cold hand and pressed my lips to hers in a soft chaste kiss.

I pulled back inches and brushed my nose against hers. The magistrate had clearly regained his own senses and such and cleared his throat, clapping his hands together. "Well," He said the joy in his voice, "I now pronounce you wife and wife." My family broke out into appluse and despite their dreadful timing, I was glad they were there to witness that moment.

"I had the marriage certificate right here. Which of, uh, your family members are the signing witnesses?" The magistrate questioned, a little taken back as his tone had suggested. I turned and looked at my family, grinning from ear to ear, "Edward? Rosalie?"

With their own smiles, they stepped forward to the desk. Rosalie embraced me in a hug, forcing me to let go of Bella while Edward swooped in and lifted her in his arms in a very Emmett like fashion. Well, he didn't crush the air out of her, merely spun her around. I took the pen and scribbled my signature on my line and handed the pen to Bella with a kiss. She signed as well, shaking awfully as she did so. I stepped to the side and slide my arm around her back as Rose and Edward each took a turn smiling.

I thanked the magistrate once more with Bella as I took the piece of paper and led the way out of the office. It was such a strange feeling to be married, a great feeling yes but still very strange. I had given up on my idea of marriage awhile back as no one had ever caught my eye. And even after Bella and I had got together I decided to ask her for her thoughts on marriage when I saw the vision of her laughing and waiving it off. Yet here we were, married legally and about to spend forever together.

"Should we go for dinner?" Esme asked as she embraced Bella the second we stepped outside. I chuckled embarrassed and shook my head, "Don't you think it would be a little strange if eight of us went out for dinner and only one had any food?" I questioned.

Well, there were more reasons than that. I did love my family deeply but right now, I just wanted to be alone with Bella, with my wife. I had wanted to give her a proper honeymoon but that was out of the question right now.

Carlisle stepped next to Esme and nodded, agreeing with me, "Why don't we go hunt and then return to the house. I'm sure we will see Alice and Bella later."

I grinned widely and nodded my own head. Bella alone would be wonderful right now. I know I had been trying to work my way up to the point where Bella could be shirtless around me without me needing to get out of there to control myself. There was a bliss that had set in now though, as if I didn't need to try and control myself, it was just happen.

Edward cleared his throat, pegging me with a guilty look. Ah, he had not meant to intrude on my thoughts yet he had. I finally noticed that Jaclyn was lingering around Bella and I slowly pieced it all together. Jaclyn was drawn to our emotions of love while Edward could not help but dive into the happy thoughts I was having. Another reason the two were so perfect for one another.

Carlisle ushered the family away, Rosalie lingering only a little long to give me one last hug, expressing her joy that I had found my mate at last. I chuckled lightly and waved her off as I pulled Bella towards the car, helping her in. She had been oddly quiet since our I do's and as I started the car, I slide my hand towards her, forcing her to give me her attention.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, fearful of the answer. What if she didn't want this? What if she had changed her mind about the whole thing?

"I'm perfect beyond words." She responded in a little whisper that any human would need to strain to here. I cast a glance at her, noting that she did have a smile upon her lips. Lifting her hand to my lips, I placed a kiss on each of her knuckles before returning our hands to the armrest.

"You're very quiet." I informed her.

"I'm just taking it all in Alice. I'm your wife. It's a wonderful feeling." She told me as I could easily hear traces of content in her voice. That was enough for me. Bella would share her thoughts in due time and if she wanted the silence, she was going to be getting it. I continued down the street towards the hotel when Bella caught on we weren't returning to the Denali house.

"Al, where are we going?"

"A hotel." I said sheepishly, "It's a gift from Esme and Carlisle, a night to ourselves."

I refused to elaborate farther, as I knew she already knew what I had meant by a night to ourselves. That oddly wonderful feeling was settling into me as well. Maybe I was to some degree a monster but Bella tamed and controlled the beast in me, making me better. It was something I had never before felt.

We finally arrived at the hotel and I helped Bella out, lacing my fingers in hers as we strolled towards the entranced. Granted there were a thousand eyeballs upon us, I didn't care nor was I going to acknowledge it. Even with Bella's own heartbeat rising out of nervousness, I still wasn't going to pay attention. I pulled Bella from the chill inside the hotel and along to the front desk. "Hello." I said in my cheery tone, keeping Bella close to my side, "Checking in for Cullen. Honeymoon suite I believe."

The woman in front of me went to work and I turned to Bella, chuckling a little as her eyes darted all around, taking in the sights of everything around us. "Here you are Mrs. Cullen." The woman said handing me over the card key and such, "We hope you enjoy your stay."

As if she were possessed, Bella came too and realized where we were and what was going on. She practically yanked me along to the elevator and pushed the button over and over again like a child. I let out a laugh as I snaked my arm around her waist, "Relax baby. There is no hurry."

"No hurry huh?" She teased, leaning back into my embrace.

"No, we have forever." I responded, placing my lips upon her neck. She craned her neck and cast a glance at me but I waved her off and pushed her into the elevator. I could explain it all later. I knew, somewhere in my stone heart I knew that Bella would be a vampire, I just did not know when.

As we reached the top floor, I rushed Bella from the elevator and towards the suite. The room was huge, with a gorgeous white bed straight in the middle. The first thing my new wife did was rush towards it and collapse down on it. I laughed as I closed the door behind me.

"So food?" I suggested as I leaned against the counter. The look on Bella's face surprised me as it was one I had never before seen, a look of shock and awe. Had I really just suggested food?

"Alice, wife, we're married. We've been married for all of twenty minutes and you want me to eat right now?" She asked as she sat up and lifted herself from the bed and strolled towards me, "You know what I want. We're married now remember?"

Her voice oozed of teasing as a fire lit in her eyes. I knew what she had wanted; I could smell the arousal rising from in the car as she pieced the puzzle together. Bella's arms wrapped around my waist as she pulled me from the counter with a tug, forcing me away from my spot. Her new demanding side was turning me on as never before.

She stumbled backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she stopped. I leaned forward, my arms tangled around her neck as I pressed my lips firmly into Bella's forcing her back on the bed. I hovered above her, the heat that came from her mixed with my own cool body in such an arousing way as well. Her hands danced from my hips up my sides and under the shirt I wore. The beast inside of fought to growl at her touch. I could smell the mixture of her sex and blood in the air and I wanted her as I never had before. Perhaps it was her sudden movement of taking charge or the overall situation but never had I felt this lust.

My own hands found the hem of her shirt and I tugged on the bottom, alerting her to my frustration with this material. Our lips remained in their dance and she was refusing to break away for any reason. With little choice left, I lifted my hands to the collar of the shirt and with a sudden force, ripped the shirt from her body.

Bella moaned against my lips as I slide my tongue out in return. I grazed along her bottom lip as she eagerly opened her own mouth to mine, sliding her tongue out to meet mine. I lowered my body and felt the connection between my stone body and her warm skin.

My senses were in overdrive as I registered all the new smells from Bella. I forced her legs open and slide my own thigh in-between them and I pushed upwards on her sex. The single moan that escaped from her just spurred me own.

Our lips parted as she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to me. I look and could see the vain pulsing with the rush of blood. I wanted to taste her blood so bad and I almost did until I regained control. I was not going to disappoint my wife on our wedding night that much I knew.

Bella toyed with my shirt until she finally lifted it above my head and tossed it aside to join her now ruined shirt. I pried my eyes open to glance down into hers. Bella had an arm above her head, her hand resting against her forward. I knew my eyes would be black with lust and desire.

"Please…" She whispered to me, "Please say you can…"

I knew what she meant and I nodded, a growl escaping from my throat as I lowered my head to her neck. I bared my teeth against her tender neck and instead of fear, more arousal came from Bella. I would not bite her though. Instead, I took the skin between my lips and sucked, ensuring I would leave a mark on her neck.

Her leg had wrapped around me and Bella tried to pull me into her as we continued our kiss once more. Her hands lowered to my jeans as mine did the same and we shared the last of the clothing. All that separated us now were a few lacy pieces of material. I could smell Bella at the same time I felt the wetness that had grown between her legs. I too had grown wet and I buried my head in her neck as soon as she pushed her leg upwards. This game wouldn't be lasting to much longer.

My nails dragged down Bella's side before I hooked my fingers under her panties and tugged them down, exposing all of my wife to me. She quickly did the same to me and we lay there like that for a minute. With a sudden jolt of strength, Bella pushed upwards and flipped us. My hand pushed the covers down and with my own strength pushed her back to her original spot before throwing the covers over us.

Our passionate kiss continued as our legs moved in motion, brushing against the wet of our sexes. Our bodies were in sync and the lust for Bella's blood was overpowered by the lust for her. I made the move first as I slipped my hand downwards to her sex and ran a sole finger down her slit. The moan that elicited was loud and powerful as Bella broke our kiss.

I rubbed her clit as a second finger joined the first. I lifted my lips to Bella's ear and ran my tongue along her lobe, "I need to hear you Bella." I commanded as my finger slipped between her folds and into her.

Another moan. I slipped a second finger in her. A louder moan this time. I slowly began to pump my fingers in rhythm with Bella's heartbeat.

I suddenly felt Bella's hand between my own legs and I let out a growl, a powerful sexy growl right into her ear. Without any warning, Bella slipped two fingers into me and matched my speed.

Never had I felt anything as powerful or as incredible as what I was feeling then. Moving my body in perfect harmony with Bella, causing her to feel what she was making me feel, finally expressing our love beyond chaste little kisses. I had no idea why I had not got to this sooner.

Bella's breathing grew shorter and turned to pants as I pushed in and out of her. I knew she was working tirelessly to keep up with me and I could of cared less if she did or didn't. I just wanted to feel her body come under mine. The thought of Bella coming caused me a rush of emotion and as soon as I felt Bella tense underneath me, I knew I was as close as she was.

I pumped harder, giving all I could to make her come and then I felt it. I could feel her blood, hear her heart and as if we were one, I could feel her coming. Just that alone sent me over my edge and I remained inside of her, her heavy hot breath against my ear as she came several times over. I growled as I came myself, unable to even describe the feeling.

I waited until Bella's heartbeat was a little more normal till I slipped my fingers out of her and rolled over of her. She instantly moved into my side and let out a happy little sigh. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

"Wow." She whispered out of breath.

"Was it worth the wait?" I asked genuinely interested.

"So worth it, was it worth it for you?"

"It was worth every second of waiting."

Bella let out a long yawn and I chuckled, "You need to sleep baby."

She sat up and shook her head, "Not yet. I have something I want to do first." I raised my eyebrow in question as she slipped from the bed, leaving all covers and stepped towards the bathroom. I didn't move at first as I took in the full beauty of my naked wife. She disappeared from sight and I heard the water turn on as a grin spread across my own lips.

Bella's head popped back out from around the corner, a smirk sitting on her face, "Are you coming?"

I returned the smirk and tossed the covers from me as I slide out of the bed, "Not yet, give me five minutes though I certainly will be."

* * *

**And yes, they really are married. And yes that chapter was rated M. To all of my actual lesbian and bisexual female readers out there, please don't kill me if I totally screwed up that love scene. I swear I tried to research it but well The L World is not a good learning tool and I'm still a boy. I felt it was time for a happy little level out chapter. We've been all drama and seriousness for awhile that I felt like you all deserved this. Don't be mistaken though, would I really just leave Alice and Bella in peace? I'm not THAT nice. Be on the look out for some updates folks and remember, review!**


	15. Won't Go Home Without You

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper. Kristen Bell will be playing Jaclyn.

* * *

**Won't Go Home Without You**

I moaned as I awoke the next morning when the feeling of Alice's naked body next to mine registered with me. I grinned as I rolled from one side into her body with a grin. To say I was still exhausted from last night didn't fully cover my range of feelings. I opened my eyes and looked up at Alice. Even with her eyes so black and full of hunger, she still looked sexy.

"I'd kiss you but I wouldn't be able to stop there." I said with a smirk as I sat up a little more. She chuckled and shrugged. Her mood was a little off but if my memory served right the last time she fed was the day before we left and last night, well last night was amazing.

I groaned and slipped from under the covers and stood up, making my way towards the shower. "Go and eat. I'm just going to shower." I told her as I turned the water on. I didn't even hear Alice move but sure enough she was right next me, naked and my eyes were having a hard time focusing.

"How did you know I was hungry?" She questioned with a confused expression. I let out a small laugh and pecked her lips before pulling away. "We had sex. You've explained that just kissing me drives you insane, I can guess how last night made you feel."

"It made me feel incredible Bella." Alice whispered to me with a smile. I blushed and turned my head away. I had no idea what I was doing last night at all yet I guess it was good. Alice slipped her arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"It was incredible for me too." I told her as I turned in her arms, "But you need to eat before we go any farther alright?"

There was a blank look on her face and I knew what she was experiencing. My heart stopped as I waited in fear. What if Charles had decided to come after Alice? Or worse. Alice came back to me and smiled, "They've left. Charles had decided to have them return to the South. We can go home baby."

I frowned a little. I didn't mean to but I did. Going home would mean leaving this, leaving waking up naked in Alice's arms. Charlie didn't know we were married yet and I planned to tell him but he just got me back, I don't think he was so keen on losing my so quickly again.

"Bella, honey that's a good thing." Alice said cupping my cheeks. I nodded and inhaled, looking up into her dark eyes again. "No Al, I know, I'm just a little bummed you know."

"Bummed to be going home?"

"Bummed that I don't get to wake up naked in your arms for like a whole week."

"Ah, well, you win." She said laughing as she offered me a kiss to make me feel better. I pulled myself away before we got carried away and I ended up laughing.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Alice said with a little growl that caused me to laugh. I watched her walk towards the window and waited for her to leave before I climbed into the shower. I allowed the hot water to run and hit my skin and I shivered at the contrast from what had been on my skin, Alice. I steadied myself against the wall as the emotion of everything suddenly hit and I realized what had happened. Alice was my wife. I was married. It was, God, it was something that I just couldn't describe.

The tears rolled down my cheeks as the water rushed over my body. I took a few moments to get myself together before I proceeded with my shower and cleaned myself. I shut the water off and stepped from the shower, wrapping the towel around my body and headed back into the room. From the bedside table I picked up my phone and sighed as I saw eighteen missed calls, all from Jacob. I just couldn't face him yet, he wouldn't understand I was doing any of this.

By the time I had gotten dressed again and was finishing packing, Alice had slipped back into the room. There was that smile and warmth that always appeared when she was around me that had come back. Grabbing the suitcase from me, she held it in one hand and offered her free one to me, "Ready to go home?"

I made a little eh sound as I laced my fingers with her icy ones, "Make me a promise." I said as we strolled towards the elevator. Alice raised an eyebrow at me and waited for the rest of my statement. "Promise me that if I ask you, you'll whisk me away. Being wrapped with you last night made me want to have you to myself every night."

It came out as much more of a whisper than I had intended it to but there was no taking it back. I had meant every single word that had come out of my mouth at that point. Alice smiled and me and pulled me into a kiss as we stepped in the elevator. I already knew the kiss meant yes and sometimes, I preferred her way of answering my questions. The elevator dinged and I reluctantly pulled my lips from hers.

I looked up to see a very amused Rosalie waiting for us. I blushed and lowered my eyes as Alice had to pull me out.

"And just what were you doing that has Bella so red, Alice?" Rose asked as we joined her and headed towards the exit. Alice said nothing and I just went a little bit redder than I was before. Rosalie's infectious laugh was all that was heard.

Hours later and after one very long plane ride, Alice was dropping me back off in front of my house. My body just felt tired against after flying back and forth from coast to coast. As the car pulled to a stop, I didn't make a move to even get out of the car but merely groaned. Alice let out a chuckle and eyed me.

"Problem?" She questioned the smirk clear on her lips.

"I don't want to get out of the car and go up to my room. Or deal with Charlie." I said hurried, "And I can't lie, you know I can't lie."

Alice sighed and rubbed my hand in some form of reassurance. As if any of it was okay. Well, the marriage was more than okay but the lying part? No, none of that was okay. I sighed again and nodded. I leaned over, cupped Alice's cheek and pulled her into a slow, moving kiss.

I finally pulled back, out of breath, and pressed my forehead against hers. "Tell me you are coming over tonight?" I whispered in a rather hushed tone. Alice nodded and lifted her lips to my forehead in a parting goodbye. I slipped out of the car and headed up my steps, waving one last goodbye to Alice.

As soon as I got in, I could hear the laughing from Charlie and Jacob. I set my bag down and slipped around the corner, leaning up against the door frame. "Um, hi?" I said to the two of them. Charlie turned and smiled at me as Jacob shot out of his seat and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella! I'm so glad you're back!"

I chuckled uncomfortably and squeezed Jacob back a little before he set me down. Of course he knew what had happened; Alice had filled me in finally, and was happy that I was okay. I had a million questions for him but before I could get anything out Jake beat me to it.

"So I talked to Charlie and he said you could come with me for a little awhile. We're having this awesome campfire tonight. It'll be fun." His voice was so hopeful and so was his look, as if he had been planning something. I was long passed exhausted but he just too much like a little boy on Christmas to say no too.

"Yeah let me just go and put my stuff away okay?" I told him as I lifted my bag. As soon as I was up in my room, I pulled out my phone and called Alice. Like ever the good wife, she picked up after the first ring.

"Hey you." Her voice was so chipper. I sighed.

"Jacob is dragging me off to the reservation for a few hours." I said as I sat on the bed, "Will you come over when I get back?"

The other line was silent as I knew Alice was stewing in her silent anger. Sometimes I wish she could just be vocal about it but then again not so much. I mean what would she say? That I wasn't to hang around with him? God that would just suck.

"Call me the second you are off that reservation. I'll come and get you."

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I hung up the phone and carted myself off downstairs again and joined Jacob. I tossed him the keys to my truck and went to the passenger side and climbed in. As soon as we were on the road, he started in on me.

"You could have stayed Bella. You would have been safer." He said as we drove off, "You know I'd never put you in that kind of danger. I'd protect you."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Was he suggesting what the hell I think he was suggesting? I had to contain my laughter as we drove. "Alice does protect me Jake. And she's damn good at it."

"That's not what I meant Bella. I mean, what kind of life could you have with her? None."

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for some sort of lecture from him. He opened his mouth to say something else and I held up my hand to him, silencing him for awhile. I loved Jake but there was no way I would ever love him as I loved Alice. They could never be a comparison between the two.

As soon as we arrived at the reservation, I could make out the shadows of the rest of Jacob's pack. I walked slowly behind Jacob as we made our way to them. Instantly one of them was shoved forward and he rolled his eyes. I didn't get the deal with all of them needing to be half naked though.

"I'm sorry about phasing out on you Bella." He said with a smirk before falling back in line with the rest of them. Jacob laughed and held up his hand pointing each one out by name, "Bella that is Paul, Jared, you remember Quil and Embry. And this is Sam, our leader."

The biggest guy stepped forward, this stern angry scowl across his face. I was getting sick of these wolfs and their damn attitudes. "You run with vampires?" He asked me in a stern tone.

"No." I scoffed. How stupid was he? He shot Jacob a look and my best friend looked helpless. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You can't run with vampires. They have super human speed. Not super human." I said pointing to myself.

"Come one Sam, you really think this is a good idea?" I heard Paul say to him, "I mean, I get the want and all but this is stupid."

I opened my mouth to say something but Sam just growled at Paul and he shut my mouth. I made a promise to myself that I was going to get some normal friends once I got back to school. I mean, it wouldn't really hurt to become better friends with Angela and I had an inkling that she wasn't going to turn into a vampire or wolf on me.

Jake put his arm around my shoulder rather possessively but I was too tired to fight him off. It wasn't a secret I was with Alice, I had told him that after all. I sighed and allowed Jacob to tug me along to their secluded little spot in the woods and when we got there, I planted myself in a chair and Jacob instantly sat down next to me.

It took me a second to adjust to the dark and make out the shadows of the rest of the people. There was a girl about my age and another just a few years older than me, Billy and his friend, an older woman, and three younger guys I had never seen before. I could see Sam make his way to the girl older than me and place a longer lingering kiss on her lips. The other girl turned away quickly and looked out into the dark. I, on the other hand, simply missed Alice and wanted her more than anything.

"That's Leah Clearwater and her parents Henry and Sue." Jake whispered to be, indicating who he was talking about with his finger. "And that's her younger brother Seth with his friends Derek and Wayne." I took my eyes over to the young guys and a fear struck me. The boys looked no older than thirteen and I wondered if they were wolves as well.

Before I could ask Jacob, Sam stood up and stepped into the middle. Everyone hushed up and I felt a little intimidated. His eyes rounded down on me and a little smile creased the corners of his lips. "Isabella Swan," he bellowed to the silent woods, "You know of the secrets of our tribe and the mystic creatures that walk this earth."

I wanted to laugh, real bad. I mean, he sounded silly in the way he spoke but from the look on Jake's face, Sam was being extremely serious about what was going on right now. I controlled myself and turned my full attention back to Sam and waited to see what he would do next. He was studying me, as if asking me to challenge him. Like that was going to happen.

"Our brother Jacob tells us stories of you Bella, of your pure spirit and soul." Sam said as his eyes trailed to Jacob. I had to smile a little at the words and I glanced at him. Even in the dark, I knew he was blushing. "Those are traits we treasure in our pack and tribe. You Bella, have the heart of a Quileute."

I could hear a scoff and my eyes shot over to the source. Leah. Sam, in fact everyone, shot her look as well. She was silence and I slowly looked back to Sam. He cleared his throat and held his hand backwards and the other girl took it and stood with him. "This is Emily. She is my life partner Bella." I lifted my hand in a little wave and was rewarded with a smile. "One thing about the Quileute tribe that we hold sacred that most others do not and that is our choice in life partners." Sam added in.

I grew a little uncomfortable at that and wondered if this was a lecture about my being with Alice. Jake said and made no movement at all and just stared up at Sam, looking at him as if he was his personal hero.

"We don't pick our partners Bella." Sam said with a little smile as he stepped closer to me and Emily sat back down, "It's a magical thing that happens with us. We see someone, and for some we just want to be best friends for life and others wish to be in love with their partners. We never know the end result." I was a little in awe of the way he said all that and a million things rushed through my head. "You see Bella," Sam said picking up on my expression, "Our lives are forever tied together and nothing and no one can ever split two have shared a unity bond."

Jacob finally moved and slide his hand over to cover mine. I covered his with a little smile and wondered when he'd be able to do this. I wanted him to have someone to love like I had Alice. Sam's eyes were focused in on our hands before he snapped his head back to the pack and waited as each of them nodded in agreement. Sometimes wolves were very strange.

Sam was crouching in front of us, his hand covering Jake's but his eyes total locked on me. I swallowed a nervous air bubble and smiled weakly at Sam. He wasn't as bad as I originally thought he was.

"Bella?" He questioned in a soft voice, which surprised me more than anything, "Would you like to learn more about our Unity Bonds and what they mean?"

I nodded my head. Sue me; I was a slightly hopeless romantic when it came to some things. The Unity Bond sounded like this fairytale for some people and it seemed that way for Sam. The way he looked at Emily was the exact same way I looked at Alice. I wanted to know about the magic behind it.

Sam Uley broke out into this huge smile and I laughed a little and took a look at Jacob, he had the exact same smile on his face. "A Unity Bond," Sam started to say with his big powerful voice once again, "Is a bond that cannot be severed. It is a bond that unites two souls into one. For one who is bonded, there worldly ties are cut and no thing or being may take their partners place."

As I sat there, I felt warmth spread through me and tug me towards Jacob. That was a new feeling. I had never felt a need to be near his warm presence. And I also didn't understand why my eyes were focused only on Jacob as if no one else was there.

* * *

**UPDATE! Yes. If anyone remembers the previous chapters, can you guess what the wolves are up too? I never liked them all that much. Don't you feel bad for the Cullens though? I mean just when they get rid of one problem, another pops up. Hmm, expected a few chapters. Like it, review. Don't like it, well how the heck are you on chapter 14?**


	16. Break Even

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper. Kristen Bell will be playing Jaclyn.

**So, I got a little scared that there may or may not be a lynch mob after me so I updated fast. My dear darlings, have I yet to disappoint you? I have to say though; I love all of your responses to that last chapter. Such emotion from all of you. Personally, I do hope a reviewer named ET, I do appreciate your comment, reads this next chapter. Enjoy loves.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Break Even**

Even as I pulled into Bella's driveway, I could smell the faint trace of dog in the living room. Of course Jacob Black was at her home waiting on her. Damn dog didn't know when to give up did he? I did make the promise to myself to tolerate Jacob for Bella's sake but it was hard to keep that promise with him being all ready to welcome her back. I had planned to drop her, return the car to the house and then come back to Bella once more but Jacob put a dent in my plans.

I left her with a lingering kiss and a promise and waited for her to enter the house before crawling down the street a little and waiting. I wasn't about to just leave Bella with Jacob in her house. The seconds and minutes ticked away and I had my phone at the ready for Bella's call.

"Hey you." I said to her, trying my best to sound happy and in the dark. I listened to her words and dug my nails into the steering wheel. What was Jacob Black thinking taking Bella out in the woods? I didn't want to say it was okay but what choice did I have?

"Call me the second you are off that reservation. I'll come and get you." That was my decision and Jacob Black could whine all he wanted, it wasn't changing. I heard the cheer in her voice as she whispered her sweet words to me.

"I love you too Bella." I hit end and waited in my car parked down the block. Soon enough the two were outside and if it were possible Jacob looked bigger than he did the last time we spoke. Carlisle had spent some time trying to gather information on the wolves, mainly because of his own obsession over DNA and genetics but from what I gathered wolves only grew for two reasons. One reason was the wolf had risen in the ranks and the other was because he was preparing to take on a mate. I was intrigued at the thought of Jacob with a mate, since it would take him off Bella's case. Unless. No, not possible. The wolves knew of Bella and I. We made it clear she was under our protection as my mate.

Maybe it was my dwelling on the fear that caused my eyes to haze and the future to flash in front of me. It was Billy Black, the old man in the wheelchair who was Jacob's father, and Sam Uley discussing something. Billy had decided to give his blessing for Sam to bond Jacob and Bella.

The growl that came from my throat was much louder than even I thought it would be. I pushed hard on the gas and tore out towards my home, screaming for Edward in my mind. There was no way, absolutely no freaking way that, that disgusting mutt was going to bond himself to Bella without her permission. I knew what happened to that girl years ago. Such selfish little child those beasts were. Bella had a mate. She was my mate.

I slammed on the brakes as I pulled into our driveway. My entire family was in front of the house waiting as was Jasper Hale. He had asked Carlisle permission to come and stay with us for some time, his nomad ways still prevailing in him. I was hesitant to the idea at first but Jaclyn had reassured me that Jasper's feelings for me were now strictly platonic.

"Tell me we are going to rip those beasts limb from limb." I said forcefully as I eyed Edward. I could feel Jaclyn attempting to pulsate calm feelings towards me but my own emotions were too strong. She needed to come and physically hold me to get anything through.

"We can't just go blazing in there Alice." Carlisle whispered to me as he stepped passed Edward. I tore my eyes from him and looked over the rest of my family. Esme was worried for me and for Bella, Edward and Rosalie both held looks of scowl and disgust while Emmett was just hoping for a fight. Jasper seemed to be deep in thought about something as well.

"They plan on performing a Unity Bond between Bella and Jacob. Carlisle, you know what that means. It will either be with him or the pain from not being with him will drive her to suicide. I won't allow it." I said trying to yell but Jaclyn was blocking me from any negative feelings of anger.

"Wolves can't climb trees." Jasper said slowly as his eyes lifted from the ground. I frowned in confusion of what he was saying. Suddenly Edward smiled widely as he read Jasper's thoughts. "Jazz, that's brilliant!"

"What? What's brilliant?" I asked frustrated. Jasper cleared his throat and stepped forward with a smile on his lips, "The one advantage vampires have over wolves is they can't climb trees. You could cross through the forest in trees."

He had a point yes but it was useless. The wolves would smell us coming and the treaty would be broken. It would be impossible to reach Bella. "For us it is." Edward said still with his stupid smirk on his lips. I groaned out of frustration, "Okay. Stop talking in riddles and explain to me what the hell you are talking about!"

"I'm a tracker Alice." Jasper said as a second wave of calm flushed over me, "I have the ability to disguise my scent and confuse those who are tracking me. The wolves can't smell me nor can they track me." My eyes, along with everyone else's, widen as it hit me what Jasper was saying. It was suicide if he were caught.

"I can grab Bella and bring her to you, all while throwing the wolves off." He said again.

"The wolves would know we were involved though and we'd still be breaking the treaty." Rose said folding her eyes as she eyed Jasper, challenging him for the rest.

"We lie." Edward said cutting in, "We claim we were out hunting when we detected Bella's scent, cornered the vampire and fought him."

It was crazy and stupid and just bold enough to work. Jasper was the only one who could get behind enemy lines and reach Bella in time. We could work the rest out later. It was her only chance. It was my only chance.

"What if the wolves try it again? Would you be able to tell Bella to stay away from them?" Carlisle asked me, "They won't stop until they have Bella. It's not in their nature."

"Then I may have the answer to that as well." Jasper said with a reassuring smile at me, "During my days of travel, I was in Africa for awhile. I ran into an old ancient coven there that lived with humans. A few even had humans for mates. And much like the wolves bonding, vampires have a similar ceremony."

My eyes went wide in surprise. Vampires had taken human mates before? And the mates had lived? "Go on." I pressed eagerly to Jasper.

"Vampire venom has only but one antidote and it is the rarest of all substances." He said with a little smile. I had the feeling that Jasper felt himself something of a historian due to all his travels, "The blood of the vampire whose venom it is. A vampire would bite their mate and leave the toxin in them." I gasped. I wasn't ready to change Bella, not yet at least. Jasper saw my surprised and waved his hand, "A second vampire, one who had never tasted human blood and therefore never creating venom, would bite the original vampire, draw blood and then bite the human in the exact same spot."

"Fascinating." Carlisle mused as he held Esme. Jasper nodded and then looked back at me, "The venom and blood will remain in the human for exactly one year. At that time, your venom becomes poisonous to her again and should you want to change her, you may. Or you may simply perform the ceremony again. In any case, the human was sealed with the vampire, making it impossible for them to mate with anyone else."

"We'd need a newborn though and that is incredibly dangerous. The tribe I lived with use to create them solely to kill them if they got carried away." Jazz continued with a frown. The smile hit my lips the exact same time it hit Rosalie's. "No, we don't." I said as my eyes met hers, silently asking her if she would. Jasper raised his head and looked at me then Rosalie.

"I've never tasted human blood." Rose informed him, her eyes still on me, "And Alice, you don't need to ask me. I will of course do this for you."

"Can you control yourself?" Carlisle asked as he stepped over to us. Rosalie inhaled and thought for a minute, "I believe I can but perhaps you and Jaclyn should be there in case I can't."

I understood her desires for the failsafe. The plan was slowly coming together almost perfectly. I kept trying to glance into the future to see if I could find flaws but too much of it revolved around Bella and she was black to me right now. All eyes were trained on me. I heaved in an unneeded dose of air and nodded my head, "Ok. Let's do this. Jasper, shall we meet at the border."

"I'll lead the wolves out to the sea first and then join you." He stepped forward and placed a kiss against my temple. Such the gentleman he was.

For me to be up in the trees, dancing amongst the trees while stalking a deer was so strange. Just two days ago I was happy in Halifax, working as a photographer by day. For the first hundred years of my existence I lived on unsuspecting humans but I couldn't stay content, not until the day I ended up in Africa. To see these ancients just living amongst humans, even going as far as mating with them, I wanted that.

Tanya's family had been a good fit for awhile but I was the only male there and it was hard to spurn the advances of the three of those gorgeous women but after meeting Alice Cullen, I only wanted to be with her. She had all the qualities of a perfect mate but she never wanted me. I do understand now why. She had been waiting for Bella, even if she didn't know it.

As much as it crushed at first, I could see how happy Alice was with Bella and my feelings for her won out. I was happy she was happy. Perhaps my mate was out there and staying with the Denali's wasn't going to help me find her .Somehow, I knew I need to come back with the Cullens.

It wasn't a question if I was going to do this, merely how. I got the deer and masked my own scent with its' and climbed back up the tree. I sat in the tree and listened. The voices were coming from the west and I could pick up on the smell. Besides for Bella and her intoxicating scent, it was revolting. I waited and then began dancing along the trees, growing closer and closer.

I was finally close enough to make out words. It was an older male whose booming voice cut through the silence. He was speaking of Bella's pure spirit. Well, friend, as pure as it was, it was not yours to take. I had no interest in war with wolves but I had in interest in protecting Bella. If I were to stay with the Cullens, maybe even become a member, Bella was my interests.

I took a risk and snuck a little closer and found a good branch. If this were to work, I would need to grab Bella quickly and then jump back up into the tree. Add on the challenge of a screaming and fighting Bella, I was a little eager to try.

I heard as the man began to bind them and I clenched my teeth. I forced myself to stay calm and not give myself away. I could hear the voice growing more and more powerful and I knew I needed to ask. I moved again and positioned myself right above Bella. They were all too caught in the ceremony, it was almost too easy. I took a deep breath for some courage and crouched.

I leapt down, wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and raced off, bouncing right back up into a tree. I could hear the growls and knew I had them on my ass already. Bella, as I expected was fighting me with everything she had. I ignored her and climbed higher and higher as I switched my scent. I had maybe a few hundred years on them now as I continued racing. Bella's screaming didn't help.

"Bella! Bella! Stop! Alice sent me." I whispered hoarsely to her as I raced along. Her body grew still and I could feel her tense. "I can't explain yet but you need to trust Alice." I swung her onto my back and when she wrapped her arms around me, I knew then that she trusted me.

The wolves were gaining and there would be no way I could take them by myself and I could not lead them to the Cullens. I had no choice but to hit the water. As I reached the last of the trees, I felt Bella tighten around me. "We're jumping!"

I flung myself, an arm holding Bella's leg for safety, from the tree and hit the water. I raced along in the water before popping up for air. Bella gasped and I turned to the shore and saw the wolf's stop. This was our chance. With a push, I zoomed to the cliff and scaled it as fast as possible. The wolves were just entering the water and we were back in the trees.

It had worked. This suicidal plan actually worked. Bella was panting and her heart was racing. My own adrenaline had blinded my nose to her smell but it assaulted my fully right then. Between wanting to tears Bella to pieces and have her for dinner and controlling myself, I continues our journey. The poor girl clung to me for life. I slowed as he reached the border and I sniffed for the Cullens.

I noticed Bella shaking and frowned, I couldn't bring her back to Bella like that. There was a little town just off a few miles and changed my directions to it. Still Bella said nothing as we reached the town and I scouted out a house with a teenage girl. Finally finding one that was empty, I left Bella alone for a second and broke it, taking a pair of jeans and a heavy warm jacket. I returned to her and handed them off, turning my head to give her privacy. "Thank you." She mumbled.

With Bella, in dry clothes, we continued on our journey. I was amazed at her ability of blinding trusting vampires. I could of ripped her to shreds at any moment and she trusted me not too. It was incredible. I finally smelled the Cullens and tightened my hold on Bella, "Almost there dear."

I was pacing and vampires did not pace. I blame it on the amounts of worry that were in my body right then. Jaclyn was tired just from trying to calm me and had actually given up. There were a million things that could of gone wrong and Jasper could be killed. I didn't want his blood on my hands, even though everyone tried to tell me it wouldn't be my fault.

It wasn't until I picked up their scent I relaxed. As soon as they came into view, Bella had flung herself off Jasper and raced towards me. Her body collided with mine and I was sure she would be bruised in the morning. "Alice!" She gasped as she held me. I smiled and kissed her cheek a thousand times over and held her. When she broke away, I smiled. I didn't want to but I broke free of her grasp and looked at Jasper. I wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned into him, "Thank you Jasper."

"You have no need to thank me Alice. She is safe. The wolves believe we went out into the ocean." He said patting my back before releasing me to Bella. She had the look on her face that made me chuckle. Bella deserved answers.

"What. The. Hell." She said slowly, never asking a question but merely making statements. I chuckled but grew serious very quickly at the look she shot me. Jasper lingered on the outside with Jaclyn, Carlisle and Rosalie and cast a look at me, asking if I wanted him to explain and I shook my head negatively.

"Well Bella," I started, balancing between being serious, angry, and completely amused due to Bella's expression. I was also working extra to make sure I had no "told you so" tone, "The werewolves that you are friends with were attempting to perform a Unity Bond between you and Jacob Black. Naturally, I had to intervene and stop the madness.

Rosalie groaned and rolled her eyes, throwing her arms up in her true diva fashion, "Alice! There's this thing called tact." I ignored her and waved her off as I took Bella's hand in my own as Jasper stepped in.

"You see Bella," He said walking closer to us, "When the male was telling you about the bonds, he was actually performing the ceremony. I've seen a few done, not quite like that but close enough. If I hadn't grabbed you, right now you'd be thinking Jacob Black was the only being in the world for you."

Oh. I think that's what Rosalie meant when she was explaining tact to me. I studied Bella's face closely and waited for her reaction. She suddenly dropped my hands and turned her back on me.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Before I could even move, Jaclyn had pounced on Bella and was laughing as she pressed her palms against Bella's cheeks, "Down girl. You need to remain calm."

"Don't you go using your power on me Jaclyn. I may feel like a butterfly but right now I want to go and sting like a bee." She warned Jaclyn. Hearing the utter ridiculousness that was leaving Bella's mouth, I began to laugh, as did everyone else. She eyed me evilly and shook her head, "I can't say anything mean right now because this one here is making me feel all warm and bubbly."

We had to wait for the laughter to die down before I pulled Bella off her feet. Now was the time for my suggestion, my offer of the next best thing I could give her. Perhaps it was incredibly selfish of me, sealing myself to Bella just to ensure Jacob never could. Well, I loved her. More than anything in the world, I loved her. When Carlisle cleared his throat, I returned to the task at hand.

"Bella," I said slowly as I took her hand with my own again, smiling at the small silver band she was still wearing on her finger. I trailed my eyes from the ring back to her own gorgeous eyes and set back in, "I recently learned of something. You know how the wolves have their Unity Bonds, well it turns out vampires have the same thing, sort of."

The confusion set in as she looked around at my family, half expecting answers, and half to give her some time to think. I nervously bit at my own lip as I waited for to come back to me, "Jasper stayed with an ancient coven in Africa for awhile. Perhaps he could explain it better?" I lifted my eyes to Jasper, my once suitor and now brother, at least in my eyes. He nodded his head and left Carlisle's side.

"You see this coven, the Ekpe, are very old vampires who have relations with humans. The society they created is still a part of Nigeria but it's much more ceremonial. Now, some of the tribe took humans as mates and to ensure that no other vampire, human or creature could take their human, they sealed them to themselves." He said as he rocked on his heels, that same excitement for story telling flourishing once more.

"As you know by now, vampire venom is extremely dangerous to humans and there is no antidote. It's either die, or become a vampire in most cases." He continued.

"So I've heard." Bella mumbled eyeing me again. I playful rolled my eyes and press my finger to my lips, shushing her.

"Well there is one substance that can destroy venom and it is most rare." Jazz said ignoring her and keeping on with his tale, "The blood of the vampire whose venom is in you is the cure. The ancients worked a secret magic so that when a human had both the venom and blood of a vampire, they were sealed to them."

"I want to do that." She said suddenly looking at me, "Seal me to you. Right now."

I did admire her eagerness but I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Would you like to know how this works first?" Bella made a little oh face and nodded, turning back to Jasper but instead I cut in, "I'm going to bite you Bella. I'm going to inject you with my venom. Now, you clearly can't bite me, nor can a needle pierce my skin. The most delicate part of this process is finding a virgin vampire to exchange the blood."

"Which is me in this case." Rosalie said, stepping from Carlisle and Jaclyn to join us, "My teeth can pierce Alice's exterior and I'll draw the blood."

"Maybe I'm just pointing out the obvious but I'm pretty sure Rosalie isn't a virgin." Bella said giving me another look of confusion before looking at Rosalie, "No offense." There was a little smirk on her lips as she held up her hands.

"Hey, I'm not disagreeing with you there but by virgin, they mean I've never tasted human blood."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Wow."

I laughed and nodded my head, "Yes, Rosalie has never tasted human blood and therefore, she has never created venom which means, she'll be able to bite you and transfer my blood to you."

Bella's eyes went wide at the mention of that but nodded. Taking a deep breath, she looked at me and nodded once more, "Okay. Let's do this."

I bite at my lip and cupped Bella's cheek as I scanned the future. Sure enough, she had gone through with this and more than that, she wanted this. Jasper patted my back and started to back away. I turned sharply to him, "Where are you going?"

"Your Bella has the most sweetest scent. I'm not accustom to it yet Alice and I would not forgive myself if I ruined this." He told me with a sincere smile, "I shall return to your home and alert the others of the good news."

I thanked him once more as did Bella and we watched him disappear into the trees. I licked my lips as Bella stepped to me, tilting her neck up to me, "You've got to do it Alice." I nodded my head and stepped forward into her fully.

I closed my eyes and kissed the pulse point of her neck softly. I had always wondered how she would taste, whether or not I could control myself and here the moment was. Her heart began to race and her scent assaulted my nose again, making me thirsty for her yet again. "Do it Alice." She whispered as she held the back of my head.

Gently, I began to bite down until I broke her fragile skin and the warm red liquid run from her body. Between her sweet blood and my venom, I could feel myself fill instantly. I had never tasted anything as wonderful, nor would I. I wanted more and I heard Bella moan in pain a little. The moan snapped me from what I was doing and I pulled back suddenly.

Rosalie was in front of me in a second as my eyes stayed trained on Bella. She was trying to mask her pain. I was surprised at how calm I felt when I realized it was Jaclyn's doing. My sisters were pushing aside their own internal thirst to do this for me and a swell of love built inside me. I nodded swiftly and I winced at Rose pressed her teeth down into me.

Now our blood is not unlike humans, it's what keeps us running and keeps us strong but we cannot stand the taste. No vampire could ever taste another's vampire's blood and find it pleasant and for Rosalie to push aside the disgust spoke volumes of her character.

My eyes never moved from Bella's as Rosalie closed in on her. Bella moaned again and I winced once more when Rose's teeth sank into the teeth marks I had left. I waited for what seemed like hours until Rosalie broke away with a sharp gasp. She said nothing and made eye contact with no one as she fled into the woods. I understood what she was doing.

Carlisle rushed over and covered the wound with some gaze and helped Bella to her feet. He applied pressure and I waited until she was bandage until I joined her. I could still taste her sweet blood on my lips and now she was in me. And she was alive. I reached out and my fingers danced along her jaw as she smiled at me. "How do you feel?" I asked cautiously.

"Remarkable. I feel love right now. And you need to feed soon." She said as her eyes trailed over as she stood in thought. Jaclyn's gasp shifted my attention and I looked at her, "What?" I questioned.

"Alice what do you feel right now?" Jaclyn asked wide eyed

"Love. And, well a little hungry." I registered what Jaclyn was stunned about and looked at her for this confirmation.

"Bella's in touch with your emotions, well more in tune with your needs now Alice. In the same way you know Bella's needs due to your senses, she knows yours as well now."

I grinned widely as Bella did as well. Carlisle smiled and stepped out of the way so I could embrace Bella. Silently, the two left so I could have a moment alone with Bella.

"Thank you." She whispered to me, our eyes locked. I chuckled and shook my head, "For what?"

"For all of this. For you." Bella whispered to me again. I swelled inside again with a surge of love, "You need me to kiss you don't you?" She teased playfully.

"Yes please." I giggled as our lips united in a kiss. This sealing was a million times more than I had expected and right now, nothing could go wrong again.

* * *

**YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY THINK THAT I WOULD OF BROKE UP BELLICE! Ha, well yeah, it crossed my mind but you all scared me to much to do that. So things seem okay right now. Except those who have been following all along know that we're only half way through our little adventure. I've had a few messages and reviews asking for Jasper so I decided to let him have a shot at the hero slot. And see, I do listen to you guys. Enjoy happy Bellice while it lasts. Muahahaha.  
**


	17. Call The Shots

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper. Kristen Bell will be playing Jaclyn.

* * *

**Call The Shots**

**Three months later**

As I stood in front of my mirror, my fingers once more dancing across the now familiar scar of teeth marks, I felt a surge of guilt hit me. I groaned and rolled my eyes, turning around to my window and shook my head, "You need stop feeling guilty about this. Chicks are suppose to dig scars remember?" I was teasing Alice and she knew it. I think the only thing she really didn't like about the last three months was that when she was in close proximity to me, I could pick up on her emotions. How could I not though? A part of her was in me. Personally, I was just glad I could read her almost as much as she could read me.

"I try to not feel guilt but I imagine the pain you must have felt from it." She told me as she finally got of the sill and entered into my room. I rolled my eyes once more and reached out for her waist, pulling her body right into mine. She felt less cold now but Alice would always be cold as long as I had this warm blood in me. I thought about bringing it up again, the change, but voted against it. A fight before school with my wife was something I didn't really need, especially if I planned on cheating off of her chemistry test.

This feeling of normalcy for Alice and I was so strange. Nothing about our relationship or even either of us was normal yet for the past couple of weeks, it felt that way. We woke up together; well Alice would hide in the closest on the mornings that Charlie checked in on me. Oh Charlie. We had decided against telling Charlie until after the school year after Edward had read his mind one day and I got a glimpse at how sad he would be without me. So I stayed, told him Alice and I pushed back the wedding. We'd be saying our vows for the "first" time on our six month anniversary. I have to admit that my little pixie was quite the romantic.

Things with the Cullen's were better than ever after the sealing. Even Jasper could be around me, explaining that the smell of vampire blood mixed with my own wasn't as appealing to him. It wasn't as appealing to any of them except Alice and I liked it that way. I had grown up the child of this broken home and now I had a family, a real family. Yes, my family consisted of a bunch of vampires but hey, I didn't say we were Leave It to Beaver status.

The only thing that wasn't normal was my lack of a relationship with Jacob. We lied after we all returned to Forks and the wolves bought it. There wasn't a problem until Sam suggested we go and finish the bonfire. Alice snarling and baring her teeth at Sam I expected but for Edward, Jaclyn, Rose, Emmett and Jasper to all do so was a little surprise. It was my first affirmation that they considered me their sister. Edward spun some bull story about reading Sam's mind right then and discovering his real intention.

I meant to just stage asking Jacob if it were true but once he lost his temper with me, it was no longer staged. He yelled at me and told me, said that Alice was not right for me and he would not stop and challenged her to a fight for me. I exploded on him and accidently mentioned the whole sealing ceremony, which didn't go down to well. The Cullens got off on a technicality and some creative spinning that since the wolves failed to protect me from the "intruder" the Cullens took it upon themselves.

Yes life was becoming something else. I was happy all the time, more in love than ever and I had developed some of the best relationships with Alice's family at the same time. I knew nothing could go wrong.

"Bella." I heard Alice whisper in my ear before she playfully bit at my ear lobe, "Come back to me baby." I chuckled and shook my head, burying my face in her shoulder. "No." I mumbled against her cool exposed neck, "I'm quite happy with just getting drunk off you for now."

Her infectious laugh filled my room once more, "Well if you're drunk, how are you suppose to take that massive chem exam?"

I pulled back with a mock shock expression on my face and then stared at Alice as if she had uttered something from the mind of Emmett, "Did you think it was just a coincidence I married the smartest girl in that class Alice Cullen?"

She rolled her eyes at me and I giggled briefly pulling reaching out and pulling her lips together with mine. Her cold fingers danced around the hem of my shirt while my own were busy getting tangled in her hair. I bit down on her bottom lip and heard the moan I had hope to elicit quickly.

Suddenly, Alice pulled back from me, her eyes tight shut and her breathing ragged. I chuckled a little, amused with myself and the effect I seemed to have on my wife. When Alice finally opened her eyes to me, she laughed as well and once more rolled her eyes, "We're not going to be late for school again."

I pouted like a child and groaned, "But I don't want to go."

"Yes well if we caved at all of your demands we would be living in a tropic paradise, you'd be a vampire and we'd never leave our bed. Ever." She said repeating the answer she always gave me.

"How is any of that a bad thing?"

I didn't get a response but was merely tugged from the room and down the stairs to leave.

School amused me much more lately in all capacities. Jasper had opted to stay with the family, not that I minded one bit. He had saved my life and I enjoyed having him around. He had no problems telling me all the tales that Alice had deemed too "gruesome" originally. But mere coincidence, Jasper shared Rosalie's last name so it was quite easy to just pass him off as her brother who had come to stay with the Cullens. True to my word though, I had become great friends with Angela and Eric. I suppose I could say I was friends with Mike and Jessica but Mike was still in love with me and Jessica was a little bitter towards my acceptance into the Cullen family, if she only knew right?

As soon as Alice pulled into the parking lot, I leaned over and offered her a long slow kiss before getting out. While Angela knew of my relationship with Alice, that's pretty much where it ended with people in the know. I wasn't ashamed of Alice or our relationship but this was a small town and folks talked. Besides that, we had discussed it and were planning on going public next year during our senior, well my senior year. I hadn't quite gotten around to telling Alice that it would be the perfect cover for us leaving together for "school" while instead I could become a vampire. We had made some progress on that page. While Alice had explained it had nothing to do with damning my soul or such, it was more of a selfish reason for her since she didn't know if she could be the one to take my warmth as she called it. I understood that, I mean I wanted to be a vampire for purely selfish reasons.

I waved to the rest of the Cullens as I stepped off towards Angela and greeted her with a hug. We stood chatting in the parking lot about prom of course and I half listened and contributed. Personally, I was against all dances and dressing up, in part to my lack of balance. More than that, I wasn't sure if Alice wanted to go and I wasn't going without her.

"So Bella," Mike said loudly, dragging me from my own personal thoughts. I turned to him with a smile to alert him that I was listening, "What do you think about prom?"

From the corner of my eye I could see Angela hiding a smirk, "Uh, I don't know. You guys should have fun."

"Don't tell you don't want to come."

"Dances aren't my thing Mike."

"Well has anyone asked you?"

I kept myself in check from exploding and cocked my head to the side, glancing over my shoulder to the Cullens, who were all listening in, and then looked back at Mike, "I'm kind of waiting for someone to ask me." I hoped that was either enough of a hint for Mike to back off or for Alice to get on with it. Mike opened his mouth to say something else when the bell ringed loudly, pulling us from our conversation. I silently thanked God for the interruption and gathered my stuff together to head off to class.

"Bella!"

The voice made me stop in my tracks. It was someone I wasn't ready to see or talk too ever again. I exhaled and gritted my teeth as I turned my body to face Jacob once more, "What?" I spit out, trying to not be so furious but failing. I couldn't tell you exactly when but the next moment Alice, Rosalie and Jaclyn were at my side and Jaclyn had her hand around my wrist. My emotions were that strong I was blocking her off.

"We need to talk. Can your bodyguards back down?" He said with a sigh.

"No chance. What you need to say to Bella say now." Rosalie said surprising Jacob. He was still under the impression Rosalie didn't like me but that was definitely not the case. Jacob rolled his eyes at her and I had to grab Rosalie while Alice stepped in front of her, cutting off any attack she had planned.

Finally Jacob gave up and leaned against the front of his motorcycle, ignoring my sisters and wife and looking right at me, "I miss my best friend. I miss seeing you and talking with you and just hanging out with you Bells."

"Well maybe if you hadn't of tried to force me to love you that wouldn't of been the case." I said rather coldly. I was being a little mean but after all Jacob had done, he deserved it. It wasn't his place, or the place of anyone in his pack, to tell me who I should be with. I knew that myself and the answer was Alice.

"You felt something Bella. I know you felt something because I felt it too, I felt that union with you Bella."

The guilt surged up in me again as I heard his words. I had felt that but Alice and Jaclyn had assured me it was simply part of the magic of the bond. My face betrayed me and Jacob took full advantage of it.

"You wouldn't of felt those things if you really had felt nothing for me. Bells, come on. It's me. You know how happy Charlie would be for us."

He had stepped over a line there and Alice was just waiting to put him back in his place. "Listen dog." Her words were just laced with venom and all the feelings she had repressed with coming up. Jaclyn dropped my wrist for hers but Alice waved her off, "I put up with you for Bella but that's over. What you and your liter did is repulsive. You put Bella in great danger had you actually completed the ceremony. She doesn't love you and being forced to love you would drive her to madness, just like it did when you mutts tried it before. Give it up Jacob. It's over."

It didn't take Jaclyn's skill of detecting emotions to know that Jacob was furious. My first instinct was to protect Alice so I darted between the two and forced Alice backwards away from Jacob. "There you have it dog, she picks me once more." Alice said to Jacob again.

I wasn't sure how it exactly had happened but Jacob charged at Alice, tossing me off to the side like a rag doll and I was on the cold, wet pavement bleeding. I could see the blur of wolves running from one side and the rest of the Cullens from the other. Jaclyn had a tight grip around Alice and Emmett was tossing, no throwing, Jake backwards. Rosalie was kneeling next to me and was helping me off my feet. The back of my head was bleeding and so were the palm of my hands. I was a little worried about Rosalie but she seemed to be okay. My eyes darted back to the fight unfolding and I was a little relieved when it suddenly stopped. Jaclyn let go of Alice and slumped to the ground and Edward broke from his shoving match with Paul to reach her side. She had weakened herself badly trying to calm everyone and in the brief moment of calm, Sam stepped in and pushed Jacob away, ushering the rest of the wolves off.

It was then I fainted. I don't know how long it was till I awoke but I was in the hospital and Alice and Rosalie were standing by my side, whispering furiously to each other. I cracked open an eye and groaned in pain as I tried to focus in the spinning room. I could feel Alice's hand instantly reach out to grab mine and I smiled weakly as I looked up at her.

"Hi there." I said in a little voice.

Alice chuckled and brushed a few pieces of hair out of my face, "Hi you. You gave me a scare."

"You didn't see me getting tossed aside like a toy?"

"No. It was a snap decision."

"I'll go let Carlisle know Bella is awake." Rosalie said swiftly before exiting the room. I had grown accustom to Rose and her behaviors but her behavior now struck me as odd. It had been some time since she had been unkind and cold towards me. I looked towards Alice and silently asked my question.

"She's not happy right now." Alice said exhaling, "And neither will you."

I waited for Alice to continue but instead she avoided my eyes and sighed. I squeezed her hand and forced her to address me. Alice sighed again but looked at me, "The wolves are threatening war Bella. They are claiming we have broken the treaty because we sealed you. It's an unjustified claim and they are simply trying to lick their wounds but none the less, they are threatening war."

"So what does that mean for you and your family?" I questioned, terrified of the answer that I already knew. She sighed again and avoided looking at me once more. "Tell me." I said sitting up in the hospital bed and looking at her.

"It means that my family is leaving." She whispered as she left my side. Alice turned her back to me and I knew she was trying to not be upset but I could feel it. It was sadness like nothing I had felt before. My IV was stopping me from going to comfort her but I was still trying anyway, "Alice, talk to me. What does this mean? Are you leaving me?"

She chuckled slightly, not a happy laugh but a sad one. She turned back to me and shook her head and finally came back to my side, "I'm not leaving you Bella. I'll stay but my family is leaving. It's the only choice."

The sadness came back but this time it was not from Alice but rather it came from me. I was forcing her to choose between me and her family and I couldn't let her do that. I shook my head furiously, "No Alice. If you're family is leaving, you're leaving with them."

She was shocked, hell I was shocked as well. Alice took my hand again and I could see her eyes glisten but I knew no tears would ever fall. I swallowed the lump in my throat and fought back my own tears, "You can't leave your family and if this war is because of me, then I'll take care of it."

"Bella, you won't go near those wolves by yourself." Alice warned me.

"And you won't be here without your family. Alice, I'm not some weak little girl. I promised to respect you and your needs when I married you and I mean that now. If the pack wants a war, you won't put your family in danger. You'll leave with them." I was surprised as to what I was saying but I meant it, I did. Alice wouldn't respond to me but I knew she'd have to agree with me, "School's over in a few months Alice, I can come and join you in the summer. Right now, your family needs to leave and I'll miss you but I'd rather miss you now than worry about you being harmed."

Rosalie had come back in, without Carlisle but was glaring at me again. She kept glaring and finally her expression softened and I let out a sigh of relief. "You mean it." Rosalie said, blinking at me a few times. I nodded and Alice broke off away from me again.

"You want me to leave you?" She questioned, a trace of bitter in her voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "No Alice, I don't want you to leave me but you have too."

"She's right Alice." Rosalie added, "The wolves want war with you more than anything. Even if we all leave, you remain in danger, much more danger without your family around."

With a final sigh, I knew Alice had caved. She would be leaving me and it was then I broke down in tears.


	18. Somebody To Love

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper. Kristen Bell will be

playing Jaclyn. **This whole chapter is pure lemons. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Somebody To Love**

I didn't want to be saying goodbye to Bella, not when it meant months before I could be with her again. Carlisle had given her a clean bill of health and when it was time to take her home, I changed my original plan. Once we were in the car, I began to drive towards my home. Bella was silent, she knew I didn't want to be leaving and I didn't agree with this. Carlisle would be taking care of everything else and for the most part, my family was completely okay with our departure.

"You're mad at me." Bella said finally speaking to me, causing me to look at her. Her head was lowered and her hands were folded in her lap and she was completely avoiding me all together. I sighed and leaned over, taking her hand in my own, forcing her to acknowledge me.

"I am not mad." I said softly, squeezing her hand, "I'm sad that I have to leave. I'm upset with the wolves for behaving like this but the last thing I am is mad at you. I'll come and see you as much as I can. I won't be leaving you completely."

Bella nodded her head slowly and swallowed, her eyes watering up again, "I just don't want you thinking I want you to leave. I want you to stay but it's too dangerous right now." I nodded my head, trying to keep my own emotions in check. Bella didn't need my sadness on top of her own. We drove the rest of the way in silence and pulled into the driveway of my home. I shut the engine off and climbed out, reaching Bella's side in a flash. I opened the door and took her hand, leading her away from the house towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" She questioned. I ignored her and instead picked her up and began to run. I could feel her warm cheek press against my back and it spurred me on. Finally I reached our destination and lowered Bella to the ground again. I stepped back and let her examine where we were.

"Wow." She whispered as I watched her fingers trail down the door to the small cottage. Esme had finally completed it and it was to be our wedding gift from her and Carlisle but it seemed that this would be the first and last time we were here together, at least for some time.

"It's ours." I finally said as I stepped to her side, "Esme built it for us. This is what we can come back to one day." I bit my lip and waited for Bella's reaction. She turned to me and pressed her lips up to mine in a moving kiss. I smiled against her lips and wrapped my arms around her back, lifting her up as I did so. She responded by wrapping her legs around my waist, her warmth turning me on once more. I reached out for the door and pushed it open, stepping inside the small cottage with her. I had wanted Bella to see the house first but right now, all I wanted was the bedroom.

We stumbled through the living room, our lips joined the entire time as we did. Pushing the door to the bedroom open, we hit the bed and Bella forced me onto my own back. I laughed and pulled back from the kiss, looking up into her eyes, "And when did you get so dominate?"

"Right. Now." She teased between kisses. Suddenly she bit down on my own lip, eliciting a moan from me, which merely spurred her on. I could of kept kissing her but her need to breath finally cut up to us and our lips parted. Pinned down underneath Bella, I smiled up at her, moving the few pieces of hair that had fallen away from her gorgeous face. I didn't know how I was supposed to make it through the last few months without her here with me. I sighed sadly and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling Bella down to my side.

"You wanted to go to prom." I stated in a matter of fact tone. Bella let out her on sigh and rolled onto her side, facing me as a finger danced along my jaw.

"Yes but I'd rather have my wife in a non life endangering situation." She responded, her eyes burning holes through me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes; tilting my head downwards to face her, "Then explain to me again why I'm leaving my wife in a life endangering situation?"

Bella groaned and sat up suddenly. She swung a leg over my waist and was straddling my hips. Gathering my wrist, she forced them down on the pillow and hovered over me, "Explain to me why we're fighting right now?"

The power side of Bella took me off guard. She had never been weak around me but she had never been this, this forceful and demanding. And it was just sexy. I smirked as I could smell her arousal when I shifted my hips, grinding against her center. "Because it leads to really hot make up sex? I whispered, leaning up and capturing Bella's lips with my own.

I made a move to get back on top but Bella used all of her strength to keep me under her, even growling against my lips. Her entire manner just turned me on more. She pulled her lips away from mine and began to assault my neck with her lips, an unfair move and she knew it.

My hands finally broke free of her grip and instantly grasped her thighs. I dug my nails in as hard as I could without drawing blood and dragged them down. I needed more contact and these clothes were frustrating me. I wasn't about to bother with taking Bella's shirt off. Grabbing two fistfuls of her shirt, I tugged and ripped the shirt apart.

"I looked good in that shirt." She mumbled against my lips as her hand touched my cool stomach.

"You look better out of it." I moaned against her lips. My hands found their way to the front Bella's jeans and I had no problems getting those undone. Soon enough I had a barely covered Bella on top of me, the way I preferred everything in life.

"This isn't fair." Came her husked tone as he hands toyed around with my shirt. I moaned and broke my lips away from hers, only to sit up to get my shirt off. The second the shirt had been tossed away, Bella pressed me back down and resumed our feverish kisses.

In all the times we had been together, it had never been like this. Our bodies were so in tune to each other and Bella had taken complete charge. I half expected to come right there just from the way her kisses were setting my skin on fire. I held onto her as tight as I could as her lips danced from my lips to my neck. These kisses weren't enough. I needed more. I needed her.

"Bella." I whispered breathlessly into her ear, "Please."

I had never been the one to plead before. Not when it came to our physical relationship. Granted, I would love to have my hands all over her every moment of every day but I set the boundaries on us. I didn't want boundaries. I didn't want worries of hurting her or controlling myself. Right now I was a human with very human needs, needs only my wife could fulfill.

Bella could read my emotions and she knew what I wanted, "Begging suits you." She teased, nipping at my neck. I felt her hand run down my side, exploring each of my curves in a way she never had. Each touch felt like a new touch. Finally, her fingers slide down towards my core and it was then I took charge. I bucked my hips upward and flipped her over, pinning her below me. I silenced her complaints with my lips but encouraged her hand onwards.

My own fingers danced down and towards her center and I waited until I felt her inside me before slipping my own fingers into her. We moved and pushed together in motions. It wasn't fast but just the right tempo. Her moans mixed with mine in ecstasy as we became entwined as one. Since getting married, we had never once made love like that before. My hips grinded into hers as I pushed my fingers into her deeper. I let out a deep moan when Bella reached up and bite down hard on my shoulder.

I wanted to bite her so bad in that moment, just to taste her once more. It was an impossible urge to fight but I was trying so hard. I felt Bella's arm tighten around my waist as she tilted her head to the side, giving me perfect access.

"Do it Alice." She moaned as my fingers continued their minstrels down in her. I hesitated, knowing it would hurt her but only for a moment. Still, just because my venom didn't affect her, it didn't mean she was an all you can eat buffet. "I want you to do it."

Spurred on by the things her fingers were doing, I leaned my head down and kissed her neck. Slowly I sucked on the part I was planning on biting and with a thrust of my fingers, I bit down. Drawling the warm liquid to my lips, I heard Bella give the sexiest moan to ever come from her. She came in that moment and it was seconds later I came as well. Hitting that crescendo, I knew she felt exactly how I felt.

Pulling my lips from her neck, I licked the few drops of blood that remained and removed my fingers. I rolled off of Bella and smirked when I heard the satisfied moan come from her lips. I kissed her cheek and threw the covers from my body, only to have my arm stopped. I chuckled and looked over my shoulder at her, "I'm just going to grab something for your neck." Bella accepted my answer and let my arm go. I sped to the bathroom, grabbing some gauze and then returned to the bed. I sat next to Bella and leaned over, dabbing the wound and I let out a sigh.

"You can't be letting me do that." I told her, avoiding her eyes as I cleaned off her neck. Bella chuckled and I knew she was rolling her eyes at me. I finished off my work and looked down at her. Bella just held this smile and motioned for me to get under the covers so she could cuddle with me. I still didn't understand how she never froze clinging to me as she did. I sighed, defeated this time and did as I was asked.

"You aren't going to kill me." Bella told me as she wrapped her arm around me.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you. And you need blood to survive so it's a little romantic to me that my blood saves your life."

I wanted to have some kind of retort but I drew a blank. She had all the answers sometimes and as much as it annoyed me, that was my Bella for you after all. I chuckled and began to play with her hair, "Well I don't have a response to that."

"I like when I'm right."

"Which is more often than I care to admit." I teased with my own smile as my eyes settled in on hers again. I loved these moments that we shared like this. There was nothing in the world except for us and each time she spoke, I was falling in love with this girl all over again. It pained me when I thought of leaving once more.

"Where will you go?" Bella questioned. I sighed, having Jaclyn knowing my every feeling was one thing but having Bella doing so was both a blessing and a curse. I loved having her keyed in on me but after we made love, it was far more intense. She could detect every feeling that flew through my body after sex and when I thought of leaving, I thought of sad. She could easy figure that out.

"Alaska I believe." I said as my fingers now traced the bones along her shoulders, "Jasper asked if we could avoid returning to Nova Scotia as long as possible."

"Why?" Bella asked as she sat up more. I heard her stomach give a growl and I smirked at her. Getting out of bed, I went to the little kitchen and found a package of cookies and brought them back to her. Her face lit up like the fourth of July when I handed them over. I giggled as she ripped into box and ate two right away.

"Well, Tanya, Kate, and Irina are still a little sad that he left them but he needed a change. And being around Edward and Emmett is a change for him." I finally said answering her earlier question.

Bella cuddled back in to me and I reached for the remote on the nightstand, turning on the iHome we had in the room. I smiled softly as Etta James' powerful yet calming voice came into our silence at a low level. Bella had always loved At Last and deemed it our song instantly. I had to agree but Bella always seemed to find a new song for us at least three times a day. Although, her favorite was still the song I had written for her.

"Tell me a story."

I chuckled and looked down at her, the smirk settled perfectly on my lips, "Which kind my Princess?"

"Not the Volturi. I don't like them that much. Tell me a romantic one." When Bella decided to be demanding, it was the cutest thing in the world. I paused for a minute and racked my brain for romantic vampire stories. There weren't many romantic vampires' stories at all.

"I don't think we have many of those."

"Is ours the first?"

"Possibly." I responded with a smile, kissing the top of her forehead.

"You know," Bella said squeezing my side a little as she cuddled even more into my stone body, "I want you to come and visit if you can. We can talk every day but I still want to be selfish and have you around."

"Bella, baby, I don't have to go." I repeated. I heard a sniff and felt her cheek, and my shoulder, grow wet with hot tears. Whenever Bella cried, my heart would break and I felt pain. She was too perfect for tears and I hated being the cause of them.

"Yes you do. Put me in your heart though and then come back to me one day." Her tears flowed freely at this point and the only form of comfort I could pathetically give was my arms around her. I hate Jacob Black more in that moment. If he cared for her at all, he would let me stay. He would see what this would do for her. And it pained me to know that Bella missed her best friend. She was trying to pretend to not care for Jacob anymore but I could see the truth in her eyes. I wanted to go and give him a warning but there would be no time before we left. And this here was my moment alone with Bella.

"I will always come back for you." I whispered softly, my hand covering her cheek and wiping away a few tears. "And you will always be in my heart Bella. You know that. I will be thinking of you each second of each day."

My words soothed her if only for a moment but it soothed her none the less. I heard her let out a yawn and broke away from me for another cookie. I watched her eat it in silence and then shut off the music that was still coming through the room. Bella cuddled back into me and I sighed, my hand rubbing her shoulder urging her towards sleep.

"I love you." She whispered into the dark.

"I love you too. Always and forever."

* * *

**I must apologize to all of you. My own life has been very full of angst that it has been reflecting on these two. Have no fear, things will get better. At sometime. Hopefully soon. Sorry for the long delay in updates. I should hopefully have another chapter out soon. Also, I feel like it is time to warn you, the end may be nearer than we all think. I was aiming for thirty but the way this is coming along, expect somewhere from 25-28. In others news that may make some of you smile, right now there's about an 80% chance Solstice will have a squeal. Just depends on the response so review away!**


	19. Set The Fire To The Third Bar

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper. Kristen Bell will be playing Jaclyn.

So for this chapter, you should all look up the lyrics to Set The Fire To The Third Bar by Snow Patrol. This song basically inspired the entire chapter and just screamed of Bella and Alice. Enjoy.

* * *

**Set The Fire To The Third Bar**

Without Alice, my days had started to blur together and they slowly just dragged on. I had become a shell of my former self as much as I had tried to fight it. I had been the one to end our daily phone calls, each one causing me more pain than the last. I couldn't hear her voice without being able to touch her. It was too much to handle. I had cut off all ties with the outside world, with the exception of Angela. Even if I could not tell her the whole truth, I tried to tell her as much as I could. I told her of Alice and I and how the Cullen's' left due to Dr. Cullen's job and how hard it was to be without her. She had been so caring and accepting that she became my only comfort in that time.

She did come but not as often as I liked. And whenever she did, Jasper would always be lingering close by, masking their scents from the wolves. Between hurries kisses and I love you's; Alice was always gone before I wanted her to be. I tried to find the positive but my entire world was growing darker. I was strong and independent but it didn't mean anything without Alice. Fear of losing her forever paralyzed me to such an extent that some days I never made it out of bed. Charlie didn't know what to do with me and suggested that I go and visit Alice for a weekend. I wish it were that easy but I never knew where they were. None of the Cullen's wanted to put down permanent roots in the hope they could come home soon one day.

I was jarred from my thoughts as Mike jerked the car to a stop. We had all gone out that night, my effort at Angela's request to try and become Bella again. We went to some cheesy romantic comedy and I had somehow gotten placed between Jessica and Mike. I had told Jessica to just go for him but she didn't listen and I was rewarded with death glares. Yes Jessica, I really wanted to be sitting right next to Mike for an entire movie. Sighing, I turned to Mike and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride Mike." I told him with a smile as my hand reached for the handle. I felt a pang of sadness, remembering how Alice always had the door open by the time my hand got there.

"It's not a problem." He responded really cheerfully, "Yeah, no I wanted to talk to you actually so it all works out." Mike was bobbing his head, as if it was to reassure me of something.

"Okay." I said slowly, knitting my brow in confusion, "What's up?"

"Well, uh, you've been done lately and I know you were friends with Alice and everything so I just wanted to let you know that I'm here."

I couldn't tell if he was working up towards saying more or if he was leaving it at that. If that was all there was, I was happy with that. It was a nice offer. Sure, I'd never take him up on it but it was still nice.

"But there was something else I wanted to ask you." He added in a rushed tone.

Of course there was a but; this was my life after all. I said nothing and finally forced myself to look at him, knowing he wasn't going to talk until I did.

"I just was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out some time. Like the two of us?" The look of hope on his face made it too hard to just say no and crush him. I was married to Alice, even if she was kind of MIA.

"Let me think about it Mike. I got a lot on my plate right now." I said smiling as best as I could, "It sounds fun though. Thank you." I leaned over and gave him an awkward hug, only to pull back and see him smiling like a moron. My easy let down work.

"That sounds awesome Bella." I smiled again and waved a little as I stepped out of his car. I slowly walked towards my front door, looking around in my bag for my now lost keys. I was completely oblivious towards anything as I did so or else I would have seen Jacob step out from the shadows.

"So what, now you're going to go out with that Newton guy?" I heard his condescending scoff and it sent my flying into the air. I dropped by bag at my feet and swore loudly. Sighing, I picked it up and shot Jacob a death glare. I didn't want to see. And I would never want to see him again.

"That's none of your business Jacob Black." I said coldly as I tried to find my key again. I didn't need to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes at me again. He was so full of himself that it bugged me. I didn't know what he wanted from me and anyway, he wouldn't be getting anything at all. That much I had already decided on.

"Hell yes it is." I groaned frustrated and finally turned to look at him. I didn't recognize the boy that stood in front of me at all. I understood his hatred of vampires that took lives but the Cullen's didn't and Alice had never put me in danger. All he had done was drive Alice away. "Look Bella, Alice is gone. They all are. And they did it for you so maybe you should realize its' over."

I wanted to hit him and tear him into a million little pieces but I kept myself together as much as I could. I rolled my eyes and took several strides toward him, coming face to face with Jake for the first time in months.

"I told her to leave." I said trying to remain strong. I was a cross between furious and sad at that moment but if I let myself go, I knew Jacob would take advantage of that.

"Why'd you do that?" He shot back, his face inches from mine. No. No, he wasn't going to get the upper hand and satisfaction of winning this argument.

"Because you and your stupid pack were going to attack them!"

"We have to duty to protect this town from vampires and that includes you!"

"She isn't a danger to anyone!"

If Charlie had been home the yelling would have woke him and he would have saved me from this pointless fight but alas, luck was not on my side today.

"She's a vampire!"

"She's my wife!"

I had not meant to scream that out at all. Even now, no one knew the truth about us. I was glad to be getting it out there though; maybe Jake would now get the message. I exhaled and watched as Jacob shook with anger, "What did you say?" He gritted through his teeth at me.

"Alice is my wife. We've been married for months now." I knew the tears were threatening me once more and I wasn't sure I could stop them. Admitting Alice was my wife was sad for me since she wasn't actually with me.

"She left you Bella, even though you're married, she left you. What does that tell you about her?" Jacob was trying so hard, looking for any hole to attack and he was getting dangerously close right now.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Jacob."

"Bells, she's causing you pain. You shouldn't be with someone who causes you pain like that. That isn't fair to you." His tone had calmed down and I felt him trying to comfort me. Jacob came a little closer, invading my space.

I attempted to push him away but he wasn't letting me. Instead, I felt him pull me into him and wrap his arms around me. "I'd never leave you Bella."

I groaned, knowing full well he would catch the meaning of it. His behavior was just getting obnoxious at this point. I put my hand against his chest and pushed back from him, "Thanks Jake but I don't want to be with you. I'm with Alice and I plan on being with her for a long time."

I hoped and prayed that Jacob would just accept that as my answer but somewhere inside of me I knew better than to believe that. He just tugged me close and actually had the balls to pull me into a kiss.

His lips were so rough and he had no idea what he was doing. Fighting against him, I finally managed to break away and I rubbed my lips furiously with the back of my hand. "Jake!"

"What?" He had this stupid cocky little smirk on his face that I did the only thing I could think of. I raised my hand and slapped him clear across his cheek. It was then that I remembered what happened last time I had decided to hit a wolf. Backing up slowly, I also realized that there was no Alice to come in and save me this time. In fact, it was me, Jake and a whole lot of black.

As Jacob began to shake, I continued to back away until I was pressed against the side of my truck. I was going to die at the hands of my former best friend. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sam rush out and grab Jake, "Let it out." He whispered harshly to him, pulling him away from me and back towards the forest. I didn't believe it to be true and I remained frozen against my truck, not sure of what had happen.

It was then I broke. I slipped to the cold concrete and let my tears slip. I missed Alice. I missed knowing I was always safe. I missed my entire life at this point, even the old Jacob. All I wanted was for Alice to come sweeping in and save the day. Something that I knew just wouldn't be happening at least anytime soon. I'm sure my little announcement of my marriage to Alice just pissed Jacob and the rest of the wolves off. Taking a long, deep breath I realized who I was. I was Isabella Cullen damnit and I did not sit on the ground crying like a little girl. Taking a deep breath I pushed myself from the ground and wiped my tears away. I reached for my bag and dug around until I found what I was looking for. Flipping open my phone, I didn't have to scroll far until I found her name. Hitting the green button, I made my way to the step and sat.

Alice picked up on the first ring, "Hi."

Her soft voice flooded me with emotion and love that I wished I could just be there with her right then, "Hi." I was chocking up again and I'm sure she could hear it.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, I just, I miss you so much. I just want you to know that."

There was silence on the other end. I knew she was thinking of just coming home but it wasn't safe yet.

"I saw Jacob Black tonight. Well, he basically crept up on me and assaulted me with his lips." I said trying to laugh and lighten the mood.

"He did what?" Alice's voice had become sharp and she was pissed. I sighed and shook my head to no one, "Don't come home. I dealt with him. The pack knows that we're married though. I accidently blurted that out."

"Bella, I hate not being there with you. I should be allowed to protect you."

"And I'm not about to put our family in jeopardy over a jealous little puppy." I said sternly letting her know that I was all business right now. Alice sighed on the other end and I collected my things, finally pushing the door open and going into the house. She was waiting on me to finish this conversation.

"I love you." I offered.

She chuckled, "I love you too."

"How is? Wherever?" I asked taking my time up the stairs and finally reaching my room.

"St. Louis." She responded. I could picture her just sitting down somewhere, oblivious to the world like I was, "And it's very pretty. I might have to bring you back here sometime soon."

"I'd love that." I chuckled as I tossed my bag down to the side and climbed onto my bed, lying back on it.

"So how is Forks? Prom is coming up soon right?"

I groaned. I was being forced to go by Angela but that didn't mean I wanted to go. "Don't remind me about it."

"Well what if I offer to come back for prom? Well, maybe just prom night." Her voice was full of so much playfulness mixed with the right amount of tease; I really just wanted her now. I groaned, frustrated I couldn't be having my way with her right now. "If you come home for prom night, I'll be the happiest wife in the world."

Her laugh was infectious to me and I just smiled as I lay there. I let out a yawn and Alice caught it right away. "Okay wife, bed."

"I can't sleep without you Alice. Come home tomorrow."

"As you wish." I giggled at that. The Princess Bride was always my favorite movie and hearing her quote it to me made me smile even more than just hearing her voice. "Will you though?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Can I stay forever?"

"Yes. Forever and ever." I yawned again, knowing the sleep was getting me. I'd never agree to that if it wasn't the case. Giggling, Alice whispered an I love you and I half yawned and half mumbled back, waiting for her to hit end before I consumed myself fully in sleep.

On nights when Alice and I spoke, sleep came easy and the dreams were always good. Most nights, my dreams were nothing more than Alice wrapped up in me. We would always be at our little home, away from the family as much as we could stand, and it would be just us. Whispering sweet nothings and basically being extremely cheesy. It was the way I preferred to think of Alice right now. I pushed away the wolves, the departure, the loss and the hurt; I just focused on the positive at the very end. I focused on forever with my wife.

That dream I was having that night was nothing more than Alice and I having another pancake fight in the house. It had kind of become our thing, weekly pancakes fights that was. I was slowly being stirred for the chase by the shift in the air. Cold air never entered my room without my window being open.

Since Alice had left, I had kept it close most of the time. Jake knew to never enter without my permission which meant that Alice was in my room. A little grin spread across my lips as I came too, still a little sleepy and fuzzy but I managed to stretch out enough to move my joint.

"Alice, if were outside this whole time," I started to say as I leaned over my bed to flick on my bedroom right. I was planning on finishing my sentence once my eyes were on her but when my attention returned to the front of the room, I realized it wasn't Alice.

There was a large, domineering, pale vampire standing in Alice's stop. I didn't like the smirk he had on. It took me a second to realize who it was standing there and I swallowed hard, trying to figure out any sense of feeling besides fear. Yeah, I hung around vampires and werewolves but guess what? None of them would ever dream, well okay maybe they would have dreams about drinking my blood but still they wouldn't do it.

This guy here? Yeah, he'd drink my blood and then toss me aside like an empty juice box, not a vision I really wanted in my head.

"Isabella Swan isn't it?" He said with a deep rumble, folding his arms across his chest, "Or is it Cullen now? Good news tends to spread fast in our world. My, my, no wonder Mary Alice fell in love with you. You're very pretty. And you're blood is so irresistible."

I had heard that voice once before and just to confirm my worst fear, his previous statements made me positive. Personally, I was torn between staying there and trying to figure out what the hell Charles was doing in my room and running for my life.

I knew one thing for sure, I was most likely going to die in this situation. Running made sure of that very quickly while staying gave me a shot. Actually it didn't really give me a shot since this guy was a super old vampire and I was little old Bella Swan. It gave Alice plenty of time to do her thing and look into my future and realize I was about to become an item of the menu.

Sometimes, it came in handy having a future seeing vampire as a wife. And that time was now. Tick tock, Alice, tick tock.

* * *

**UPDATE! Ah, feels good. Don't lie, you have all been waiting for this. You're a junkie like me and while Bella may not (to borrow the words of a friend) lip bite and stutter all the freaking time, she's still our little human. And now Alice gets to come and kick some ass. Maybe. Or maybe I'm just evil and don't believe in happy endings. Wait. Yeah, I'm a sucker for the happy ending. Mine involves Taylor Swift if you were wondering. Bah! No more rambling. I trust you all know what to do. Updates will be done very soon I hope.**


	20. Whatever It Takes

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper. Kristen Bell will be playing Jaclyn.

* * *

**Whatever It Takes**

I had gone through so many days alone and after meeting my Bella, I never thought I'd be alone again. Yet here I was, alone in a different place while everyone around me was happy. I knew they didn't want to be here anymore than I did but they had their loved one to be with. Bella was back in Forks, by herself with a horny little werewolf. Forgive me for not being ecstatic at that thought. I sighed thinking about my family. Even Jasper was fine with things, only because he was traveling and not with the Denali clan anymore. I didn't want to return there anytime soon, especially without my wife. I had Jasper on my side and surprisingly, well surprising to anyone except Edward and myself, Rosalie as well. Irina had always had her eye on Emmett and while his entire world spun on the Axis of Rosalie, he was still a male.

It was these reasons that we had set down in St. Louis. It had been some time since Carlisle had been here but he wanted to return. It was never overly sunny so we had enough cover to mingle around town, being careful to not attract attention to ourselves. We did have to travel a little to hunt but it was worth the sacrifice. I did not agree with the sacrifice but there was no fighting with Bella. She was so set on protecting our family, I stood no chance of changing her mind and while I was sure we could defeat the wolves, not even I could predict the final cost. More than that, it was probably bad for a marriage for one's wife to kill the other's best friend.

I had been wandering around the house we were renting that day. I had no real plan as to what I was going to do. Jasper was out exploring the city and trying to absorb as much history as he could. When you had forever to live, it was useful to pick up a hobby or two and for Jasper, he had settled on history. He was my only comfort in this whole ordeal and while it saddened me that it had taken this long to get to know him, I knew if I had done so sooner, he would have had the wrong and idea and we wouldn't have what we have now. If that made any sense at all.

Each member of my family was off doing something to pass the time. Edward and Jaclyn were off in their room, most likely saying nothing yet having another deep conversation. That was something I was envious of, even when I was with Bella. They had no need for words ever. Edward could read Jaclyn's thoughts and she could read his emotional response. Back in Forks, many had commented that Edward and Jaclyn were far too serious and intense but none of them realized that what they could never express, these two could. It would make anyone jealous and in this case, I was jealous.

As I wandered up the stairs, I noticed the door to Rosalie's room was open and I stopped. Knocking lightly, I poked my head in and scanned for Emmett. Rose laughed and waved me in, "He's out with Jasper. I made a comment about his lack of culture and he is off proving me wrong."

"So what are you doing?" I asked stepping towards the bed and laying myself out on it. Long before Bella, Rosalie and I had spent countless hours together. Jaclyn was there as well of course. We were each so different and distinct personalities, finding common ground was difficult yet we were sisters. We were Esme's daughters and that was enough to make up for whatever lacked. Since Bella, and Rosalie's reserved attitude, we had strayed a little and now, with no Bella around, perhaps she would finally open up to me. We had come far, with her sealing the bond between Bella and me but things had slowed since then.

"Is there any reason why you don't like Bella or is just the fact she is a human?" I finally asked once Rose was on her back next to me. There was no point in asking leading questions with her, she never had the patience for games.

There was a soft chuckle and I knew she had rolled her eyes, not in her pissed manner but more in a, I was waiting for this manner. "I do like Bella." Rosalie said to me, "I just have a hard time accepting the inevitable end."

"Enlighten me wise one." I teased.

"Oh little miss predict the future doesn't know?"

I laughed and rolled to my side, ready to face my sister. I knew where this was going but I would prefer a few more seconds of silence and laughter. I waited until Rosalie rolled onto her side as well.

"Alice."

She was trying to understand my thoughts and feelings on it. We had reached the point where we were going to discuss things. I knew my emotions would be going haywire and Rosalie was always passionate so when Jaclyn stepped in the room, I was not surprised. I moved a little more into the middle as Jaclyn lay behind me, throwing her arm casually around my waist and propping her head up on her wrist. It felt nothing like when Bella held me but I knew there was comfort in it. I chuckled a little looking from one sister to the other, "All we are missing is Esme and we're set to fully discuss my future with Bella."

"She's listening in from downstairs, waiting for her time to come." Edward informed us with a little smile, shutting the door to give us a little more privacy.

"We should discuss the inevitable now." I said with a sad little sigh. Rosalie's slender fingers came forward to brush against my cheek, another motion to comfort me. "I don't want to take her life." I finally said, lowering my voice to a weak whisper. The feelings of sadness were being pushed aside by Jaclyn and replaced with neutrality.

"What does she want?" Jaclyn asked, even though she did now. I shrugged but neither of them bought it. Lying around two people who knew you like the back of their left hand was pointless.

"She wishes to be like us."

"And you want her to have a normal life." Rosalie wasn't so much asking as reminding me. It dawned on me then I was caught between a sister who believed Bella was to be a vampire like us and one who didn't even want to be a vampire herself. And here I was hoping for a little guidance and clarity on things.

"What do you see Alice?" Rose asked. I hadn't actually seen anything since I had yet to make a decision so I told the truth. "Nothing. I can't decide so I can't see the future."

"So just decide right now."

"Rosalie!" came Jaclyn's voice, scolding Rose. Rosalie rolled her eyes and I laughed a little, "It's not an impulsive decision. Alice needs to think about it."

"Why not see how it is?" Rose responded. I rolled my eyes, had I not just said I see nothing? "You see nothing cause you haven't decided. Make the decision to change Bella and see what you see."

It stunned me what perfect sense Rosalie made. I was too wrapped up being torn about deciding, I didn't decide to just see what it was like. I didn't even know if that worked. Biting my lip, I made the choice to turn Bella and instantly my vision clouded.

I couldn't tell how far in the future we were but Bella had not changed drastically. She had the same pale skin and I and the same eyes. Her eyes were wide with bemusement and the smile had been like nothing I had seen before. Still smiling, Bella stepped forward into me and thanked me and rewarded me with a kiss. There was no heartbeat and rush of blood and that, that pained me.

I was pulled back to this world and my sisters were both sitting up, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well?" It was Jaclyn who had said it and I let out a sigh.

"She was gorgeous. And happy. But it hurt me not hearing her heartbeat." It was then I decided that I could not change Bella. I could not kill my Bella, nor would I allow anyone else too.

My eyes clouded again and I waited. This time, I was much farther off in the future. I, of course, was the same but Bella was slightly older. She was in her twenties and we were in a hospital room. Her hair was gone and the IV's told me everything I needed to know. Gasping, I was pulled from the vision and became aware of the arms that were wrapped around me.

Rosalie read my face. Jaclyn read my emotions.

"Bella dies either way." I mumbled as I felt the need to crumble overtake everything Jaclyn was trying to send my way. The door creaked open and Esme stepped in, knowing it was time to intervene. My sisters had done all they could do, it was the mother's turn. Esme took a seat at the bottom and reached over, taking my hands in her own.

"Alice." Her tone was so soft and gentle. It gave me a warming feeling and slowly I raised my eyes to look at her. "I think you know you what Bella wants. And I think now, you know what you want. You just need to put two and two together."

"I can't be the one to do it." I said in my barely audible whisper. Esme rubbed my hand reassuringly.

"I think you can but if you absolutely cannot, you have seven other people who would. You don't have to do it tomorrow or even next week. Do it when it is time but keep in mind Bella's feelings. I don't know if she'd be willing to be twenty-two forever."

I let out a little laugh as my sisters giggled along as well. No, of all the things I knew of Bella, the only one I was more sure about than her love for me was her unwillingness to grow older. My eyes fuzzed again and I could see Bella reaching for her phone.

"Bella will be calling." I said, loosening my grip on my mother. Esme smiled and stood, sweeping out the room, Jaclyn and Rosalie following right after her. I waited until the first ring until I hit talk.

"Hi you."

I missed her voice so much more than I realized. I was going to respect her request to not call every day, understanding the pain of the separation. Didn't mean I liked it though. I listened as she spoke and resisted the urge to run home and pummel Jacob Black into the ground. This damn dog needed to back off. Him and his whole damn pack did. Her voice was trailing off and I knew the sleep was coming so I just indulged her. The entire conversation lifted my spirits and as she fell asleep, I whispered goodbye.

As soon as I set the phone on the bed, Rosalie was back in her room, alone this time. I smiled at her and let out a happy sigh. She managed a smile, a very rare feat for my sister and sat back down next to me. There was something on her mind.

"So you said Bella dies either way." Rosalie said cutting to the chase, "But your face didn't show a happy emotion or response to it. Like it wasn't natural."

"It wasn't." I said going back to my whisper, "It was cancer. That's what Esme meant when she mention Bella being twenty-two forever. I assume Edward told her."

"He told us all. I just wanted to hear it from you so I could comfort you."

I smiled and patted the hand that was on my arm, trying to reassure me. I let out another sigh as I began to think back to my vision. I had seen my fair share of things I never wanted to happen and I did try to stop them but this one? I was powerless to stop this one. Either Bella would die at my hands or at the hands of an even more vicious monster than me.

"I would never choose this for anyone." Rosalie whispered her lips right to me ear. I knew her feelings on this, she really didn't need to remind me of them right this very second, "I would give anything to be human again."

"I know."

"But Alice, Bella living in pain and her life ending before it began, well I would never want that for her. Or for you."

It was almost unbelievable, the words coming from Rosalie's mouth that is. She was so against vampires and anyone else who had a choice becoming one but now Bella didn't have a choice.

"Wait the year and then change her." Rosalie kissed my cheek, her lips a warm welcome as a flood of relief hit my body. I knew what I needed to do, both for Bella and for myself. Nodding my head, Rose accepted my answer and slide of the bed, extending a hand out to me, "Now come. Esme wants all of her children together or something."

I laughed and slipped my hand in Rosalie's as she tugged me away downstairs. I entered the room and smiled, seeing my entire family together. Edward had his arm around Jaclyn, that same intense look of love on his face. Emmett jumped up to greet Rosalie once more. My, my, she certainly did have him trained. Jasper pulled out the chair next to me for him, "Come and sit."

I joined the table as did the rest of my family and looked down to see a board game. I let out a laugh and looked at my mother, "We're playing a bored game?"

"Yes. I saw the cutest commercial on the television about family game night and they were all sitting around the table enjoying themselves." She said sitting next to Carlisle. I laughed again as she began to hand out stacks of play money.

"I suppose it's a good thing the only cheating at Monopoly is stealing money from the bank." Edward mused with a little smile, his arm slinking around the back of Jaclyn's chair. I laughed and nodded in agreement. It had been some time now since my family had sat and enjoyed each other's company.

The time passed on slowly for us and the game just kept going on. Nobody ever won Monopoly but everyone in this family was too prideful to accept defeat. I was growing just a little tired of the game, mainly because my feelings of missing Bella had come back. With a yawn, just for the dramatic effect, I stood and back away from the game.

"Alice." Whined Edward, shaking the dice in his hands a few times, "You can't quit on me. Come on, just sit down."

I laughed and walked behind him, patting his cheek playfully, "I'm sorry Edward you will just have to win without my help."

He pouted and I started to walk away but froze just inches from the table. I was swirling into a vision and I couldn't move for fear. Charles was standing in Bella's room and he was planning on turning her. And keeping her. And screwing with me.

I felt a fire growing through me and I had never been so furious in my life. I was going to track him down and rip him into pieces. I growled so loudly I caught the attention of my family. I turned over my shoulder, seeing the look of shock on Edward's face. Bella needed me now.

"Wait!" Edward yelled as I ran out the door. I wasn't about to stop and waste any time. My legs moved rapidly under me as I could smell my family chasing me. They weren't going to get me but they could follow me to Forks if they wanted.

Suddenly, and without any warning, I was being slammed into a tree and getting pinned there. I was a mad woman and whichever sorry sucker stopped me was in for it. I could make the presence of Jaclyn out and she was moving Jasper away from me. So it was he who had stopped me. I was forced to relax and come back to who I was as my family surrounded me. What the hell were they doing? And why the hell were we wasting plan.

"We need a plan Alice." Edward said calmly.

"A plan? He has Bella Edward! The plan is to kill him!" I screamed trying to getting away but now Rosalie had my arms and I was stuck until they let me go.

"Alice, what is going on?" Carlisle asked stepping forward and moving to my side. I sighed, not ready to waste more time.

"Charles is in Forks. He is in Bella's room and he plans on taking her and turning her into a vampire. We have to stop him!" I said pleading with Carlisle to just let me go. There was a collective gasp as they each digested the words I had just spoken. I didn't need gasps. I needed to be let go so I could save Bella. To make up for the fact that I sure as hell should have been there.

"Driving will be faster. Emmett, Jasper, go and get the cars please." Carlisle said pointing to my brother's. I sighed and finally relaxed my body. We were going to get Bella. And I was going to kill Charles.

* * *

**Well now it gets good. Very good. Enjoy this. More chapters to come soon. You guys all know how to review so if you dig it, review it. Hmm, I also feel the need to confess that this story has two possible endings, one of which I'm curious to see how you would react but I don't know if I could end it like that. I just like getting you all worked up for the next update.**


	21. Sooner Surrender

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper. Kristen Bell will be playing Jaclyn. Ian Somerhalder will be playing Charles because I'm the boss damn it.

* * *

**Sooner Surrender**

There were a million things that were running around in my head while I sat there staring back at the intruding vampire. My mind briefly ran over the idea of grabbing the pepper spray from the nightstand but I didn't know if vampires were affected by pepper spray at all. I toyed with the idea of screaming and having Charlie bust in with a gun but again, I didn't know if guns worked on vampires. I also realized that screaming to alert Charlie would most likely end with both of us dead. So instead, I sat on my bed quietly and stared at the vampire. Alice needed to hurry up and get her. Hell, I'd even take the wolves.

"So Mrs. Cullen." I cringed at the way Charles said my name, as if it were some kind of joke and only he knew the punch line, "I have very big plans for you."

I didn't give him the satisfaction of my curiosity but it was raging inside of me. I knew I was supposed to be scared what with a blood thirsty vampire in my room and all but I was more or less pissed off at this. Did vampires not have any manners or was I just spoiled by spending all my time with the Cullen's?

"I've been watching you for weeks now my dear." His voice struck a nerve within me that warned me that now was the time to be afraid. If what Charles said was true, it meant that he knew the Cullen's were gone and I was unprotected. Actually, I wasn't unprotected. I had a pack of territorial and jealous wolves, whom had always let this guy slip by for weeks. Damn wolves. Could I count on them for nothing?

Charles paced back and forth across my floor, just staring at me and I was getting a little annoyed. Pacing vampires were a timely distraction and I was speaking from experience here. These guys had all the time in the world so while I would pace for maybe five minutes top, Alice had gone forty-five minutes straight. Although, if Charles paced that long maybe Alice would be here or a butt-sniffing dog would pick up on the intruder and come do his damn job.

"You really don't want to know what my plan is?" Charles asked me as he stopped pacing and took a seat in my computer chair. I shrugged a little. I didn't know what the hell to say or what I was going to do right now. I just saw this ending in my death.

"It's a very fun plan." Charles said trying to bait me, "Well it's very fun for me and my family. Not a lot of fun for your family but fun for mine." There was this evil little smirk that I could make out from the traces of the moonlight. So this was about fun? Couldn't they just go play baseball or something? Did I really need to be the little human caught in the middle?

"_Stall Bella. Stall him for as long as you can."_

I jumped a little as I heard Alice's voice in my head. Was I dreaming? Did this mean that Charles wasn't real? I drew my legs to my chest and pinched my calf. Nope, it hurt so this was real but Alice was in my head. Stranger things had happened and her voice brought a small amount of comfort to me right then.

"What makes it so fun?" I finally asked, taking Charles by surprise. I had seen enough movies to know that the villain liked to go off on his own monologue but maybe I could waste so time by engaging him.

"Well Bella dear, what makes it so fun is the chase." I raised an eyebrow at Charles. Did this guy not understand I didn't speak in riddles like him? Maybe he had watched one too many scary movies.

"The chase?"

"Yes, the chase." Charles said growing excited, moving from the chair to my bed. I drew my legs even closer to me and held them. I didn't like the close proximity with Charles. "Mary Alice is going to chase us Bella."

"And hopefully she brings the brooding vampire as well." I heard from another voice. My neck snapped towards the window and there was another vampire standing there. This one had long blonde hair and wore no shirt, as if it made him cool or something. I didn't need to ask who the brooding vampire was but I felt the need to defend him.

"Edward does not brood. He's just intense." I said scolding the other vampire. He shot me a look and bared his teeth, as if it was suppose to scare me. I had already been bitten by one before and I would be more afraid of Rosalie then this guy any day of the week.

"Enough James." Charles said holding up a hand to the one called James, his eyes still set on me. "Is it safe to leave yet?"

"Victoria is just taking care of the final steps." He said with a nod, his eyes on me and was busy licking his lips. "Looks like the golden boy lied. You're still a human. Bet you're tasty."

"James." Charles' tone was sharp and clear and it forced James to back down. Something I was only a little grateful for. The two vampires stared at each other and then James turned to me, blowing me a kiss and climbing out of my window.

Charles turned back to me and sighed, apologizing for James behavior. I just shrugged but I didn't feel any better about this. I was also growing tired of it.

"_Don't give up Bella."_

I gritted my teeth and ignored my Alice conscience but stared down Charles. "Look I don't mean to be rude but since you've intruded upon my home and everything completely uninvited I don't feel bad about it." Charles looked at me in surprise, clearly shocked I wasn't pissing my pants in fear, "But if you plan on killing me can we get on with this?"

Charles let out a barking laugh. I cringed, worried Charlie would wake up and come and question why I had a strange man sitting on my bed this late. As his laughter slowed, Charles placed a smirk on his lips and sighed, "Oh Bella. I don't plan on killing you at all. Although, I could always tell you my plan."

I sighed, irritated at this point, "Then cut the dramatics and get to the point."

"My, my, you don't like to waste time."

"I prefer not to sift through bullshit."

Charles smirked at me again and cocked his head to the side, studying me as if I was some interesting work of out. "This century please." I added, waving my hand to speed him along. Damn vampires forgot not everybody had all the time in the world.

"Perhaps I shall begin with four months ago. See, when my coven and I came here and discovered Carlisle, I never dared to dream my young charge had betrayed me. I'm sure your dear wife has told you how she became a vampire correct?" I nodded my head.

"Well you see, I was the one after darling Mary Alice. And Carlisle knew of this. I never dreamed him to be so bold as to steal away my hopeful creation." None of this was a surprise to me. I knew the story but I would just still through Charles' tale of it now.

"I knew she held some magnificent power. Mary Alice would be invaluable to me and my rise to power in the South but Saint Carlisle felt she would be better off with him. I blame Esme, she made him soft."

"I doubt Carlisle Cullen was ever hardcore."

Charles smirked at me, realizing how right I was and how stupid he sounded. I didn't understand at all why any of this brought Charles back.

"He lied to me when I visited. I thought I could smell Mary Alice but your scent was much stronger, as I'm sure you know. I returned three weeks later and imagine my surprise when I saw Mary Alice just sitting at the piano. I thought she had been long gone and the entire time she was under my nose!"

"Anyway, it was then my genius plan came about. Why not take my revenge now. I just had to wait for the right time. And with the Cullen's gone, why not now?"

I had a sink gut feeling that this revenge had to do with me and I squirmed. Charles saw me and smirked, nodding to reassure my feelings. I was going to die. I kind of always hoped my life didn't end but it didn't seem to be that way.

"So are you planning on killing me now or later?" I asked.

"I don't plan on killing you at all Bella."

Now I was the surprised one. Charles stood and held his hand out to me, acting as if there really was a choice, "I plan on doing what Mary Alice should have done. I plan on turning you into a vampire."

Now I know I wanted to be a vampire and spend forever with Alice and the rest of the Cullen's and so on but I didn't want to be a vampire because of this guy. There was more to his plan and I knew, I just knew, that if I waited it out, he'd spill. Charles was far too excited about this plan to keep quiet. I said nothing and just swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Ah. You clearly see there is more to my plan." Charles said. It was bugging me that smirk off his and I thought about slapping it off his face but with my luck, I'd just end up breaking my hand. Sighing, I nodded and waited.

"Well. You will become a part of my coven and the Cullen's shall never find you. I will put them through what Carlisle did, making me believe the one I had wanted was gone." He was no longer talking to me and more to himself as he stood and resumed his pacing. I figured Charles had been waiting for this moment for some time now so I just let him go off.

I also didn't believe that the Cullen's would never be able to find since they had Jasper now. Jasper just needed a sign or a scent and Charles had given that to me when he sat on my bed. My next concern was Charlie. I didn't want him to think that I had abandoned him. Once we were outside, and I had a second, I would throw something through my window, making Charlie believe I had been kidnapped. That would help, if Charles didn't get beyond Forks and just change me.

"Are you scared Bella?" Charles asked me, spinning on his heels to face me. I questioned him from my spot on the bed and then shook my head no. He actually looked offended.

"You're insane if you think this will work." I said with a shrug.

"This will work Bella. I am getting my revenge and in the process granting you your wish. The pain won't last long." Charles actually looked amused at the thought of me in pain. Alice had told me that becoming a vampire hurt but I guess I just didn't think that this would be happening.

"Then we should get going. I'm sure you know that we've got wolves around here and they don't take kindly to strangers." I told him, shuffling the covers off of me.

"_Do not dare leave that room by choice Isabella Marie Cullen."_

I had to force myself not to react and to ignore Alice. She had to know that this was the only chance I had of letting her getting to me before Charles turned me. I searched for a pair of jeans and a jacket, throwing the clothes of fast. Charles stood rooted in his spot, unable to say anything or react to my willingness. Oh, I wanted a piece of him when the rest of the Cullen's got to him.

"Wait." I said suddenly, stopping what I was doing and looking at Charles again, "What does your friend James want with Edward? I did want to know and maybe this would satisfy Alice for just a little longer. Charles no longer seemed in a rush and obliged to my request. He sighed, as if he actually could breathe, and thought for a moment.

"Edward's mate Jaclyn has a history all of her own with James. I believe that she left him with no warning and then picked Edward up." I was a little angry with his statements. Jaclyn didn't pick Edward up, they fell in love. And the thought of Jaclyn with anyone was just something that I really couldn't wrap my head around.

"We should be going now Bella. Or as you said, those pesky wolves might be coming around." Charles said, pulling me from my anger.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously, all while forming a plan in my head. Charles looked me skeptically and I let out a laugh, "I'm going with you. I don't see you forcing me out of the window so clearly I have no plan or way out of this."

"Hmm, well excellent points. I suppose there are very few risks with letting you know things." Charles said mulling over my question, "If you must know we are going to an old factory up by the border. It has long been abandoned, we've been staying there for some time now."

I nodded my head slowly and decided that was where I was going. No questions asked.

"_Very sly Bella. We'll be there soon. Stay strong."_

I forced myself to hide the smirk that was growing on my lips. For having no plan to going to that one, I was really damn proud of myself. I just had to hold out for God knows how long until Alice reached me and kicked Charles ass. I looked briefly at my phone and realized there was no chance of Charles letting me take it. I nodded to him and followed him out of the window. As much as I didn't want to, I forced myself to accept Charles' help to get down. Once on the ground I looked around and noticed James with someone in a headlock. Jacob.

"Let him go." I ordered, looking at Charles instead of James. Charles questioned me before making a hand gesture towards James. The blonde vampire dropped Jake with a look of disgust.

"Get out of here Jacob." I ordered him as I scanned for a big rock, "And don't you dare tell Charlie a thing."

"Are you crazy Bella! I'm not letting you go!" He said raising his voice. James pounced again and held him tighter as Charles stepped forward. God, where was the rest of the pack twenty minutes ago before the vampires got in my room?

"Mrs. Cullen requested something of you. If you can't fulfill her wish, James here would love to dispose of you." Charles said with a smirk as he leaned in closer to Jacob. Stupid vampires. Stupid dogs. I watched as Jacob struggled until I finally stepped forward and pulled Charles away. James loosened his grip on Jake a little as I cupped his cheeks in my hands.

He and I were on awful terms but if something happened, I didn't want us to end like that. I saw his eyes grow wet and I shook my head, keeping my own tears in check as I realized that he knew. And right then Jake's eyes were begging for forgiveness for everything he had done. I nodded slowly and leaned in, pressing my lips to his cheek.

"It's alright. Please Jake, don't let Charlie know the truth." I whispered, patting his hair down a little. "I need you to throw a rock through the window, make it look like I was kidnapped."

"Will you come back?" I don't think he meant to sound so weak and pathetic but his worst fear was coming true and I think he realized his mistake in driving Alice way from me. I nodded slowly and kissed his cheek again as James finally let go of him.

"We need to leave now Bella." Charles said tugging my arm away from Jacob. I could feel my body heat rising and I knew that Jake was trying to hold onto for his, and my own life. I swallowed a lump in my throat as a few tears dropped from my eyes as I slowly walked away from my life.

Behind me, I heard the crashing of the rock and knew Jacob had finally learned to listen to me. If Alice came, then I'm sure Jacob would be waiting, offering apologizes and begging for forgiveness. I knew Alice and I knew that while she'd be a little pissed, she'd accept his help.

"You need to get on my back Bella." Charles told me with a sly smirk. I groaned and stepped to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he hoisted me up onto his back. We were running before I knew it and the forest was whipping every which way around me. I was still a human which meant I did stand a chance now. Alice stood a chance of finding me and changing me herself.

She just really needed to hurry her ass up.

* * *

**Ah, so we are drawing closer to the close. I finally figured out how this is to end so probably by Friday or Saturday Solstice will be complete. I have a few other projects to work on, including a sequel to this. You all know how much I love reviews. And if you want some more femslash, be sure to check out my Rosalie/Bella one shot As You Wish. Enjoy.**


	22. I Am For You

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper. Kristen Bell will be playing Jaclyn. Ian Somerhalder will be playing Charles because I'm the boss damn it.

* * *

**I Am For You**

Edward was driving too slowly for my taste and I was growing frustrated at this. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were miles ahead of us already. I growled again, warning Edward to speed up once more and he sighed at me, rolling his eyes. "Faster." I said with another growl. Jaclyn reached out from the back and touched my shoulder, ordering me to calm myself down once more. I didn't want to be calm. I wanted to be scared and nervous like Bella. Well, that was stupid since I knew Bella was neither nervous nor scared. I don't know what kind of magic was at work but I could feel what she felt then. I also sent her telepathic messages warning her not to be the hero. Did she not watch the movies? The hero was the one who got killed. There was another jolt of calm and I shot a look over my shoulder at Jaclyn.

"Perhaps I should drive?" Jasper suggested from his spot next to Jaclyn. I wanted to drive but apparently that was just out of the question all together. Edward gave a short nod and pulled over to the side. Quickly, the drive was changed and Edward climbed in next to Jaclyn. Now he was reaching out to soothe me as well. It was a kind but pointless gesture for I would not be at peace again until Bella was back in my arms, safely.

My eyes clouded as Bella filled my view. She was in her room, deciding that she would be going to the warehouse in the forest close to the border with Charles. How she procured such information I wasn't sure I wanted to know but for me, it was a huge help.

"They are taking her to an old warehouse close to the border." I informed the car as my vision returned to normal and I was once more staring out at the dark night.

"We should go to her home first. I'll pick up the scent and we can track them from there." Jasper said as my eyes glanced to the speedometer. Hmm, we were pushing 120 impressively. I could hear Edward's disapproving scoff behind me and I could not resist the urge to turn and smirk at him. It was the first time I had smiled since my awful vision. The feeling did not linger as I was pulled back into my own mind and thoughts.

"How did I not see him coming?" I mused out loud to myself. If I had been with Rosalie or Emmett, they would leave me be to sort through the mess but this was Edward and Jaclyn with a dash of Jasper thrown in for fun.

"His mind is very difficult to read." Edward said, joining me in my musing, "I had difficulty sorting through the thoughts for his intentions when I did meet him. I feel the bigger question is what he wants with Bella."

"If it were I in your shoes," Jasper added, glancing his attention from the road to me, "I would start by piecing together your past with Charles and attempt to set yourself in his shoes."

"Revenge?" Edward offered, thinking along the lines I was after Jasper's advice. Yes but taking Bella was revenge against me. Carlisle was the one who betrayed him, not I. So that path made no sense.

"Ah but Alice it does." Edward considered, "Perhaps Charles feels that it is you who betrayed him, not Carlisle. That would explain why he had taken Bella." I pondered Edward's words as we sat in silence, slicing along in the quiet night. It was a good theory if I were the reason. But why had it taken so long to act? And why had I not seen him coming?

"James is with him." Jaclyn's soft voice rattled the stillness we were in. I craned my neck and looked at her, not understand what she meant. Edward's face reflected horror and shock as he dove into her mind. "James needed a reason to declare war on you Edward." Jaclyn continued, "It's very possible he planted the idea of Alice's betrayal as a means for attack. He knew we would come to avenge this."

"Could you please explain why James would do that?" Jasper asked from the front. I turned from him to Jaclyn.

"Well, before I found our family, before Edward." I smiled and felt a sad sting as Jaclyn turned to Edward and offered him a smile of love. It just made me miss Bella, "I travelled with James as his mate. He is very cruel and sadistic but he cannot handle the pressure of being a leader. The Southern Wars proved that. When we saw Charles those months ago, James was disgusted."

"And I failed to get a read on his thoughts." Edward put in for good measure, "Which made me wonder if he was trying to plan something."

"Well," I cut in harshly, "As wonderful as all of this speculating is, it does not get me closer to Bella or closer to saving her. I do not want her to become a vampire unless it is I who turns her."

My brothers and sister stopped speaking although as I said it. I didn't mean to come off so rough but I couldn't take much more of it. I just wanted my Bella to be safe once more and with me. Six months from now, I would be transforming Bella into a vampire. She needed her affairs in order first and Charles was in the way of making that happen.

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw the sign flash besides us welcoming us to Washington. My phone suddenly went off, taking everyone in the car by surprise. I glanced at the screen and was pained to see CHARLIE blinking back at me. What was I to tell him?

Shaking, I opened the phone, "Hello?"

"Alice?" Charlie's voice was soaked with fear and worry, "It's Charlie Swan, Bella's dad."

"Charlie, is everything alright?"

"No. Oh God, Alice, Bella's been kidnapped."

I could hear Charlie's voice breaking which made me just want to break, "What? How? What happened?" If anything, I could play dumb quite well.

"I don't know. I heard a crash and when I got to her room, her window was smashed in and she was gone. She didn't say anything about coming to see you did she?" Oh the hope in Charlie's voice just made me want to lie but I couldn't do that unless I could guarantee Bella would return safely.

"No. Actually, myself and my family are coming back to Washington right now. We were planning on surprising Bella." I said lying through my teeth. Jaclyn reached forward and rubbed my arm to comfort me.

"Oh. Well, you should come as soon as you can. I've got the reservation out looking for her. Jacob Black's over her. He thought he saw something in the woods."

"We'll be there shortly Charlie. Thank you for calling me." I shut the phone and sat steaming in my anger. Edward made a noise to speak and I held up my hand. The thought didn't cross my mind until Charlie said anything. Why, why in all of God's green earth, had the wolves failed? This was their entire freaking job! Protect humans! Hunt vampires! Hello! I think you should be able to pick up that scent miles away.

"That never crossed my mind." Edward piped up from the back.

"Get out of my head!" I snapped at him. I was not in the mood for him to start dissecting every thought I had. Jaclyn at least had the sense to back off, up until the point I snapped at Edward. I couldn't blame her; it was a protective instinct over him. "Sorry." Edward mumbled to me. I sighed and waved my hand at him.

It made no sense why the pack hadn't attack the vampires. Wouldn't one be out on patrol, pick up the scent and alert the others? I felt sick as I drew my own conclusion. The only reason a wolf would not of told any of the pack was if he had been captured and killed. I didn't put it past Charles to do so but I thought the wolves could hold their own. The only other explanation would be that Bella interfered. If she had, and if Jacob Black had ignored, I was going to kill both of them. I didn't understand Bella's lack of fear.

"Almost there." Jasper whispered, reaching out to take my hand. His method of calming me was so much different than the rest of the family. I sighed and patted his arm with my free hand to thank him for all that he had done.

Edward's phone went off next, this time Emmett calling. He put it on speaker for us all to hear clearly.

"Are you there already?" Edward asked the other end.

"Yeah. We're out in the woods outside of Bella's place. With a visitor." Emmett informed us with a chuckle. Clearly, whoever it was entertained Emmett and his hope for a fight.

"Well who?" I asked sharply.

"Jacob Black." He said laughing. There was a scuffle and suddenly Rose's clear voice came on the line, "He's actually got something useful though Alice."

"Like?"

"Like a piece of James' clothing. We just need Jasper to track the scent."

For the first time all night, I felt a slight amount of hope we could reach her in time. Jasper could work so well with a piece of James. I glanced at him, silently asking and smiled when I saw his nod. I checked where we were and the speed we were going, "Rose, we should be there in fifteen minutes. Do not let Jacob go anywhere."

We said our hurried goodbyes and I urged Jasper to speed up if he could. We tore through the land in the car, everything around us just blurs. I was growing anxious as the familiar settings of Forks came about. Parking away from the lights at Bella's home, I was out of the car before Jasper even had it off. Sprinting, I followed the scent and launched myself towards Jacob the second I saw him.

There were growls and snares from both my family and his as I pushed him to the ground, my hand tight around his neck. I was surprised to see that he did not fight back. I loosened my grip at glared down at him.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't know how I was to react. His words, his apology, had been so real and sincere. I pushed myself off of him, my eyes never leaving his as he just remained on the ground. "What?" I finally said.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." I had never known a wolf to apologize or feel anything but pride and anger. "I'm the reason Bella got taken. If I had listened to her, you would have been here to keep her safe. So I'm sorry."

"He means it." Rosalie spoke from behind me. I turned to see her glaring into him and nodding at me. I let out one last angry sigh. I didn't want to let him off the hook.

"Bella did." Edward added in, stepping to my side. "I read his thoughts. Bella spoke with him before she left. She forgave him."

That left me with no choice but to forgive him as well. After all, if Bella could forgive him for all of this, I suppose I could as well. Now wasn't the time for some mushy gushy kumbaya crap, we had to get to Bella. "Jasper?" I questioned to my brother. He stepped up and took the material and sniffed. I waited until he nodded.

"Alice," Carlisle said entering into the scene for the first time, "Esme and Jaclyn will stay with the pack. The rest shall join you."

"I'm coming with you." Jacob said forcefully, ignoring the howls from his pack mates. "I let that bastard run off with Bella once."

I knew that Edward was hesitant towards the idea but I nodded and turned to Jasper, signaling him to lead on. He took off and I followed. Edward flanked me on one side with Rosalie on the other. Emmett and Carlisle brought up the rear. I could hear the thundering paw of Jacob close behind us as well. We must have looked like one hell of a freak show running through the woods like that.

I was trying to stay positive as we came closer, miles of forest already behind us. I didn't know what Charles was doing to her or who was there with her. Besides James, we didn't know if anyone else had joined him. All Jacob had seen was the two vampires which was only a little useful.

Jasper suddenly stopped and we all did too. He stood in the forest sniffing and then laughed, mumbling about something being clever. Jazz glanced over his shoulder at me and nodded towards the other direction. We took off in the opposite way and continued to rip through the woods.

The factory came into sight; even in the darkness I could see the size of it. It was a perfect place to hide out. I began to scold myself again. I should of never left and I should of seen Charles. There was no way he was going to just give up.

It was then that the wave of everything rushed over me. I could feel Bella once more as if she was there with me. I could feel the pain and fear that she had been trying to mask this whole time. What had I done?

She was going to die. I was sure of this and it would be all my fault, all my stupid fault. I had been warned since the beginning to keep her away, to not drag her into this world but I did. I brought her, my sweet perfect Bella, into a world of vampires, into a world of terror.

I could feel my legs pumping under me as I ran through the wilderness, rushing to get to Bella before something awful to her. Why did I leave her? What part of me actually thought that was a wise idea, to part with my Bella when there was a maniac after her? When I got to her, I'd spend forever and an eternity making up for my foolish mistake. I could hear Edward trying to comfort me as brothers did but his words were drowned out by the earth shattering scream of Bella's as we neared the factory. "Bella!" I yelled as I leapt from the ground and crashed through the window.

I could hear the rest of the windows break as my family joined me along with a roar as Jacob came crashing in as well. My eyes turned black as I assessed the scene. Charles and James had been there, along with a red head and a dark vampire. Four on seven? I was liking our odds. Charles dropped Bella's arm and glared at us, his eyes darting back and forth between us and her.

"How the hell did you find us?" Charles questioned me. I scoffed. I wasn't going to waste time with questions. It was then the scent hit me. It was something I had smelled, something I had tasted, it was Bella's blood. The animal inside everyone snapped and I took off at Charles.

I leapt over Bella and pounced right onto Charles, scratching away furiously. I felt something hard collide with me ribs and turned my head to see James on top of me. There was a mess of growling and fighting and James was ripped from me. I wanted to go and fight more but the smell of blood caught me. Bella.

My head whipped around the room until I could see her. Rushing over to her side, I fell to her side, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Bella." I cried, scanning her body and spotting the wounds. Charles had not bit her. Nor had James but she was bleeding. It was then I realized it. They had been torturing her, creating wounds that if she were a vampire would surely heal quickly. There were several knife wounds and cuts along her arms and shoulders.

"Alice I need you to focus." Carlisle shouted at me as I slowly came back to my senses. I couldn't grasp what was happening. Bella could be dying and I was to focus? I forced my eyes to Carlisle as Bella grasped my hand hard, the pain getting to her. "Now Alice, I need you to let go of Bella and stay with your brothers and sisters. I've got to get Bella back."

I didn't want to let go but when Bella started to slip from consciousness, I knew I had. Leaning down, I pressed a slow kiss to her lips and broke away as Carlisle stood with Bella cradled in his arms. I locked eyes and nodded for Jacob to go back with Carlisle. I had business here.

When I finally returned my attention to the scene, I had no idea where to start. Edward was busy with James, Emmett had Charles cornered and Jazz was doing some form of fighting with the Laurent. My eyes found my goal and I rushed over to Rosalie to help her with the redhead Victoria. Vampires fighting was a sight to see. We all moved with such grace and ease yet there was much power behind every kick and punch.

"Enough!" bellowed Charles, huffing as if he had no breath left in him. I refused to let up as I landed a swift kick into the side of Victoria. From the corner of my eye, I could see Charles pull Laurent and James away. Victoria took her attention from me and Rosalie for a second and I took my moment, leaping onto her shoulders and ripping her head straight from her shoulders.

"NO!" James voice boomed over everything as Victoria fell lifeless at my feet. I turned, a proud smirk on my face to see James being restrained and dragged off by Charles and Laurent. It wasn't the last we'd be seeing of them now but I had a small victory. Edward and Emmett started ripping up floorboards to start a fire when I felt Rosalie grasp my waist.

"Come on." She whispered to be, pulling me softly away from Victoria's body, "We'll go back. The boys can deal with her body." I made a pathetic noise, worried that the others may come back when we had left but Rosalie heard none of it. I was slightly frozen by my own actions. I had committed a terrible crime, at least in the eyes of the Vampire High Court. Not only had I killed another vampire but I had done so to avenge an attack on a human. There was no going back now.

I could not remember running back to Forks or back to our home but I had done so. Jaclyn greeted Rosalie and I outside our old home and took a hold of me, sending everything she had to keep me under control. We made our way back inside and up the stairs to my room, where Carlisle stood over Bella's bed. I could smell the blood but I didn't want any of it. I just want to hold her and make her whole again.

"How is she?" I asked weakly, coming into the room and taking a seat on the bed next to her. Carlisle's eyes flickered to all the machines he had her hooked up too and nodded at me a little, "She's doing a little better. We got to her in time or she would of needed to be changed."

I could already tell what Carlisle was asking me from his tone of voice. Forcing my eyes from my poor Bella, I looked up to Carlisle and nodded, "When she awakes, I'll ask and make a plan to turn her. It's too dangerous for her if she isn't."

Carlisle said nothing but merely offered me a kiss on the forehead and exited the room. I remained in the room a little longer until I heard the return of my brothers. Kissing Bella's cheek, I backed away from the bed and exited the room, going to join them downstairs.

"Victoria has been burned." Edward said as everyone stood crowded in the living room. My head was staring to hurt from the constant visions I was seeing. James could not make up his mind about coming to kill each of us and obeying Charles, who was having an equally difficult time making a choice about his next move.

"It's not the last of them." I told my family, rubbing my temple lightly, "They just don't know what to do."

"Well we can deal with them later." Carlisle voice held an urgent tone as he said that. Everyone turned their attention to Carlisle, "I spoke with Jacob Black on the way home. Bella can't just magically pop up again and not this soon. She will stay here a little longer and then we will have to create something about where she has been."

I let out a sigh and rubbed my temples again. Of course, there was still Charlie to think about in all of this. It was becoming all a little much and I didn't have the energy to take it all right now. I think Carlisle could read my face and he waved me off. I smiled sadly and trotted back upstairs.

I pushed my bedroom door open once more and slipped inside. I thought about sitting next to her but instead I climbed onto the bed with her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into me.

I then heard the most beautiful sound in the world that I had been missing. The beat of Bella's heart.

* * *

**Hmm, not sure how I feel about this chapter. Only a few more to go but I wanted to update this again. I'm on a roll. Review, review, review.**


	23. Don't Get Too Excited, It's The Author

Hi there. So I didn't die. I took a really long hiatus. This fic here? Solstice? It was my child when I first got into fiction writing. I've been off dabbling in other fandoms but this seems to really need to get some closure. It's going to get closure. Which means, I'm working on the last few chapters. I just wanted to let you know.

Oh, and my writing has improved so I'm really sorry if the sudden change in tone and pace and such changes. I think it's for the better.

And guys? Thanks for sticking with this.


	24. Fireworks

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper. Kristen Bell will be playing Jaclyn. Ian Somerhalder will be playing Charles because I'm the boss damn it.

* * *

Noises. That was what I heard, soft mumblings and inaudible words that didn't make sense to me. There was darkness but I was beginning to understand what this was. I was waking up from a long sleep, as if I had been passed out. It all came tumbling down onto me in that moment and I shot up, instantly regretting it as the pain washed over me.

"Bella!"

There she was. My Alice. Her cold, hard hand was covering mine and she was urging me back down. "Lay down Bella." She commanded of me. I obeyed and once my head was back down safely onto the pillow, I opened my eyes. Alice was hovering over me, staring intently at me and I had to laugh. She was completely wrecked with worry but like I knew, I was going to be just fine.

"That was incredibly foolish Bella, not to mention dangerous, stupid. He could have killed you. James could have killed you. I told you to stay put and you went running off with him. Creatures of the supernatural world are not all nice Bella!" Alice ranted. It should not have amused me as much as it did but I couldn't help. I would win this fight in the end. After all, she had rescued me and I was just fine.

"What are you looking at me like that?" Alice asked, pulling me back from my thoughts.

I chuckled and gave as much of a shrug as I could, "Because I'm fine. You saved me like I knew you would so it doesn't matter I went running off with vampires."

There was laughter but it wasn't coming from Alice. I looked around the room for the first time and wasn't all that surprised to see Jaclyn, Rosalie and Carlisle there as well. "Oh. Hi." I said sheepishly with a little smile.

"Good morning Bella." Carlisle said as he pushed off the wall and walked over to me. I glanced to my arm and saw all the wires and IV's sticking out of me and I frowned a little.

"Carlisle, you don't have to do that. I feel fine." I said trying to wave him off. I hate being this fragile little human around them.

"You feel fine because Carlisle has been pumping you full of morphine dear." Alice told me, the corners of her lips twitching in the form of a smile.

I laughed and let my eyes flutter closed for a moment and then let out a sigh. I brought my hand to my forehead as I thought over the last few days. Marriage, vampires, werewolves. It was all a little too much and too insane.

"Is it over?" I finally asked, opening my eyes back up to look at Alice. I quickly glanced around and saw the expressions on the rest of my family and I groaned, falling back onto the pillow. "Why is it not over?"

"Bella, it is over. Somewhat. Charles isn't going to be making a move anytime soon. We're too strong for him and James, well James has gone rouge." Alice said to me, her fingers brushing my fallen hair away from my face. "He's after me though, not you. I killed his mate."

That caught my attention and I sat up suddenly, wooziness over taking me as I did. Alice pushed be back down and I groan as I hit the pillow again. I'd have to concede this one. Sitting up hurt too damn much right now.

"What do you mean he's after you?" I questioned, my eyes opening up to meet hers.

"He's not making any decisions but he wants me dead for killing Victoria but may I remind you that the odds are in our favor? He's one vampire. There are nine of us now."

Math was never my favorite subject in school and most of the time I only half paid attention to it but I did have to admit those odds seemed nice.

"There is something else we must discuss though Bella." She added. I watched as Alice's face changed to a somber expression and I silently raised my eyebrow in question. One by one, Jaclyn, Rosalie and Carlisle exited the room, the latter of them shutting the door behind him as he left.

"What's going on now?" I pressed.

"We need to, we have to discuss," Alice sighed and I was even more confused. Alice never struggled to find her words yet right now, she was having such problems forming sentences. I waited, not daring to press her for anything she wasn't ready to give. "Your change Bella? I feel it must happen."

I let out a gasp. I held my hand out to her and forced her to help me up into a sitting position since this was not a conversation I wanted to have on unequal footing. "What changed your mind?" I blurted out, the excitement I was trying to hide coming out with it anyway.

"All of this." She whispered. I watched closely as her fingers trailed over to the wires that were attached to me arm. "You're strong Bella, especially for a human and you know that I'm strong but there is no way you can live in our world unless you are one of us. The risks are far too great to calculate. First the werewolves, now other vampires and I shudder at the thought of what would happen if the Volturi discovered you."

I've seen so many sides of Alice but this side was something completely new and caught me off guard. There was such a pain to the way she said all of this, the regret she felt for doing this to me I could feel as well. I reached forward and cupped her cheek in the palm of my hand, shaking my head.

"I love you." I told her, such conviction in my voice.

"I love you too Bella. That's why I'm being this selfish."

I didn't mean to chuckle at her words but it just happened. Her eyes that had been cast down snapped up to me and I offered her a merger smile in return.

"If you being selfish means I get to spend an eternity with you Alice, I'm not going to convince you otherwise."

The soft laugh that came from her was an agreement. Her head turned and she kissed the palm of my hand. "Come now." She said as she pulled back, "You need to rest. We can talk more when you are stronger.

* * *

I didn't think there was much more to discuss but I hadn't thought my kidnapping ordeal fully out as I learned in the passing days. Each morning, the Cullen's and the wolves would go out into the words for hours searching for me, even though I was tucked safely away in Alice's bedroom. Charlie was growing desperate and even Renee had flown in to help in my search. I felt awful about putting my parents through this but there wasn't much more of a choice.

My strength was finally returning to me and Esme was getting a kick out of cooking for me. For a woman who'd not ate in years, she was rather handy in a kitchen. I was sitting up in bed, a bowl of soup in my lap and the television on when Alice came bouncing into the room.

"You look happy." I said moving my soup onto the nightstand.

Alice nodded as she sat down on the bed with me. "I am." She said with a sly smirk before leaning in and kissing me quickly, "You go home tomorrow. Well, you go to the hospital with Carlisle after we stumble upon you in an old abandon warehouse."

I laughed and ducked my head, running a hand through my hair. My family had been working endlessly with the wolves to create some type of logical scenario that would result in my discovering. Thankfully, my 'kidnapping' had not made national news, despite Charlie and Renee's efforts. Billy Black had managed to convince my father that they search on their own for a week and if I wasn't found by then, only then he should go public with it.

"And I'm going to look just perfectly okay after being held captive for a few days?" I teased as I brought my news up to my chest.

"Well no. Rosalie and I will apply some make up to you, give you the starved runaway look and of course Carlisle can nurse you back to health. You'll be up and running around with vampires and werewolves again in no time. Hey, you'll even be healthy enough for prom!"

My face fell slightly. Prom? Like, the type of prom with crowns and bad music and spiked punch?

"Uh, Alice I don't know if you haven't figured out but I'm not exactly a prom kind of girl." I said as kindly as possible. As expected, her face fell as well at my response.

"But I've never gone to prom before Bella. I think it would be rather romantic if my very first prom was with my wife."

I groaned. There was no way I could get out of this now, not after that. I put my head down against my forearms and shook my head. Prom. I was going to my prom. With my wife. I couldn't actually decide which part of that was weirder. The prom part or the wife part. I lifted my head slightly and peered out to see Alice still smiling at me.

"Fine." I said giving up, "We can go to prom. Just, Alice, don't go over the top. No limo, no ridiculous dress, no fancy dinner, no extravagant flowers. Simple. I like simple."

"But, you're taking away all of my fun." She whined giving me a pleading look. "Marriage works because of compromises Mrs. Cullen."

I shot her a dirty look and furrowed my brow. We sat staring at each other for a moment before I crack and groan again. "Fine you can have the flowers and the dinner."

"I'll take flowers and exchange dinner for the dress thank you."

I open my mouth to fight back but instead I can feel Alice's lips on my mind and I'm being pushed back onto the bed. It's been so long since I've been kissed like this it takes me a minute to fully understand what is happening. Alice is straddling me; her cool hands are cupping my neck as she pressing her lips into mine with as much pressure as she can without hurting me.

My hands finally react and they grab at her hips, pulling her body down onto me because the lack of pressure I feel on top of me is not making me a happy camper. She fights me, tugging back with each of my pulls and I actually growl against her lips.

It works though because the next thing I know, Alice is pressing down on top of me and her lips are moving much harder against mine. I snake my hand up her back and tangle my hand up in her hair instead. Slowly, I slide my tongue out to run along her bottom one when she pulls back.

"Alice…" I groan shutting my eyes in frustration. I don't need to look at her to know that she's smiling down at me as though she did nothing wrong.

"Now, now Bella. You aren't fully healed yet." Her voice is full of false sweetness. I chuck a pillow at her but she easily avoids it and makes a little noise with her tongue in disapproval. "Oh don't scowl at me either. I promise I won't tease you on our honeymoon."

Honeymoon? That catches my attention and I sit up again. Alice is still straddling me but I can barely feel any weight on me. "We're going on a honeymoon?"

"Yes." Alice said perfectly full of cheer, "I know you hate surprises but I'm keeping this a complete surprise from you so don't even bother asking me. I'll tell you more later but for now, let's get through these next few days."

I try and stifle a yawn but it escapes from me anyway and from the look I'm receiving, I don't bother arguing. Alice climbs off of me and I slip under the covers. I wait until Alice is back on the bed before shutting my eyes. I'm going to have a long few days ahead of me yet.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh my gosh, what is this? I updated it! Ah. Okay. It's been so long. I love this. I know where it's going. I'm going to finish it. I also must mention that this chapter has a special dedication and that is to bleed4her. She has been on me for months to finish this and I owe her so here you go. And of course, this is also for all you faithful readers.


	25. I'm On Fire

Title: Solstice

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing: Alice/Bella

Rating: T, may become M much later on

Disclaimer: I own nothing yeah?

Author's Note: I have removed Jasper from this story and replaced him with a female version of himself named Jaclyn. She's Edward's partner and has a similar history to Jasper. Kristen Bell will be playing Jaclyn. Ian Somerhalder will be playing Charles. At least in my head

* * *

I lay there watching Bella's chest rise and fall, the steady stream of breaths leaving her with a soft little exhale, counting each one. After all, those breaths were numbered and even if I couldn't put a date in my mind yet, the day where her heart would stop was fast approaching. In sleep, Bella looked so peaceful and out of harm's way, out of the dangers of the supernatural world that I had dragged her into. A slight frown creased over my lips as I thought about it. I had exactly dragged her, we stumbled together through this world but the point I had been trying to make was it was my world, not hers. In my heart, the heart that was so cold and still and not full of life like the one that beat to a perfect rhythm, I had known from the first day there was no way for me to be a part of Bella's world but that there would always be a way for her to be in mine.

There were too many things on my mind, blurred visions coming in and out as I changed my mind over and over. Bella was in danger and needed to be changed if I wanted to keep her safe, whole and happy but changing her now would mean depriving her of time with Charlie and Renee and after we staged her faux kidnapping later today, I doubted that either of them would although Bella out of their sight.

That was the other thing weighing heavily on me at the moment. The plan, to me at least, was incredibly illogical. No one in Forks would believe that Bella Swan had been snatched in the middle of the night without a fight, without alerting the town's sheriff who slept in the room over and then just abandoned with no trace of her 'kidnapper'. I had tried to voice my dissent on the plan earlier but Edward seemed to have an answer prepared for me beforehand, which made for an interesting little game. In the end, it was decided that as long as we staged everything the right way, made it so Bella looked worn and battered, mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted, we could have a shot at this. Carlisle had the advantage in being the man who treated her and could fake the charts if needed. I knew my family was just trying to satisfy me, to keep me focused on this problem instead of the fifteen thousand that were piling up behind it but it wasn't working. Every single one of those problems involved Bella and there was just no way for me to not worry and want to solve them.

I let out an unnecessary sigh and allowed my eyes to move from Bella's falling chest down over her face, taking in each little micro expression that flickered over her face while she slept. The amount of times I could just lie her and watch her sleep was numbered as well. The facts were pretty plain.

At some point soon, Bella would stop being human and would become a vampire. A monster like me.

That was why I had to sigh, why the battle over right and wrong raged in my head. I knew that Rosalie and Jaclyn were pacing around just below the bedroom, ready to rush up and take guard over Bella if I could no longer keep my feelings in check. Well, all those feelings sure were working in overdrive at the moment.

Prom. Perhaps prom was the place to do it, or rather the time. We could share one more night, one normal night and memory before I took her life. No. I was saving her life, not ending it. By technicality I knew otherwise but James was a threat and even the wolves could be a threat again. And those damn Volturi were always lingering around somewhere as well. All three of those things were significant dangers to the safety I had sworn to protect and there was no turning back now.

I had also made the mistake of informing Bella of what we were going to have to do and knowing my wife, she would have happily awoke from her slumber to offer me her neck and her eternal life. Was it crazy of me that I wasn't concerned with talking Bella out of becoming a vampire but rather with when the right time was. Surely if the roles were changed, if this were Edward or Rosalie with Bella they wouldn't just give in so easy to the selfish choice. They would have fought harder, created better reasons and arguments. And I, well I gave and was ready to do something neither of them probably ever would.

When.

When was the question, not the solution. With the way Bella was turned, curved slightly into me, her head tilted down into my hard, cold arm, it left her neck dangerously exposed to me. Instantly my eyes found the raised skin, the light scar of where Rosalie and I had bite her. Quick war waged in my head as I tried to decide whether or not to risk disturbing Bella. Finally though, I lifted my long slender fingers and touched the scar I had helped to leave on this flawless being.

Bella stirred slightly, a grunt falling from her lips as she shifted, leaning into me more as if that would help get her comfortable. I let out a chuckle but my middle finger continued to run back and forth against the bump, the memory coming to my mind so quickly, the taste of Bella and the sacrifice that was made to ensure we could be happy. I was happy. I recognized that when a swell of emotion rushed over me and in turn Bella, the corners of her lips tugging slightly even though I knew her to be in deep sleep.

It was a sleep I'd be ruining shortly as well but this time to deal with the only situation I could still exercise control over. Bella would go along with any plan that ensured her freedom, despite the repercussions from Charlie and Renee for what she put them though. Possibly her parents were the key to persuading Bella that she should remain human for as long as she could. Nine vampire bodyguards and a pack of dog wolves seemed like a responsible size force to keep my wife safe. Yes, that had to the elusive secret, just keep Bella alive until she realized for herself what she was going to need to give up and abandon.

Still gazing down at Bella, I stopped the tracing pattern of my finger for a moment and shut my eyes and just pretended that we were two perfectly normal teenagers who hadn't flown to another city to get married and battled against two different supernatural forces. It was quiet and peaceful and even if I could dimly hear the piano from downstairs and light conversation scattered throughout the house, this seemed normal and good and I was planning to hold onto this for as long as possible.

Reality caught up to my fantasy rather quickly however and before Rosalie was even in the bedroom to make Bella into a starved and tortured victim, I was trying to shake her awake.

"Bella." I whispered gently as my lips hovered right about her ear. "Bella baby, it's time to go home."

"'M home already." Came her muffled response as she turned and buried her into whatever crook of my body she could find, shifting so half her body was on top of me. Like it would make a difference either way.

"Home to Charlie and Renee." I explained in my quiet voice, crushing any self-doubting thoughts left in me. "You really need to go see them now if you plan on becoming a vampire before you finish high school."

I was really only half teasing her.

Bella's head tilted back, one eye prying open to look at me with her own doubts, as if she were really asking me if the offer was real and serious. I just nodded and that seemed to kick Bella into gear somehow.

"Rosalie is going to come up and do your makeup. I promise she'll be gentle." I added while I sat up, pulling Bella with me.

The sleep was still heavy in her brown eyes, her hair a little off from how she had been sleeping on me but still Bella was a gorgeous site. I watched as she tried to stifle a yawn, nodding along like she actually understood any of this. Bella was better at playing her part than I was. Every time we made some kind of plan, I had go along and mess it up somehow.

The guilt before I needed to feel guilty was a bit too much to deal with at the moment so I did the only thing I could think to do. I leaned forward, pushing my lips against Bella's, surprising her and using that to my advantage. I quickened the kiss, pushing hard and little more eagerly to which Bella responded by bringing her hand up to caress my neck.

It was easy enough for me to just go and get caught up in the kisses, forget that there was a plan in place for a good reason and just give everything to be.

"Okay. Good morning." I said with a laugh as I reluctantly pulled my head back, turning to the left a little while the smile spread onto my face.

"Good morning." Bella finally said rather gruffly and just a little too sexy for me. I let out a little chuckle and brought my hand to her cheek, the bone right there under my touch.

"Are you ready to end this chapter of our life?" I asked, shifting my tone so Bella could see how serious I was about this. All I wanted, all that she and I actually deserved was a bit of normal, despite how un-normal we were.

"As long as the rest of the story is about us as well then I'm okay with this chapter being done." Bella said, stealing a quick kiss which earned her another laugh. "Can the next one include a happy ending?"

I had to laugh again, a lightness coming over me for the first time since I had taken my post as personal watcher. That was Bella's effect on me at work already, making me so happy and light. Maybe, just by the grace of something bigger than me, the happy ending would come next.

* * *

So I updated this. I thought I had lost all muse for this fic but the reviews still come in, people follow this. I know this chapter isn't much but it's the start. Thank you to all who have stuck with this.


End file.
